Cahill
by FaerielRoes
Summary: Lord Voldemort est le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais est-ce que ses fidèles mangemorts seront prêts à le suivre dans sa folie destructrice ? Harry vivra-t-il assez longtemps pour le vaincre ? Saisiras-t-il la chance de briller ? Acceptera-t-il l'aide venant de personnes inattendues ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, je m'excuse au passage de mon absence prolongée. Comment allez-vous ? **

**Dans cette nouvelle fiction je vais parler de pas mal de trucs, notamment de choses étranges. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais aussi faire revenir certains personnages et en mettre certains en coupes, personne n'est homophobe ici ? **

**Et puis, il y aura quelques personnages sortant de mon imagination, tel que Cah….. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire et son intrigue. Je vais aussi tenter de ne pas faire du OOC avec les personnages, conserver leurs habitudes risque d'être un peu compliqué mais c'est un bon challenge n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il y aura des choses peu communes, comme chevaucher un dragon, mais après tout, dans les histoires tout est possible non ? Si si, c'est un rêve fou que j'ai eu un jour…. Et j'aborderais le thème de la maladie, grave maladie, ainsi que la violence. Mais il y aura aussi de l'amour, certes mélangé à de la haine, mais amour tout de même. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

_« Sirius…. Sirius…. »_

Harry se répétait le prénom de son parrain en boucle. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, encore une fois….

_« Sirius, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? » _

Harry se lamentait sur son sort dans sa chambre chez les Durlsey. Il avait 16 ans passé depuis 1jour et vivait toujours chez la sœur de mère, la détestable Pétunia Dursley. Trop de souvenirs se précipitaient dans sa tête, la bataille au ministère encore toute fraiche, le seigneur des ténèbres révélé au grand jour par les autorités sorcières, la disparition tragique de son parrain, la fuite des mangemorts… Merlin qu'il les haïssait de toute son âme.

Le miroir à double sens que Sirius lui avait offert pour son anniversaire avait disparu, comme son propriétaire. Harry Potter, le Survivant se sentait complètement perdu. Il n'avait plus de repères et ses « amis » ne lui avaient pas donnés signe de vie depuis le début des vacances. Pas une lettre, rien, même pas le jour de son anniversaire… C'était une situation morose que le Survivant avait du mal à gérer.

Il était près de 6heures du matin et il devait se lever, chose facile vu qu'il n'avait pas du tout dormi. C'est avec des gestes las qu'il s'habilla, mis ses lunettes et descendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner à ses horribles tuteurs et au cachalot qui lui servait de cousin. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Une force invisible l'assomma d'abord, puis l'emmena avec lui… Pour ne jamais le ramener**.**

* * *

Lord Voldemort était assis dans son trône au manoir Jédusor. Devant lui, ses mangemorts étaient agenouillés en signe de respects. Malgré les masques qui couvraient leurs visages, le maitre incontesté savait les reconnaitre sans aucunes erreurs. Devant lui, sa plus fidèle guerrière, l'unique femme à son service, la terrifiante Bellatrix Lestrange. A ses côtés son mari -Voldemort ne savait pas s'il devait les considérer comme un couple étant donné qu'ils n'y ressemblaient pas- Rodolphus avait la même position. Puis il retrouvait Malfoy, Nott, Greyback et tant d'autres.

Puis Queudver arriva, particulièrement essoufflé, chose que Voldemort ignora royalement. Le rat s'inclina devant son maitre en tenant devant son bras artificiel.

\- Maitre, Severus Rogue est arrivé avec votre commande. L'informa-t-il, toujours la tête baissée

-Fais-le entrer. Ordonna Voldemort sans quitter du regard ses partisans

Le rat courut vers la sortie et revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné du célèbre maitre des potions de Poudlard, Severus Rogue en chair et en os. L'homme ne s'inclina pas comme tous les autres mais baissa la tête devant son maitre. Les yeux rouges carmin de l'homme-serpent s'illuminèrent et il daigna enfin se lever.

\- Il n'a posé aucunes résistances ?

La voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort pouvait effrayer et vous réduire à néant mais pas Rogue. Il ne fit pas un geste en voyant son maitre glisser vers lui et ne prononçât aucunes paroles quand celui-ci fût très près de lui.

\- Aucunes, maitre. Répondit la voix trainante de Severus

\- Soit. Fais le transférer dans le manoir Malfoy, veille-le puis fais-toi relever par Narcissa Malfoy. Je ne veux pas d'évasions futiles de sa part ou tu seras le premier puni. M'as-tu compris Severus ?

\- Oui maitre. J'y vais de ce pas. Répondit l'homme en rebaissant la tête

Puis il partit vers la zone de transplanage du domaine en emportant avec lui le précieux fardeau. Voldemort, satisfait, retourna s'occuper de ses autres larbins. Il releva avec un doigt le loup-garou nommé Greyback.

\- Je veux que tu t'assures que Severus fasse bien ce que j'ai demandé. Pas de bavures, tu resteras discret. Murmura-t-il de sa voix glaciale

Puis il releva Lucius de la même manière.

-Lucius, as-tu restreint le nombre de personnes pouvant accéder à ton manoir comme je te l'avais demandé ? Demanda-t-il en fixant l'homme blond droit dans les yeux

-Oui mon maitre, seuls Narcissa, Draco, les mangemorts du cercle privé ainsi que vous et moi peuvent désormais y accéder. Répondit la voix fière de Lucius

-Bien. Soit sûr que si quelqu'un étranger aux personnes que tu m'as cités peuvent s'y introduire, ta punition sera égale à celle de Severus si jamais il ne fait pas ce que j'ai dit.

_« Doloris »_ Pensèrent tous les mangemorts

\- Malfoy et Greyback disposez ! Je veux un rapport en début de nuit et j'exige qu'il soit positif ! Lestrange ! » Clama le maitre

Tandis que les deux mangemorts partaient vers la zone de transplanage en s'inclinant comme des elfes, trois autres fidèles se levèrent. Parmi eux, la muse de Voldemort, son époux et le frère de ce dernier.

\- Rodolphus, je suis bien heureux de te revoir dans mes rangs après tant d'années d'absence. J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main, ton aide nous sera précieuse. J'attends de toi le meilleur n'oublie pas, il en va de même pour toi Rabastan. Bella, ma douce Bella….. Je n'ai pas encore besoin de tes services pour le moment, contente toi de te trouver au manoir Malfoy pour les prochains jours… Dit Voldemort en regardant ses fidèles

-Bien mon maitre. Répondirent-ils en baissant la tête

-Disposez. Macnair, Nott, je veux une surveillance constante sur les environs, renforcez la sécurité au manoir Malfoy. Je ne veux aucunes erreurs ! Maintenant allez-y, rapport ce soir comme Greyback.

Puis ils disposèrent, chacun se rendant au poste que le maitre leur avait assigné pour la journée.

* * *

Harry Potter était engourdi. Il ne se souvenait de rien, il descendait pour le petit-déjeuner et puis c'était le trou noir. Que faisait-il dans un lit ? N'avait-il pas quitté le sien quelques heures plus tôt ? Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit son pire cauchemar assis dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de lui.

_« NON ! Réveilles toi Harry ! » _

Il ferma compulsivement les yeux mais rien ne changea. Pire, il le voyait encore mieux. Et alors qu'il pensait s'évanouir de nouveau pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme. En humant discrètement le parfum il reconnut en cette femme la mère de Draco. Il avait déjà sentit ce parfum, sans doute quand il avait croisé Draco à la gare, sa mère avait dû le serrer dans ses bras et l'odeur y était restée.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation.

-Est-il réveillé ? Demanda la voix de Narcissa

-Pas encore, je lui ai administré des potions diverses dont une pour le réveiller mais il n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie…. Répondit Rogue de sa voix trainante

-Bien. Tiens-moi au courant quand il sera éveillé. Bellatrix est arrivée il y a quelques minutes avec Fenrir. » L'informa-t-elle

Puis elle partit en le laissant seul avec son élève détesté.

Harry crût mourir. Non seulement il se trouvait chez Malfoy mais en plus, Bellatrix Lestrange, la folle meurtrière de son parrain bien aimé était là. Il allait la tuer ! C'est sans compter sur Rogue qui réagit immédiatement en voyant les paupières du jeune homme bouger.

-Potter, inutile de faire semblant de dormir, je sais très bien que vous êtes réveillés. Dit-il de sa voix trainante et froide

_« Merlin, sauves moi…. » _

-Ou sont donc passés les cours d'Occlumancie ? Vous êtes toujours la même passoire que j'ai récupérée un soir durant votre quatrième année, c'est affligeant…. Marmonna le maitre de potions

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas une passoire. Et cessez de lire mes pensées, je ne vous y ai pas autorisé ! Cracha Harry en ouvrant brutalement les yeux

-Ah, Potter l'insolent est de retour !

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ? Continua Harry

-Oui et je préférais vous voir assommé, vous posiez moins de questions…. Marmonna Rogue. Gigi !

Une elfe de maison apparut et se présenta devant l'homme au teint cireux. Elle posa son nez sur le sol et attendit l'ordre.

-Va prévenir ta maitresse que Potter est réveillé et qu'il est prêt ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement

-Prêt à quoi ? S'insurgea Harry

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt Potter ! Rétorqua Rogue d'un ton brut

-Bien monsieur. Gigi va tout de suite porter le message à Maitresse Malfoy. Répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant de nouveau. Puis elle claqua des doigts et s'évapora.

-«ALORS ?! Je serais prêt à quoi ? S'énerva Harry en se levant brutalement. Trop brutalement.

Il sentit alors sa tête tourner et il vit flou…. En essayant de se rattraper au mur il fit tomber un des chandeliers près de son lit et pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24h il s'évanouie au sol sous le regard exaspéré et désespéré de son professeur.

* * *

Au salon d'hiver, Narcissa ainsi que son mari Lucius prenait le thé en compagnie de la sœur de cette dernière. Bellatrix était bien silencieuse ce que Lucius trouvait bien étrange, sa belle-sœur était une bombe à retardement et le fait qu'elle ne dise rien ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Gigi arriva et se prosterna devant eux.

-Maitresse, Gigi est envoyée par Monsieur Rogue. Il m'a dit de vous dire que le jeune Harry Potter est réveillé depuis peu et qu'il est prêt. Couina l'elfe

-Bien Gigi. Va donc en cuisine pour y chercher de whisky pur feu et ramène le ici ! Ordonna Narcissa d'un ton sec

L'elfe s'exécuta. Bellatrix avait la tête plongée dans sa tasse de thé et Lucius regardait sa femme, assez surpris que celle-ci décide de boire sur un coup de tête.

-Non Lucius, ce n'est pas pour moi. Dit-elle pour le sortir de son monologue intérieur

-Je n'émets aucuns jugements Cissa. Se défendit-il en levant les mains comme signe de paix

-Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que même moi j'ai entendu ! Ricana sa belle-sœur en émergeant de sa tasse

-Je t'interdis de lire dans mes pensées Bella ! Clama l'aristocrate en fusillant la brune en face de lui

-Et je t'interdis de m'interdire quoi que ce soit Lulu ! Répondit vivement Bellatrix

-Cela suffit, arrêtez de vous disputer comme de vulgaires moldus. Je monte voir Harry, je ne veux pas revenir et trouver deux cadavres sur mon tapis neuf !

Puis, sans se retourner, Narcissa quitta la pièce et prit la direction de l'étage pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle pria fort Merlin et tous les dieux existants pour que son mari et sa sœur se tiennent sages.

**….**

Harry voulait mourir. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et avant même d'avoir entendu la voix, il sût que la personne était Narcissa.

-Je croyais qu'Harry était réveillé ? S'étonna-t-elle en le voyant toujours endormi

-Il l'était. Potter s'est énervé et s'est évanoui pour la deuxième fois. Résuma le maitre de potions

-Lui as-tu dis pourquoi il était là ?

-Non. Mais je ferais le rapport au maitre ce soir si toi tu lui dis.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Rogue le traitre ! Il le savait depuis le début ! Rogue n'était qu'un espion et il allait mourir sans l'avoir dit à quelqu'un, vie injuste qu'était la sienne.

Il décida qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Narcissa s'avancer vers lui. Il avait parfois tendance à oublier que Malfoy était Draco et son imbécile de père et que Narcissa était sa mère, pas lui donc elle était sans doute différente ?

-Est-ce que tu m'entends Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

-…

-J'imagines que tu dois être contrarié d'être ici et de ne pas savoir la raison, j'en suis navrée, crois-moi.

-…

-Nous allons te soigner et tu seras de nouveau en parfaite santé. Il est évident que tu ne pouvais pas être en sécurité chez tes moldus et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te prodiguer les meilleurs soins. Continua-t-elle, imperturbable

La langue d'Harry décida de se délier.

-Pardon ? Je suis malade ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis ton entrée à Poudlard. Il se trouve que ton état était stable, maintenu par l'énergie positive de l'école. Mais depuis la bataille au ministère et le fait qu'à 16ans tu ais quitté le statut d'enfant, ton état s'est dégradé. Expliqua Narcissa d'un ton calme

-Mais… Pourquoi vous ? Demanda-t-il en regardant aléatoirement la blonde et son professeur

-Parce que c'est le souhait de tes parents et aussi celui du seigneur des ténèbres…. –Harry crût vomir en entendant le dernier nom- Ils ont demandé avant leur mort à ce que je sois ta tutrice en cas de problèmes de santé et familiaux si jamais il venait à leurs arriver un malheur. Or je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon mari et mon fils et que James ne nous portait pas dans son cœur. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas encore et c'est vraiment désolant que tu ne les apprennes que maintenant….

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Quand le moment venu arrivera tu le sauras Harry. Maintenant reposes toi un peu….

-Mais attendez, dites-moi pourquoi Voldemort veut que je sois ici ?

Les deux adultes frissonnèrent en entendant le nom de leur maitre. Potter n'avait décidemment peur de rien et ne reculait devant aucuns obstacles.

-Tu es relié à lui, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Si tu es faible, il l'est aussi. Ton manque de puissance se fait sentir chez lui mais pas de la même manière. C'est comme si vous étiez relié par la même énergie. Comme pour les mariages ou l'on oblige la femme à suivre son mari jusqu'à la mort. Expliqua Rogue

-Génial la comparaison ! Rétorqua Harry d'un ton cinglant. Mais si je meurs, il meurt aussi ?

_« Dites oui, comme ça je meurs et lui aussi ! » _Pensa Harry

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu vas avoir des soins en continu pour guérir parce que je m'y suis engagée et que je ne laisserais plus jamais un jeune, qu'importe le jeune, mourir…. Répondit Narcissa d'une voix triste

Puis elle partit, laissant Harry perplexe sur sa dernière phrase. Qu'avait-elle voulut dire par _« Je ne laisserais plus jamais un jeune mourir »_ ?

* * *

Narcissa restait perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de maladies ou même pratiquer le peu de soins qu'elle connaissait depuis des lustres. Et puis Harry avait l'air tellement gentil ? Aurait-elle eu le courage de lui dire que si le Lord ne l'avait pas fait amener ici, il sera mort dans d'atroces souffrances ?

-Narcissa, je sais qu'il est dur pour toi de parler de ça. Compatis Rogue à la sortie

-Ça va... Répondit la blonde d'une voix inanimée

-Ne révèle pas à Harry le nom de sa maladie, je pense qu'il est préférable de lui dire que les potions qu'on lui donnera seront pour traiter… disons une infection ?

-Mais il est en droit de savoir ! Clama Narcissa d'une voix plus ferme

-Oui mais il n'a pas le droit de mourir ! Il s'agit du Survivant et je te rappelle que tu as juré devant témoins que tu ne laisserais pas ce gamin insolent mourir ! Répliqua immédiatement Rogue

-….. Je sais…..

Les deux adultes arrêtèrent momentanément de parler. Du vacarme se fit entendre et Fenrir Greyback débarqua dans le couloir en courant, limite affolé. Il s'arrêta net devant les adultes.

-Quand Malfoy dit « le cercle privé » il veut parler des aurors ou c'est une blague ? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton cinglant en s'adressant à Narcissa

-Pardon ? Les aurors sont ici ? Pour quelle raisons ? S'insurgea la blonde en partant sans attendre de réponses

-Je n'en sais rien. Lucius les tiens en joue et Bella…. Bella se terre derrière lui.

Severus ne bougea pas mais tiqua quand même sur le fait que Bella n'ai pas encore tué quelqu'un.

-Même endormi et malade Potter arrive à emmerde le monde…. Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante

Puis il détala en faisant virevolter avec grâce sa longue cape noire.

* * *

Dans le salon d'hiver il y avait toute une tripotée d'aurors en face de Lucius et de Bellatrix. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence mais personne ne disait quelque chose. Du haut du balcon du troisième étage, Draco assistait à la scène en silence. Depuis les escaliers sud, Fenrir regardait aussi la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Décidemment, le manoir Malfoy était une vraie passoire ! Le maitre allait être furieux s'il apprenait ça.

Narcissa arriva en bas rapidement suivie de Severus. Elle vit sa sœur, derrière son mari, baguette en main observer les aurors avec une lueur presque invisible de peur dans les yeux. Lucius semblait calme, trop calme et Maugrey avait l'air exaspéré.

-Harry Potter a disparu de chez les Dursley. Annonça Maugrey d'une voix sans appel

-Et alors ? En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il demanda Lucius d'une voix calme

-Nous avons eu écho de source anonyme qu'il se trouvait dans votre domaine, pour raison encore inconnue nous ignorons pourquoi c'est chez vous. Harry vous hait plus que de raison alors il est normal de s'interroger n'est-ce pas ? Répondit cyniquement Maugrey

-En effet, il est normal. Continua Lucius

-Madame Lestrange, il me semble que vous êtes en liberté conditionnel ? S'enquit un autre auror

-Non je suis libre ! J'ai été déclarée innocente de la torture des Londubat et personne n'a pût prouver ma présence le soir de la bataille au ministère. Clama la concernée en sortant de derrière Lucius

-Je ne ferais pas la fière si j'étais vous ma tante…. Dit alors une voix féminine dans l'assemblée

Bellatrix regarda qui osait l'appeler ainsi et fusilla la concernée.

-Hors tu n'es pas moi alors ne m'importune pas veux-tu ? Caqueta-t-elle de sa voix enfantine

-C'est pourtant votre époux et son frère qui ont étés condamnés à perpétuité à Azkaban pour la torture des aurors Londubat ? Continua l'auror

-Et alors ? Je n'y ai pas participé donc je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire me concerne.

Bellatrix semblait jouer avec le feu et sa sœur la regarda avec insistance pour l'obliger à arrêter ce petit jeu.

-Il s'agit de votre mari, oserez-vous prétendre que vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis son évasion ?

-Oui.

L'auror savait que ceci n'était qu'un pieux mensonge pour gagner du temps.

-Ou est donc caché Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux

-Qui vous dit qu'il est ici ? Répondit Lucius

Maugrey fulminait derrière son apparence calme. Lucius Malfoy était loin d'être un idiot mais en ce moment précis il le prenait pour le roi des crétins et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il lui aurait bien mit un procès sur le dos mais même s'il était influent, il risquait de le perdre tellement son adversaire était puissant. Cela dit, Malfoy ne lui faisait pas peur du tout. Un bourgeois rien de plus. Il ordonna donc à ses hommes de fouiller le manoir de fond en comble, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce manoir était un vrai moulin.

Mais quand ses hommes et femmes avancèrent pour pénétrer dans la demeure, ils se cognèrent contre des barrières invisibles très puissantes. La force qui les rejeta les laissa perplexe, ils avançaient à tâtons en essayant de ne pas se prendre le mur dans la figurent.

Bellatrix ricanait comme la dingue qu'elle était. Lucius les observait de son air hautain et Narcissa contemplait la scène avec une sorte de délectation inhabituelle chez elle.

Depuis son perchoir, Fenrir s'amusait comme un fou en voyant les aurors un à un se cogner contre le mur invisible. Il avait mal interprété les paroles du blond aristocratique. Les barrières n'avaient pas étés mises qu'à l'extérieur de la demeure mais aussi à l'intérieur. Malfoy était presque aussi paranoïaque que l'était Voldemort….. Il allait avoir un bon dossier à rapporter au maitre, ça lui éviterait peut-être des Doloris qui sais ?

* * *

Macnair et Nott avaient assistés à l'humiliation des aurors dans le manoir Malfoy et allaient faire le rapport à leur maitre. Ils transplanèrent donc au manoir Jédusor et se rendirent dans la salle du trône ou des malheureux novices mangemorts subissaient les foudres du seigneur des ténèbres.

_ « DOLORIS. DOLORIS. DOLORIS. DOLORS. » _

Il y eu un temps où ils avaient étés ces sous-larbins, à ramper comme des limaces sur le sol pour obtenir un vulgaire pardon de Voldemort. Evidemment, ils subissaient encore ses foudres mais au moins ils avaient l'habitude. Ils en eurent presque pitié et regardèrent les sous-fifres de Voldy crier de douleur.

-Disposez ! Cracha la voix de Voldemort une fois qu'il eut finit sa besogne. Macnair, Nott, qu'avez-vous de nouveau à me dire ?

Les deux hommes posèrent un pied au sol et expliquèrent calmement.

-Les aurors ont débarqués au manoir Malfoy…. Commença Nott

Le seigneur des ténèbres commença à se raidir.

-Nous avons pensés que les protections mises en place par Lucius étaient insuffisantes car le groupe d'aurors étaient bien constitué, Maugrey en tête. Continua Macnair

Le seigneur des ténèbres sortit sa baguette tandis qu'une aura noire s'échappait de lui.

-Mais il s'est avéré que nos suppositions étaient fausses. Malfoy en a installé dans tout le manoir et quand les aurors ont essayé de s'introduire dans la pièce pour chercher Potter ils se sont heurtés aux puissantes barrières de sécurité. Expliqua Nott.

Ils virent l'aura noire disparaitre tandis que le maitre se détendait.

-Ils ont aussi essayés de coincer Bella pour l'amener à Azkaban. Mais ils n'ont pas pût car leurs arguments manquaient de preuves solides. Termina Macnair

Ils sentirent le maitre les contourner puis furent relevés par le doigt blanchâtre de Voldemort.

-Bien… Tout cela me parfait. Envoyez moi Rogue, dites au loup-garou de surveiller attentivement ce qui ce passe au manoir, à Narcissa de veiller à ce que son fils ne tue pas Potter et vous serez les gardes temporaires de Bella, bien que je doute qu'elle ait besoin de deux nounous.

-Bien mon maitre…. Répondirent les deux hommes en s'inclinant pour repartir

* * *

Draco était furieux. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre que le manoir était sous haute surveillance mais en plus il comprit que son ennemi, St Potter vivait ici. Et pourquoi ? Cette raison lui échappait encore ! C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il se décida de descendre trouver son mère afin qu'elle explique ce cirque grossier. En chemin il tomba nez à nez avec sa tante qui elle semblait plutôt euphorique. Enfin, elle ressemblait à la Bella normale, dingue avec ses idées grossièrement géniales.

-Tata Bella ? L'appela-t-il

La sorcière pila net et le regarda dans les yeux

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi Potter est-il ici ? Que fait-il là ?

-Pour les besoins du seigneur des ténèbres. Tâche de ne pas le tuer si tu ne veux pas finir à croupir dans les cachots du manoir Jédusor comme un rat. Lui lança-telle d'un ton cinglant et amusé

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque pourtant…. Maugréa l'adolescent

-De quoi ? De croupir comme un rat dans des cachots insalubres ou de tuer le Survivant ? Demanda sa tante avec sa voix innocente

-…..

Draco regarda sa tante avec un regard blasé.

-Bah quoi ? Qui sait ce qui passe par la tête d'un jeune comme toi !

-Je te rappelle que tu as eu le même âge que moi et que tu meurs d'envie de tuer ce sale balafré de mes deux aussi ! Rétorqua vivement le jeune blond

-Draco ! LANGUAGE !

Le dit Draco se retourna pour voir son père avancer jusqu'à lui, sa canne claquant durement sur le sol. Il vit aussi sa tante prendre la poudre d'escampette, décidemment, quand Lucius trainait dans le coin elle ne faisait jamais long feu.

-Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas Potter mais tu lui dois malgré tout le respect.

-Mais…..

-Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un jeune que je me passerais d'avoir sous mon toit. Mais tu sais ce que c'est. Un ordre est un ordre. Alors jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, je ne veux plus entendre l'expression que tu as utilisée compris ?

Lucius regarda sévèrement son héritier. Celui-ci dût se résoudre à obéir.

-Bien père. Lâcha-t-il à contrecœur

Puis il fit comme sa tante et prit ses jambes à son cou, laissant son père seul dans le couloir. Il croisa sur sa route deux autres mangemorts appartenant au cercle privé. Un bref signe de tête en guise de salut et le voilà à la recherche de sa mère, introuvable pour le moment.

**…**

Harry était pensif. Quelle était donc cette maladie qui semblait le ronger ? Et pourquoi vouloir le sauver ? Après tout, il pouvait bien mourir, comme l'avait dit Rogue, s'il mourrait Voldemort ne mourrait pas. Trop complexe pour lui. Pourquoi Sirius n'était-il pas là quand il avait besoin de lui ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre. Il ferma les yeux et ne répondit rien.

La personne n'attendit pas d'invitations et entra. Un gros berger Allemand entra en premier et vint se loger sur le lit de l'adolescent. Puis une autre personne arriva et se posa dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Rogue quelques heures auparavant.

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. J'allais te dire que c'était réciproque mais cela aurait été un pieux mensonge. Dit alors la voix

Harry reconnaissait cette voix entre milles. Cela dit, il attendit la suite.

-Tenir un rôle ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air. Et même si je n'aime pas certaines manières chez toi je te propose de repartir de zéro. Les temps changent Potter et il faut que nous suivions notre époque.

-….

-Je sais très bien que tu m'entends, tes idées résonnent dans ma tête comme le bruit de l'église moldue que j'ai entendu un jour en me promenant dans Londres.

_« Merlin mais tout le monde lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?! Je vais avoir besoin de cours d'Occlumancie ! » _

-Je te le confirme Potter.

-…..

-Et puis si Tsar t'aime bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais mon pied à te pourrir la vie.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit que la masse qui l'écrasait était un chien de toute beauté. Il devait s'agir du dit Tsar. Il regarda le propriétaire assis à ses côtés et ne décela aucunes moqueries dans son regard. Pour une fois, il paraissait sincère, chose peu probable vu qu'il s'agissait de ….. Draco Malfoy en personne.

-Tu viens en paix pour me torturer ou tu attends quelque chose de moi ? Demanda le brun avec méfiance

-Ma mère m'a raconté.

-Alors c'est la pitié qui t'amènes, je n'en ai pas besoin. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire tu peux disposer ! Cracha sèchement Harry

Il pensait que Draco faisait un effort. Mais pas du tout. Celui-ci profitait de la situation. Mais au lieu de partit, Draco resta assis dans son fauteuil et engagea la conversation avec celui qu'il avait considéré comme son pire ennemi.

-Sans doutes aurions-nous étés de grands amis le jour de notre rentrée si tu m'avais serré la main ? Je me le suis toujours demandé. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le Survivant a écouté les conseils d'un Weasley plutôt que ceux d'un Malfoy ?

-…..

-Et puis j'ai réfléchi. Sans doute voulais-tu te tenir éloigné des personnes appartenant ou allant appartenir à la maison de ceux qui ont conduit à la perte de tes parents… Suis-je en train de me tromper Harry ?

Harry ressenti quelque chose de nouveau en lui. C'était la première fois que Mal… Draco l'appelait par son prénom et non pas par son nom. Et il l'avait dit d'une manière calme et pas mauvaise. Décidemment, le jeune héritier avait-il vraiment un cœur ?

-Je ne sais pas…. Murmura-t-il doucement en se relevant

-Je sais bien que l'on ne peut pas effacer nos querelles d'avant. J'ai appris que sur ordre du Lord tu allais rester pas mal de temps ici, il sera préférable pour le bien-être de tous qu'on soit dans nos bonnes cordes. Et j'aimerais que nos relations ne soient plus celles de pires ennemis mais plus qu'elles évoluent en amis.

Harry était suspicieux. Pourquoi Mal… Draco était si aimable avec lui ?

-Tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas ? Dit soudainement Draco

-J'ai du mal à imaginer disons. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Parce que je vais mourir ? Parce que je suis chez toi sous ordre de l'autre homme serpent cinglé ?

-Parce que la sensation que tu vis actuellement je la connaît et que je ne la souhaite même pas à la pire crapule du monde….

Les paroles de Narcissa lui revinrent en tête. C'était quoi ce cirque ?!

-Bon, tu devrais te reposer Harry. Si tu veux, Tsar peux rester avec toi.

-Merci

Dans un bureau du manoir, quelqu'un avait écouté la conversation entre les deux garçons… Cette même personne l'avait d'ailleurs noté sur un parchemin ensorcelé, qui se consumerait directement après sa lecture….

* * *

Bisous!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

**Laboratoire, manoir Malfoy **

Rogue était en train de faire ses potions et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Il semblait en rogne et pour cause : le fait que le Survivant soit malade était une chose mais depuis son arrivée forcée au manoir Malfoy, tout le monde semblait aux petits soins, chose qui était évidemment normale. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était que le Lord lui-même ait ordonné son transfert. A quoi jouait-il ?

Il était si préoccupé qu'il rata la coupe d'une herbe médicinal et s'entailla le doigt, laissant une goutte de sang tomber dans le chaudron…. Et bien sûr, il entendait toujours les aurors au-dessus s'énerver contre Lucius. Le blond semblait tenir et rien ne semblait l'énerver. Rogue eut une once de pitié à l'instar des aurors qui allaient découvrir pourquoi il ne fallait jamais jouer au plus idiot avec Lucius Malfoy**.**

* * *

Lucius ne semblait pas décidé à enlever les barrières qui bloquaient les aurors, il était même prêt à les regarder s'énerver contre lui toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Quoi que toute la nuit c'était un peu trop dire …

Maugrey tapa sa canne avec une force si violente qu'un bruit sourd résonna dans la demeure. Lucius était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait toujours certains sorciers tenter des sorts contre les boucliers.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprochez pour avoir mis ces barrières, Malfoy ? Questionna Shacklebolt

-Lord Malfoy. Et non pas la moindre reproche. Répondit calmement le blond

\- De toutes manières vous ne pouvez pas séquestrez Potter ici parce que votre maimaitre en a donné l'ordre ! S'exclama Dawlish

-Suis-je sot. J'ai ici un papier qui vous prouvera le contraire ! Dit Lucius en tendant à Maugrey un parchemin que Gigi lui avait ramené.

En lisant le dit parchemin, les aurors se décomposèrent sur place et n'en crûrent pas leurs yeux. Ils vérifièrent les signatures mais tout semblait en règle. A moins que ?

-Narcissa Malfoy pourrait-elle venir afin de confirmer qu'il s'agit bel et bien de sa signature ? Demanda Shacklebolt d'un ton impérieux

-Evidemment. Susurra l'homme. GIGI !

L'elfe accouru aussitôt devant son maitre et devant les regards blasés des aurors. Après avoir entendu l'ordre du maitre elle partit et revint quelques instants après avec la maitresse de maison. Celle-ci confirma sa signature et sa bonne foi grâce à des sortilèges de vérification confidentiels et c'est avec des têtes déconfites que les aurors réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient pour la plupart fait mal inutilement en cherchant à briser le mur.

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Malfoy. Nous reviendrons avec un accord écrit du ministre lui- même qui contrera vos étranges arrangements. Ne vous croyez pas à l'abri, personne n'y est, pas même l'aristocrate que vous êtes ! Cracha Maugrey en tournant les talons

-Je vous attends alors ! Répondit le blond d'un ton plus hypocrite que jamais

-….

-Lucius, je ne jouerais pas à cela si j'étais toi. Maugrey va nous avoir dans le viseur, encore plus qu'avant je veux dire. Ce n'est pas prudent de fanfaronner de la sorte, surtout si des mangemorts tels que Bella, Fenrir, Nott ou encore Greyback se promènent librement ici.

Lucius tourna un regard vers sa compagne avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais tant que les sorts de protections fonctionnaient, il n'y avait pas tant de problèmes que cela.

-Tu as sans aucuns doutes raison Cissa… Marmonna-t-il. Comment va Potter ? Arrive-t-il à survivre ?

-Je l'espère. Son état se dégrade mais il n'a pas ressenti les effets. Malheureusement, cela ne vas pas tarder et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit plus à la hauteur des prouesses magiques pour lesquelles il est connu….

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Potter s'était retrouvé chez eux du jour au lendemain, ils devaient faire des miracles pour vaincre sa terrible maladie et le seigneur des ténèbres était derrière tout cela. Qu'attendait-il ?

* * *

Harry avait fermé les yeux après la visite de Draco. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses paroles, qu'avait-il voulut lui faire comprendre ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi gentil et aimable envers lui ? Ou était l'arrogant et froid prince des Serpentards ?

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Qui venait encore l'importuner ? Sa chambre était un vrai moulin, chaque membre de la folle famille Malfoy venait, restait, partait comme bon leurs semblait….

_« Tu ferais mieux de t'exprimer à haute voix Harry…. Tu te fais du mal à ruminer de cette manière tes pensées…. » _

Il se figea. Cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête lui était familière.

_« Allons, ouvre les yeux, je ne te ferais pas de mal. » _

_« Non. Qui me prouve votre bonne fois, je suis en plein cauchemar…. »_

Mais la tentation était bien trop forte. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir devant lui une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une longue cape noire, le visage recouvert d'un masque aux motifs argentés… Le masque des… ?

-Vous êtes un de SES fidèles et vous venez me soutirer des informations n'est-ce pas ? Demanda brusquement Harry en se relevant

-Pas du tout Harry.

-Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

-Quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais connu mais qui a un lien avec une personne t'étant apparenté. Lui répondit la silhouette

-Je ne vois pas, désolé…..

D'un coup de baguette magique, le masque s'effaça pour laisser place à un homme aux cheveux mi- long, aux yeux noirs et aux traits apparemment joyeux. Harry crût halluciner quelques instants mais déchanta rapidement. L'homme en face de lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, tellement de personnes, il avait les mêmes traits que son illustre famille.

-Si c'est pour me torturer ce n'est pas la peine, je vais déjà mourir alors si je pouvais le faire en paix ce serait déjà bien ! Cracha Harry en tentant de cacher sa déception

-Ce n'est pas mon but Harry.

L'homme avait conservé son calme malgré les piques d'attaques que lui lançait le Survivant. Il était serein et avait lu tous les sentiments, pensées et états d'âme du Survivant sur son visage comme s'il s'était agi d'un livre ouvert.

-Mais, que voulez-vous ?

-Tu me tutoyer Harry… Je ne suis pas un ennemi, pas ton ennemi.

-Qui vous a dit que vous pouviez me tutoyer et m'appelez par mon prénom ? Je ne vous y ai pas autorisé ! Cracha Harry

-Vouvoie tu les membres de ta famille ?

Harry resta sans voix, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il se sentait perdu et n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation.

-….

-Car à ma connaissance, en comité privé, le tutoiement est de rigueur, même dans les familles aussi anciennes et sacrées que la nôtre.

-…

-Tu ne vois toujours pas qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Harry ?

-Oui… je l'ignore. N'êtes-vous pas une personne sous polynectar ? Ou êtes-vous une réelle personne ?

-Dans les deux cas les personnes sont réelles Harry.

-…

-Je suis Regulus Arcturus Black, le frère de Sirius. Se présenta finalement l'homme

Harry crût faire une attaque. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer à toute vitesse.

-Je suis venu te voir en vrai, histoire de m'assurer que tu n'avais pas trop changé physiquement et qu'il pourrait te reconnaitre.

-Qui ça IL ?

\- Vient le temps des révélations Harry. Sirius, mon adorable et agaçant frère ainé n'est pas mort. Le sort que lui a lancé ma cousine, que tu déteste tant, était bien réel mais le voile de l'arche était en fait relié à une pièce bien particulière du ministère. Il est possible de faire la demande de libération de l'être y étant mais seulement par une personne faisant parti de sa famille. Bellatrix m'en a informé et j'y suis allé, ayant le même sang que lui je n'ai eu aucun mal à le sortir de là. Tu dois quand même savoir que le voile ne marche qu'une seule fois, après c'est la mort directe.

-Mais ? Pourquoi se fait-il passer pour un mort ?

-Il ne fait rien. Le ministère l'a déclaré disparu mais en aucun cas Sirius Black n'a été signalé mort. Notre mère le garde en lieu sûr avec elle afin de le protéger quelques temps. Tu pourras bientôt le revoir, il faut juste que Cissa et Severus m'informent que tu peux être déplacé quelques heures.

Harry sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Son parrain, Patmol, son presque père était vivant !

-Ne pleures pas Ryry, tout va bien. Le rassura Regulus en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Mais… Bellatrix ? N'est-elle pas une mangemorte ? Pourquoi avoir tué son propre cousin pour le faire revenir après ? Demanda le Survivant, incrédule

\- C'était la première partie du plan, mais je t'en parlerais la prochaine fois….Bella n'a jamais été méchante comme les gens le disent. Elle est certes folle par moment et parfois complètement incontrôlable mais tu te rendras vite compte qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise au fond d'elle.

\- Et quel est donc son rôle ?

-Etre elle-même. Nous sommes une sorte de groupe de mangemorts protestants. Draco ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

-Non…

-Vois-tu, au moment venu je suis certain que tes tuteurs t'en parleront sans aucuns doutes mieux que moi. Mais tout cela est parti d'une simple histoire. Au début de l'année 1980, ma cousine Narcissa a voulu protéger ses enfants de la puissance malfaisante du seigneur des ténèbres et n'a pas annoncé leur naissance au Lord. Il n'a été au courant que quand un traitre au sein de nos rangs l'en a informé.

-Mais de quels enfants parlez-vous ?

Harry était perdu, Draco avait-il eu un frère ou une sœur dans le passé ? Il continua d'écouter le récit de Regulus, avide de connaitre cette terrible suite.

-Pour montrer aux Malfoy que seul lui décidait de l'avenir de ses futurs mangemorts, qu'il était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait, le Seigneur des ténèbres a infligé une série de Doloris très puissants sur ma cousine et son mari et à condamnée à mort un des enfants. La petite a survécu quelques semaines dans les pires conditions avant d'être finalement tuée par la main de Voldemort devant les regards impuissants de ses parents… Et comme le Lord l'avait dit, les futurs mangemorts ne devaient pas être en trop grand nombre, il à garder le garçon car il l'a jugé plus digne de vivre.

-…..

-Et depuis ce jour plusieurs mangemorts nous ont rejoints par solidarité, Bellatrix et son mari en font partis, les Malfoy aussi. Et puis il y a Sirius, notre mère Walburga, le loup-garou Lupin, Sevy, mon meilleur ami Rabastan. Nous essayons de réparer cette terrible injustice sans avoir de clan attitré. Mais l'avantage que nous avons est de côtoyer le mage noir, l'Ordre du Phoenix ne possède pas cet atout.

-Donc Malfoy enquête pour vous à Poudlard si je comprends bien ?

\- Oui, Draco nous ait très utile à Poudlard, il cache très bien son double jeu et nous donne de très bonnes informations. Tu devrais revoir ton image de lui, en le connaissant mieux tu te rendrais compte qu'il peut-être un excellent ami. Il y en a d'autres mais tu les découvriras avec le temps.

-Malf… Draco ? Un espion ? Impossible….. Murmura Harry pour lui-même

-Et être dans le clan de la lumière n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Vois-tu Harry, quand tes parents ont disparus cette nuit d'octobre, Dumbledore aurait très bien pût te confier aux Malfoy qui par le lien de Cissa sont tes tuteurs pour le moment. Tu aurais grandi avec Draco que tu considèrerais comme ton frère et non comme ton ennemi. Et puis il y avait la famille Black, ma mère aurait pût te prendre sous son aile mais non. Le chef incontesté de la lumière t'a confié à des moldus…..

Harry sentit la rancœur dans la voix de Regulus.

-…

-Ne te sens pas responsable Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien, essaye juste de te dire que tu te trouves entre deux camps, pas forcément mieux l'un que l'autre.

-Vous me dites que la plupart des fidèles de Voldemort sont en fait des espions et qu'ils font ça par vengeance ? Demanda Harry, choqué et incrédule

-C'est à peu près ça. Mais tu te rendras vite compte que dans le clan de la lumière les embrouilles sont nombreuses, que les choses qui s'y passent sont vraiment horrible. La preuve en est avec tes soi-disant _amis_ ….

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Et qui est cette personne que tous semblent vouloir venger ? Demanda le Survivant

-Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour te répondre sur ça Harry…. Le temps des réponses arrivera bientôt. Reposes toi maintenant…

Et l'homme remit son masque d'un coup de baguette magique, serra la main d'Harry puis partit discrètement...

* * *

Severus venait de transplaner au manoir Jédusor. Quand il entra dans la salle du trône, il vit tous les sous-fifres, les jeunes recrues se plier de douleur sur le sol. Le seigneur des ténèbres était assis et pointait sa baguette sur eux en les regardant d'un air las.

_« ENDOLORIS. » _

Il ne s'arrêta pas en voyant son maitre des potions.

_« ENDOLORIS. » _

-Maitre, j'ai le rapport sur Potter…. Informa Severus en posant un genou au sol

Voldemort aurait pût le sanctionner pour avoir osé le déranger dans sa séance de torture mais il ne le fit pas. Le rapport sur Potter était bien trop important pour le torturer, il le ferait peut-être après.

-Dis-moi Severus…

-Potter n'a pas encore ressenti le moindre effet. J'ai préparé des potions antidouleur et Narcissa s'occupe de lui. D'après les premiers diagnostiques, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas encore trop atteint. Mais au fil des jours il s'affaiblira….

Le lord semblait réfléchir.

\- Trouve-moi le loup-garou !

\- Maitre ? Demanda Severus sans comprendre la demande

\- Trouve-moi Greyback sans poser de questions ! « ENDOLORIS »

L'homme se tordit de douleur sur le sol aux pieds de son maitre. Quand celui-ci leva le sort il s'inclina et partit vers la zone de transplanage**.**

* * *

**Dans un couloir du manoir Malfoy…..**

-BELLA !

La sorcière continua sa route sans se retourner à l'entente de son prénom.

-BELLATRIX BLACK !

-QUOI ?! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton furieux

-Il serait temps que tu laisses Rod respirer un peu, je t'accorde le fait qu'il soit ton mari mais tu ne peux pas le garder exclusivement pour toi et lui interdire de me fréquenter ! Tempêta un homme

-Je ne le garde pas et je ne lui interdis rien. Rod est libre mais comme tu l'as dit il est marié. En aucun cas il n'est stipulé que le couple Lestrange doit se coltiner à longueur de journée le frère jumeau sangsue du mari.

-Tu n'es qu'un garce Bella ! Avant votre union nous étions une seule personne mais depuis son mariage avec la folle furieuse, il est différent et c'est à cause de toi ! Cracha violemment l'homme

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un misérable parasite qui mérite son statut de célibataire endurci ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lady Lestrange n'a jamais daigné te trouver une femme ! Alors maintenant fiche moi la paix Rabastan ! Lui répondit sa belle-sœur d'un ton furieux

Ce fût la goutte de trop pour Rabastan qui perdit son calme et asséna une violente gifle à la sorcière devant lui. Puis en la voyant tituber il fût presque horrifié de son geste et le regretta immédiatement. Il avait toujours appris que même s'il était en colère, un homme ne devait jamais lever la main sur une femme… Et même si il considérait Bellatrix comme une vipère dangereuse et folle elle n'en restait pas moins une dame.

Bellatrix ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. Elle avait l'habitude des querelles avec Rabastan mais jamais l'homme ne l'avait frappée aussi brutalement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit le coup en pleine figure.

-Bella….

-Recule. Est-ce ton sens de la réparti ou ta profonde stupidité qui t'ont poussé à lever la main sur moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale

-Bella….

-Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. Je retiens ce coup, tu mériterais que je te torture pour avoir osé me frapper !

L'homme bomba le torse et fit reculer la sorcière contre le mur derrière elle en lui bloquant les poignets avec ses puissantes mains. Mais quand il plongea son regard dans le sien il ne vit pas de la panique ou de la peur, il vit de la colère intense.

-Femme ou pas, tu n'as aucuns droits à me parler de la sorte Bella !

-Lâches moi tout de suite Rabastan !

Il n'en fit rien et la garda plaquée contre le mur. Mais quelques instants après il se retrouvait sur le sol à se tordre de douleur devant elle. Bellatrix avait un véritable don pour la magie et la torture. La magie informulée était un des domaines où elle excellait le plus.

-La prochaine fois tu te rappelleras que je n'aime pas me répéter. Lui dit-elle en partant.

Elle l'avait bien mal évalué…. Le frère jumeau de Rodolphus sortit sa baguette et lança un sort contre sa belle-sœur. Elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter et enchaina à son tour. Les Doloris pleuvaient dans le couloir et n'importe qui sain d'esprit ne serait pas venu à ce moment. Mais Greyback semblait avoir un penchant pour la folie.

Le loup-garou arrivait, sans se rendre compte du coup d'état lancé par son confrère mangemort contre sa partenaire de combat. Il releva la tête pour voir Rabastan et Bellatrix se livrer une bataille des plus coriaces. Chacun d'entre eux défendaient avec force l'honneur qu'ils avaient en attaquant vicieusement.

-Va crever en enfer sale mégère barge ! Hurla Rabastan en se protégeant derrière une des statues sacrées de Lucius

-Et toi sale réplique parasite imparfaite tu mériterais de pourrir comme un rat dans les geôles du manoir de notre seigneur ! Rétorqua immédiatement la sorcière

Fenrir regardait le spectacle avec des yeux de chouettes ahurie. Un sort sorti de nul parti éclata l'un des vases en cristal servant de décoration. Un cri retentit et de nouvelles insultes fusèrent.

-Folle à lier !

-Sangsue imparfaite !

Puis le ricanement si particulier de Bella. Et les cris de Rabastan.

-Stupéfix !

-Sectumsempra !

Les deux sorts se touchèrent, créant un vacarme terrible dans le manoir…

-Crucio !

Rabastan fût touché et tenta de résister à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps.

-Espèce de garce !

Seul un ricanement lui répondit. Furieux, Rabastan se releva et abandonnant sa baguette, se jeta de tout son poids sur Bellatrix, la plaquant au sol tel un joueur de rugby, sport moldu qu'il n'avait jamais compris.

Elle se débattit avec une telle violence que l'homme se demanda comment elle avait été entrainée. N'ayant toujours pas vu le loup-garou caché dans un coin, il s'apprêtait à remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il allait lever la main pour la calmer mais Greyback lui attrapa le bras en le regardant d'un air menaçant.

-Voyons Rabastan, mon vieux copain, depuis quand tapes tu des femmes ? Lui dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

-Fout le camp sale bête ! Va mordre les enfants ! Cracha le mangemort

Fenrir allait répliquer quand il vit l'homme émettre un cri de douleur. Alors qu'il pensait à un doloris informulé il le vit porter ses mains à un endroit bien particulier. Bellatrix s'extirpa sans difficultés et se releva comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors comme ça la grande Bellatrix Lestrange se fait terrasser par son adorable et sexy beau-frère ? Demanda narquoisement le loup-garou

-On se demande bien qui est à terre en train de se demander s'il pourra encore copuler ! Ce sale parasite m'a sous-estimé, je suis bien plus puissante que lui ! S'exclama-t-elle en ricanant

_« Et très modeste aussi »_ pensa le loup-garou

-Aussi !

Fenrir l'entendit ricaner et tourna les talons en regardant une dernière fois Rabastan, allongé dans le couloir….

* * *

Dans le bureau du chef de famille, l'ambiance était tout autre. Narcissa était assise en face du bureau de son mari et l'observait regarder à travers la grande baie vitrée. Il semblait pensif, est-ce le passage des aurors qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?

-As-tu expliqué à notre fils le pourquoi de la venue de Potter ici ? Lui demanda-t-il sans se retourner

-Je n'ai pas eu à aller le chercher. Draco était présent quand les aurors ont franchis les barrières du domaine, il a tout entendu et est venu me trouver afin d'avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ce remue-ménage

-Que lui-as-tu dis exactement ?

-La vérité. Même si Harry est le Survivant et le soit disons ennemi de Dray, il reste un jeune malgré tout et qui plus est une personne malade…. Et….

-Cissa….. Ce n'est pas Cahill, ne le vois pas sous cette forme…. La coupa le patriarche en se tournant enfin vers sa femme

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Cahill ! Siffla froidement la blonde. Il s'agit d'une personne malade et même si c'est un ordre du maitre, je me suis engagée envers deux personnes de faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un mourir. M'entends-tu Lucius ?

-Oui Cissa. Mais ne le fais pas par culpabilité, tu ne changeras pas le passé.

La blonde allait répondre à cette dernière phrase quand des cris se firent entendirent dans le couloir. Puis des pas résonnèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus.

-Ou est le loup-garou ? Demanda-t-il brutalement

-Bonjour Severus, quel bon vent t'amène par ici ? Dit le blond en regardant son ami

\- Le loup-garou !

-Severus ?

-….

-….

-Bonjour Lucius, bon ou est ce maudit loup-garou ?! L'as-tu vu ou aperçut par-là ?

-Du quel me parles-tu ? Questionna le blond

-Greyback, la bête furieuse !

-Aucunes idées. Il était en surveillance du domaine et de toi ce matin mais depuis le début de l'après-midi il n'est plus là.

Un petit regard suspicieux de Severus sur Narcissa et il quitta la pièce en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Greyback n'était-il pas retourné auprès du seigneur des ténèbres ? Questionna son épouse

-Je ne sais point ma douce. Greyback est un animal libre, il fait bien ce que bon lui semble.

* * *

Regulus venait de transplaner au Square Grimmaud et se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère. Les deux hommes s'observaient en silence et c'est les cris incessants de leur mère qui les tira de leurs sombres pensées.

-REGULUS BLACK ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

L'homme s'en alla dans les escaliers rendre visite à sa très chère mère. Celle-ci l'attendait patiemment, les bras croisés et l'observait à travers sa toile.

-As-tu vu le petit ? Comment-va-t-il ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix qui ne lui était pas connue

-Il semblait faible mais toujours sain d'esprit…

-Oh mon petit Harry…. Le coupa la voix soulagée de Sirius

-Laisse-moi finir Sirius ! Trancha sèchement Regulus

-Je lui ai expliqué que son bon toutou de parrain était encore vivant et tout cela grâce à moi-même et à ma très chère cousine adorée ! Dire qu'il a été surpris est un euphémisme….

-Quand pourras-t-il recevoir de la visite ou se déplacer ? Cria la voix de Sirius depuis la cuisine

Bientôt. Sevy doit encore me tenir de son état et Cissa va aviser pour les prochains jours.

-Et cette chère Narcissa ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Sirius en arrivant devant le tableau de sa mère

-Bien d'après ce que j'ai compris, je ne l'ai qu'entrecroiser rapidement au détour d'un couloir. Bella m'a dit qu'elle s'y prenait très à cœur, oubliant par moment que c'était le survivant…

-Elle se sent toujours coupable n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Walburga s'abattit durement sur son fils ainé. Elle soupira d'un air las malgré sa rigide éducation.

-Malheureusement oui. Moi-même quand j'ai crût que Regulus était mort je m'en suis voulue terriblement. Et quand je t'ai renié, je n'ai éprouvé des remords que quelques mois après….Nous nous sentons toujours coupables des problèmes qu'ont vécus nos enfants.

-Ça fait plaisir à entendre…. Grommela Sirius

-Mais c'est du passé tout cela mon chéri ! Minauda sa mère

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça maman ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Rétorqua le dit chéri

-SIRIUS BLACK ! Un homme de bonne famille ne sermonne pas sa mère de la sorte ! Tonna la femme du tableau

-Gnagnagna….. Se moqua Sirius en retournant dans la cuisine sous le rire de son frère et le cri d'indignation de sa mère**.**

* * *

**A bientôt!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les écritures en gras sont les paroles en fourchelang.**

* * *

**Bureau de Lucius. **

Lucius était assis tel un roi dans son fauteuil et regardait son fils d'un air hautain. Il le regardait sans bouger excessivement les paupières tout en gardant un silence effrayant. Son fils ne semblait pas du tout impressionné et attendait docilement que son père commence à parler.

-Pourquoi tant de gentillesse de ta part envers Pott… Harry ? Répond moi sincèrement Draco. Dit finalement le patriarche en plongeant son regard dans celui de son héritier

_« Inutile de sonder mon esprit, vous n'y arriverez pas. » _

-Il se trouve que mère m'a informé de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et même si c'est St Potter… personne ne devrait lui souhaiter de mourir.

Lucius trouvait Draco relativement calme, il parlait bien du même Potter non ?

-Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à ta mère ce matin Draco. Ce n'est pas elle, ne te méprend pas sur tes intentions envers le Survivant. Et même si je suis sûr que son toutou de parrain ne va pas tarder à tout lui expliquer, restes sur tes gardes fils. Potter est ici sur ordre du maitre.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas père. Je sais très bien de quel ressort il s'agit et je ne compte pas me montrer idiot, je prendrais les décisions qu'il faudra en temps voulu. Et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle, merci de me le rappeler ! Rétorqua ironiquement le fils

-Pas d'insolence Draco. N'oublie pas tes priorités.

-Aucuns risques. Puis-je disposer maintenant ?

-Oui.

Et Draco quitta précipitamment le bureau de son père, sans un regard. Il était si concentré à regarder le sol qu'il ne vit pas sa tante à l'angle du couloir.

-Désolé tante Bella…. Murmura-t-il d'un ton confus

-Oh pas grave ! Lui répondit-elle de sa voix enfantine

Ils allaient continuer leur route quand….

-Tante Bella ?

La dite Bella s'arrêta sans se retourner.

-Est-ce que tu l'as connue ? Je veux dire… avant qu'elle ne meurt ?

-…

Bellatrix ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Comment formuler tout cela ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Dray ? Lui répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement neutre

-Pour savoir. Mère refuses d'aborder ce sujet avec moi et père se bloque.

-Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la connaitre. Tout a été rapide cette nuit-là… Répondit finalement sa tante

-Et crois-tu que Severus pourra sauver Potter ?

-Le seigneur des ténèbres l'a secouru au bon moment, donc je suis certaine que Severus saura comment faire pour sauver la vie du Gryffondor.

Draco ne répondit rien. Jamais sa tante ne lui avait semblé aussi saine d'esprit que maintenant. Il l'avait toujours connu démentiellement folle mais pas calme et posée. Elle semblait elle aussi avoir beaucoup souffert par le passé, mais comment ?

-Merci….

La sorcière le regarda d'un air plus que surpris.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu Draco ?

Draco ne répondit rien et partit, laissant sa tante dans le couloir. Bellatrix le regarda fuit comme un lâche avant de comprendre son neveu, apparemment, la venue de son pire ennemi ne lui réussissait pas bien.

Elle en aurait presque oublié la raison de sa présence dans le manoir. Elle se dirigea vers le cabinet de sa sœur et s'y engouffra rapidement. Elle y vit sa sœur, assise devant le bureau à remplir de la paperasse, lunettes sur les yeux.

-Hum hum.

Bellatrix se surprit à penser que le bruit qu'elle venait d'émettre ressemblait à ceux que la vieille bigote en rose du ministère faisaient. Gifle mentale.

-…

Toujours pas de réactions.

-Grrrrr…

Ah non ! C'était pire ! On aurait dit Greyback !

-…..

Bellatrix tempêtait intérieurement. Cissa était-elle devenue sourde ?

-Cissa ! J'ai besoin… d'aide… Murmura-telle honteusement

Toutes personnes connaissant un minimum Bellatrix savait qu'elle avait horreur de demander de l'aide et encore plus quand il s'agissait de sa famille. C'est à ce moment-là que la blonde leva la tête pour faire face à sa détraquée de sœur.

-J'aurais besoin que tu me donnes une potion et que tu regardes si cette brute épaisse qui me sert de beau-frère ne m'a pas démonté l'épaule. Lui dit-elle alors d'un ton mi- agacé et mi- calme

Narcissa se leva d'un bond et fronça les sourcils.

-Lucius ? Pourquoi a-t-il….

-Non. Rabastan. J'ai réglé des comptes avec ce sale parasite dans le couloir est. D'ailleurs j'espère que Lucius ne tenait pas trop à ses statues ou même au vase parce qu'ils n'existent plus…

-Bella…. J'espère pour vous que vos nerfs sont solides. Quand Lucius s'en rendra compte tu pourras t'estimer heureuse de n'avoir qu'une épaule démontée…Murmura la blonde en imaginant les dégâts

Bellatrix allait répondre quand sa sœur la fit s'asseoir de force sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Narcissa pût constater que non seulement Bella avait un bel hématome mais qu'en plus son épaule semblait fracturée. Rabastan n'avait pourtant pas la carrure de Greyback…..

-Tu as l'épaule fracturée Bella. Comment as-tu fais par Merlin ?! S'étonna Cissa

-Il m'a plaquée au sol comme un vulgaire objet et tout le monde sait que cet imbécile n'est qu'une brute! Précisa Bellatrix

La brune tressaillit quand sa sœur lui remit l'épaule en place à l'aide d'un petit sort. Mais elle ne fit rien quand elle y appliqua un bandage.

-Arrête un peu les cascades pour le moment Bella. Tu es déjà pas mal amochée comme ça ! Siffla furieusement la blonde en laissant sa sœur partir

-Pas de problèmes ! Caqueta la brune de sa voix enfantine

-Bella….

-Quoi ?

-Tiens, n'en abuses pas. Lui dit la blonde en lui tendant une fiole remplie d'une potion transparente

-Comptes sur moi ! S'exclama sa sœur en partant, la remerciant d'un bref signe de tête

Puis elle claqua la porte du cabinet, faisant voler toutes les feuilles de Narcissa, s'attisant ainsi un regard noir de sa cadette.

* * *

Harry en avait marre de rester enfermé dans cette chambre. Il décida donc de se lever afin d'explorer un peu ce manoir. En sortant il inspira l'air frais qui circulait et se remplit les poumons. Il repensa à sa discussion avec Regulus Black. Dire qu'il avait été surpris était un euphémisme…. Mais Merlin savait à quel point il était heureux de savoir Sirius vivant !

Il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne en face de lui. Il lui rentra presque dedans et quand il releva la tête il en fût très surpris.

-Salut petit pote Potter ! Scanda une voix grave

_« Hein ? »_

Qui pouvait bien l'appeler de la sorte ? Pote Potter ?

Il observa l'homme en face de lui et distingua un léger bouc camouflé sous la large capuche noire. Des yeux d'un gris scintillant l'observaient en silence….

-Lestrange ? S'hasarda Harry d'un ton peu sûr de lui

-En chair et en os ! Répondit le dit Lestrange. Tu as enfin décidé de sortir de ta chambre ?

-Il le faut non ? Rétorqua le jeune sorcier d'un ton plus brut qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et puis j'ai faim…

-Lucius ne te nourrit donc pas ? demanda la voix moqueuse de l'homme

-….

-Ce n'est pas grave Potter. N'auras-tu pas vu ma femme ?

-Comme je viens de sortir de ma chambre je dirais que non. Et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la retrouver !

L'homme ricana et disparut dans un tournoiement de cape.

* * *

Dans la salle du trône, Lord Voldemort semblait en pleine médiation. Le fait de se défouler sur ses larbins ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait plus. Mais quoi ? Le garçon ne semblait pas totalement remis et aucuns plans assez logique ou même stable ne lui parvenait à l'esprit. A moins que ?

Il hurla à son larbin préféré, Peter le rat d'aller lui chercher Lucius. Puis il replongeât dans ses profondes pensées.

_« Et si je faisais un transfert d'énergie ? Le garçon se fatiguerait moins et je pourrais me maintenir stable grâce à des potions et à l'aura des recrues ? Ou alors une adoption du sang le sauverait ? Mais qui endosserait ce rôle ? » _

Il entendit un bruit dans la salle du trône et vit vaguement son bras droit arriver, posant un genou sur le sol devant lui. Il le laissa patienter juste pour la plaisir, après tout Lucius était le serviteur donc il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Lord Voldemort se leva de son siège pour contourner avec délectation son serviteur. Lucius ne bougeait pas, il restait immobile et calme comme une statue….

-Tu m'as dit que par les liens de Narcissa tu étais le tuteur d'Harry n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il de sa voix glacée

-Oui mon maitre c'est exact.

-Mais être son tuteur n'apporte rien d'autre que son obéissance envers toi…. De qui, selon toi, Potter pourrait devenir l'héritier ?

-…

-Répond à ma question Lucius….

-De vous mon maitre. Je suis certain que le garçon se rendrait compte qu'être l'héritier des ténèbres est la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver.

-Je ne te demande de me répondre par crainte mais par honnêteté Lucius…..

Lucius resta interdit. Si jamais il disait la pure vérité il serait torturé au Doloris et si jamais il disait ce que voulait entendre son maitre il serait aussi torturé ? Ou était donc la logique de la chose ?

-Narcissa n'hésiterais pas à le prendre sous son aile et je suis certain que Draco n'y verra pas trop de contraintes. D'après ce que j'ai crût comprendre en l'interrogeant ce matin, il ne le hait pas tant que ça.

-Serais-tu en train de me dire que ton fils qui a toujours détesté Potter prend bien le fait que ce dernier habite avec vous ?

-Oui mon maitre.

Il y eu un silence pesant. Un silence qui terrifia Lucius au plus haut point. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il vit arriver Queudver avec une silhouette miniature. Voldemort n'en tint pas compte et continua à réfléchir sur la personne qui pouvait faire une adoption de sang avec Potter. Il fallait une personne apparenté à sa famille, de près ou de loin. Et il cherchait sans relâches…..

-Lucius, retournes au manoir Malfoy et fais-moi un rapport sur l'état de Potter tous les jours. Siffla-t-il

-Bien mon maitre. Répondit le mangemort en s'inclinant

Puis il sortit de la pièce en baissant respectueusement la tête pour la personne se tenant près de Queudver. Une fois le bras droit de son maitre sorti, le rat s'avança et s'inclina à son tour.

-Maitre…. Lestr…. Rodolphus m'a confié la garde de son altesse. Il vous prie de l'excuser mais il ne pouvait s'en occuper plus longtemps…. Balbutia le rat de sa voix niaise

-Viens…. Siffla la voix glaciale du Lord

La petite silhouette s'avança vers le maitre des lieux. Arrivée devant lui, elle baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect et son capuchon lui fût ôté. Voldemort pût donc apercevoir une petite fille d'environ 5 ans. Ses longs cheveux ébène bouclés tombaient en cascade dans son dos et sa peau pâle concurrençait avec celle de l'homme serpent.

-Qu'as-tu fais avec Rodolphus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme

-Apprentissage du doloris sur des moldus. Puis leçon de potions avec Severus dans les cachots.

-As-tu réussi ? Demanda le Lord

-Pas tout à fait. Rod a dit que je manquais d'énergie.

Voldemort plissa ses yeux carmin.

-« Rodolphus a dit que je manquais d'énergie » La corrigea-t-il

-Oui. Mais Severus a dit que pour les potions c'était bien.

-« Mais il y a les Doloris…. » Souffla-t-il à moitié agacé

Elle baissa la tête en signe de honte. Pourquoi tant d'indifférence envers ses talents en potions ?

-Regardes moi dans les yeux.

L'ordre était tombé comme la lame d'une guillotine. Elle s'exécuta.

-Tu vas apprendre à lancer un doloris correctement. M'entends-tu Tara ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Oui père

-As-tu compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Oui père.

-Alors retournes dans ta chambre. Marcus devrais arriver.

**-Ne sois pas triste Tara, les enfants doivent apprendre. **Siffla-t-il en fourchelang

**-Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui m'apprends ?** Lui demanda-t-elle

**-Parce que j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire. Quand tu seras arrivée à un stade important je prendrais le relais.** Lui expliqua Voldemort. **Maintenant remontes Tara.**

La gamine s'exécuta, sachant pertinemment que son père ne supportait pas de se répéter.

* * *

Un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre dans le couloir attenant à la chambre de la jeune demoiselle. Ses précepteurs se hâtèrent d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer un mangemort et sortirent en silence. Marcus était là. Mais la petite fille ne bougea pas, refusant de se déplacer ou même d'adresser un seul regard pour son invité.

-Tara ?

-…

-Tara mon p'tit bout, arrête de bouder veux-tu ?

-…..

-Je sais bien que l'indifférence de ton père ne te plait pas et que les reproches sont durs à encaisser quand on sait à quel point tu t'investis mais je t'en conjure par Merlin, arrête de bouder.

-….

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi…

Les yeux de la petite fille se mirent à briller. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose et malheureusement c'était presque impossible.

Le mangemort ouvrit une seconde fois la porte pour laisser passer la surprise. Marcus Flint Sr aimait voir cette gamine heureuse, à chaque fois elle était souriante et ne méritait en rien l'indifférence et le presque mépris de celui qu'elle appelait papa…. C'était affligeant mais il ne pouvait rien dire sous peine de se prendre un bon doloris.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange en personne. Elle semblait avoir laissé ses airs de mangemort sadique, folle et cruelle de côté pour montrer son vrai visage. Elle s'avança vers la petite fille qui se jeta sur elle, l'enlaçant de ses petits bras fins. La gamine enfoui son visage dans le cou de la sorcière pour s'imprégner au maximum de son parfum si doux.

-Ne pars plus… Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille

Bellatrix caressa le dos de l'enfant en la soulevant tendrement sous le regard heureux de Marcus. L'homme s'inclina, salua sa partenaire de combat et sortit en silence, envoyant un baiser à la petite fille.

-Ne pars plus…. Répéta Tara en se collant d'avantage à son ainée

Bellatrix était muette comme une carpe. Comment dire à cette si jolie bouille qu'elle allait la laisser là, encore une fois ?

-Oh mon tout petit…je suis désolée …. Lui murmura-t-elle en tant que réponse

Tara pleura. Du haut de ses 5ans elle métrisait presque le doloris mais restait incapable de se séparer de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, la personne que les mangemorts surnommaient « la folle sadique »

Et Bellatrix s'en voulait. Depuis la disparition tragique de Cahill elle avait mis beaucoup de ses principes de côté. En se rangeant aux côtés des mangemorts indignés et déchus elle avait pensé trahir son maitre. Elle avait vu ça comme la pire souffrance que personne ne lui avait jamais infligé. Pourtant, elle avait été le seul maitre de l'histoire…

-Tara, je ne peux pas rester ce soir…. Tu seras sage n'est-ce pas ?

-…. Je ne veux pas rester ici. Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? Avec tonton Rod et Sevy ?

-C'est impossible pour le moment… Tu le sais, nous en avons déjà parlé, il faut que tu attendes sagement ici et bientôt nous serons ensemble pour toute la vie.

Bellatrix savait que ce discours niais la rendait ridicule mais elle s'en fichait. Tout moyen était bon pour rassurer Tara et l'éloigner des magouilles sans queue ni tête de l'homme qui était son père. Mais le plus douloureux dans cette histoire restait le fait que Bellatrix ne pouvait voir Tara à volonté, qu'elle devait se contenter de courts mais précieux instants avec la petite fille.

\- Je dois y aller princesse, sois sage d'accord ? Promet le moi…

-Oui, je promets. Répondit sagement l'enfant en mettant sa petite main sur sa poitrine

Et Bellatrix serra l'enfant dans les bras, faisant attraction de la douleur à l'épaule, avant de repartir, laissant encore une fois la petite fille seule, le cœur plein de regrets et de haine envers le monde entier**.**

* * *

Harry avait finalement trouvé la cuisine. Il s'était installé en hésitant et les elfes cuisinières lui avaient concocté un bon repas. L'elfe personnel de Draco l'avait servi en prenant soin de ne pas froisser cet invité de marque.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose immonde dans ton assiette ? Demanda une voix trainante

Harry se retourna brusquement et vit Draco, accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait un air pincé, le même que celui qu'il affichait quand il devait se rendre en étude des moldus à Poudlard.

-Bouillabaisse.

-Bouilla… Quoi ? S'insurgea le blond

-Bouillabaisse. Répéta imperturbablement le brun

-Et d'où vient ce truc ? On dirait le contenu de l'estomac des Scrouts à pétards que l'autre lourdaud nous a fait nourrir….

Harry ignora ostensiblement la remarque faite sur Hagrid et commença à manger.

-De France mon cher, de France.

Draco ricana.

-Sans blague ? D'où viennent alors les stéréotypes de la merveilleuse gastronomie française ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Sais pas…. Marmonna-t-il

Draco tira une chaise et s'assit en face de St Potter. Il le fixa d'un air suspect et regarda avec une expression vide son repas.

-Avait-tu quelque chose de particulier à me dire ? Demanda Harry

-Oui

-Je t'écoute Dragichou.

Le blond manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Dragi quoi ? Il passa au-dessus et se lança.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit le jour où je suis venu dans ta chambre avec Tsar ?

Hochement positif de tête. Le blond continua, imperturbable.

-Je t'avais dit que je connaissais ce que tu vivais. En vérité il ne s'agissait pas de moi… Jadis, j'ai eu une sœur. Jumelle. Mais elle est décédée il y à 15ans.

Harry resta interdit.

-Elle s'appelait Cahill Narcissa Malfoy. Elle est morte après une longue agonie et tout cela à cause du seigneur des ténèbres. Lâcha Draco avec amertume

-C'est cette fille dont parle sans arrêt ta mère ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Sa mère ? Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de Cahill devant Potter ?

-Le mur qui s'épare ma chambre du couloir est aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier. J'ai tout entendu, sans le vouloir évidemment. Elle n'a jamais cité de nom mais elle en parlait avec l'adjectif elle donc j'en ai conclus qu'il s'agissait d'une proche de la famille.

-Bonne déduction. Ricana Draco

-Pour en revenir à cette histoire, soit discret si jamais tu croises un de mes parents. Ou même le Lord. Il sera bien capable de me torturer pour avoir fait sortir cette histoire de l'ombre.

-Pourquoi est-ce de sa faute si Cahill est morte ? Demanda soudainement le brun

-….

-Je ne dirais rien Malf… Draco.

\- Parce qu'il est comme les détraqueurs, il empêchera qui il voudra d'être heureux. Voler l'énergie positive de ses fidèles est son activité préférée. Voir la souffrance….

Harry observa son ancien ennemi. Il semblait profondément attristé et son air froid de prince des Serpentards avait disparût pour laisser place à un jeune homme dévasté. Il en eut presque pitié. Malfoy avait donc un cœur….

-Cela restera dans cette cuisine, maintenant je vais te laisser. Si jamais tu cherches mes parents ou autre chose tu n'auras qu'à appeler TS, c'est l'elfe qui t'a été désigné.

-Bien.

Puis le blond quitta précipitamment la cuisine, laissant Harry finir sa bouillabaisse. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer, il devait en apprendre plus sur cette Cahill, plus sur les Malfoy et sur la raison qui avait poussé le Lord à tuer de sang-froid la fille de son bras droit….

* * *

Marcus Flint Sr s'était retiré et avait rejoint la salle du trône ou son maitre, tête de serpent, l'attendait. _« Un rapport à faire, pour changer… »_Pensa le mangemort avec lassitude.

Il s'agenouilla devant son maitre en posant sa baguette au sol, près de lui. Il ne releva les yeux que quand le doigt blanchâtre du maitre lui toucha le menton. Les yeux rouges carmin se plantèrent sur lui telle une flèche dans sa cible.

-Qu'as-tu fais avec la gamine ? Siffla-t-il dangereusement

-Rien mon maitre. Je lui ai parlé et j'ai introduit Bellatrix dans la pièce. Puis je suis parti afin de vous faire le rapport, mon maitre.

Voldemort lui tourna autour dans un silence pesant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon maitre ? Demanda le mangemort, incrédule

-Pourquoi as-tu fais entrer Bellatrix ? N'est-elle pas assez grande pour venir au manoir toute seule ?

-Il se trouve que la petite avait besoin de la voir. Monseigneur, sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour la petite Altesse de fréquenter plus fréquemment ma collègue….

Il vit un éclair de rage dans les yeux de son maitre et se prépara mentalement… à la douleur.

« ENDOLORIS ». On ne me donne pas de conseils aussi inutiles que celui que tu viens de dire Marcus, retiens le bien, j'ai horreur de me répéter.

Marcus se tordit de douleur sur le sol en tentant de ne pas hurler. Les doloris du maîtres étaient si forts et puissants qu'il était presque impossible de reste muet pendant toute la séance ... Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, Voldemort leva le sort et continua comme si de rien n'était sa discussion avec son larbin.

-…. Mon maitre, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer l'idée qu'une petite fille ait besoin de sa mère. Son Altesse Tara ne peut pas vivre éternellement sans présence maternelle…. Se rebella le mangemort en bombant le torse

Voldemort vit dans le regard de son fidèle que celui-ci semblait déterminé. Il allait le punir mais il eut une bien meilleure idée.

-Puisque le sort de cette gamine te préoccupe tant je vais te confier un poste très important. Vois-tu Marcus, Tara est mon héritière, la parfaite petite sorcière qui règnera sur le monde comme moi. Il est important de la garder en vie. Et même si je ne doute pas des compétences de ses précepteurs il me semblerait plus logique qu'elle soit en sécurité avec un de mes hommes. Tu seras cet homme.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu seras le garde personnel de Tara. Si jamais il venait à lui arriver un seul malheur tu le payeras de ta vie et de ta lignée. Tous les Flint seront exterminés de ce monde. Siffla froidement le Lord

-Mon maitre….

-Plus de missions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Trancha le Lord. Surveillance constante sur la gamine. Maintenant tu vas la transférer au manoir Malfoy, je ne tiens pas qu'elle meurt sans avoir connu autre chose que les pièces de ce château ! Peut-être que ce petit séjour improvisé lui fera du bien et qu'elle se montrera plus compétente pour le doloris….. Maintenant dégage de là ! Lui dit-il d'un ton méprisant

Marcus se retint de dire que normalement, un enfant de 5ans ne devait pas apprendre à torturer mais plutôt qu'il devait s'épanouir avec d'autres enfants.

-Bien mon maitre….. Dit l'homme en s'inclinant bien bas.

Quand il sorti, il croisa un collègue qui le regarda droit dans les yeux. Des pupilles jaunes ambre le fixaient avec intensité….celles d'un loup…. Celles de Greyback.

* * *

Severus avait finalement mis la main sur Greyback et l'avait informé que le maitre voulait un rapport de mission. Rien de différent en soi. Son travail accompli, il se dirigea vers son laboratoire afin de remonter les potions pour Potter. Mais alors qu'il descendait au sous-sol, il croisa la route de Lucius.

-Pourrais-je te parler Severus ? En privé, dans mon bureau.

-Oui mais fais vite. Potter va avoir besoin de ses potions et si jamais il meurt sous ma garde je suis certain que le maitre me tortura jusqu'à la mort. Répondit le brun d'une voix cinglante

Ils montèrent vite à l'étage et s'installèrent dans les luxueux sièges de cuirs. Lucius croisa ses mains en posant ses coudes sur le bureau et prit une sorte de grande inspiration.

-Draco me semble étrange. Il en est presque arrivé à faire ami-ami avec Potter, son soit disant ennemi. Ne trouves tu pas cela douteux ?

-Sans doutes prépare-t-il un plan ? Interrogea l'homme au teint cireux

-Oui mais quel plan ? Comment expliquer un tel changement d'attitude envers un être qu'il méprise ? Pourrais-tu lui parler afin d'en savoir plus ?

Severus se retint de soupirer. Lucius était presque autant paranoïaque que Voldemort.

\- Rappelle-moi quelque chose, qui est le père de ce garçon ? Se moqua-t-il

-Draco ne me dira rien. Il s'est fermé quand j'ai tenté de connaitre la vérité. Il ne dira rien non plus à Cissa parce qu'il sait qu'elle me racontera tout en détails.

Le patriarche semblait soucieux, pourquoi l'était-il maintenant ? Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-Soit. Mais si jamais il se doute de quelque chose je lui dirais la vérité. Répondit fermement Severus. Au fait, Marcus arrive. J'ai reçu un hibou, il faut que Narcissa se rende dans la zone de transplanage.

-Pour quelle raison ? S'enquit le blond en fronçant légèrement un sourcil

-A ton avis ?

-…

Puis il eut un éclair de lucidité et comprit. Il envoya un elfe prévenir sa femme et raccompagna Severus jusqu'aux cachots. Une fois descendu, le maitre de potions attrapa les fioles médicaments et les fourra dans la doublure de sa cape. Quand il remonta il croisa la femme de son ami et monta par l'escalier central pour rejoindre la chambre de son élève détesté.

_« Toc, toc, toc »_

-C'est qui ? Grogna une voix

-Le diable en culotte courte….

Severus se mit des baffes mentales, à quoi jouait-il ? Etait-il en train de s'abaisser aux gryffondoreries stupides du lion ?

-Votre professeur de potions Potter.

Et sans attendre de réponse il entra. Harry était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une plume dans la main, un parchemin étalé devant lui.

-Quoi ?

-Pas d'insolence Potter. Je suis venu vous donnez vos potions de soins et vérifier en même temps que vous n'étiez pas mort…. Siffla-t-il de sa voix trainante

-Dommage pour vous, devoir me supporter est le pire des fléaux pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement, même malade votre cerveau fonctionne encore parfaitement.

Puis il lui posa les potions sur la table et sorti de la chambre sans un mot. Il entendit vaguement le faible merci que son élève avait murmuré à son égard…. Potter n'avait pas un si mauvais fond, il était juste sur la défensive en ce moment…. Il avait de quoi. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas devenir fou ?

Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la zone de transplanage pour rentrer au manoir Jédusor, il recroisa la route de Narcissa. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'une petite personne ressemblant trait pour trait à sa collègue.

-Sevy ! S'exclama-t-elle en lâchant la main de la blonde

Severus n'aimait pas les enfants. Il les trouvait ennuyants et sans intérêts. Mais pas elle, pas cette gamine. Même sous la torture il n'aurait jamais avoué à quel point il s'était attaché à la petite Tara. Depuis sa naissance elle avait été aimée de tous sauf de celui que tout le monde craignait. Lord Voldemort était le seul qui n'avait jamais témoigné son affection pour l'enfant.

Il vit la petite fille serrer ses jambes de ses petits bras fin. Par Merlin, quelle torture c'était. Sa réputation d'homme froid et arrogant en prenait un sacré coup. Il regarda néanmoins Tara et lui fit un faible sourire, histoire de ne pas perdre le reste de fierté qu'il lui restait.

-Viens Tara…. Murmura la douce voix de Narcissa

Elle attrapa la main de sa nièce et la souleva du sol pour l'emmener avec elle à l'étage. La gamine lui fit un dernier signe avant de se faire emmener par sa tante.

-Il faut que cette situation cesse vite… Marmonna Severus dans sa barbe inexistante.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

**Parc du manoir Malfoy. **

Draco était sorti afin de prendre l'air. Même s'il avait eu pitié de St Potter il avait besoin de son espace vital et s'éloigner de lui en faisait partit. Il se dirigea vers un enclos fermé au fond du domaine et s'abaissa majestueusement devant la créature qui y logeait.

Puis, après avoir ordonné à un de ses serviteurs d'installer le matériel nécessaire sur l'animal, il y grimpa avec grâce. Il avait les pieds dans des sortes d'étriers près du coup de la bête et n'était pas totalement assis. Puis d'un claquement de langue, le dragon déploya ses immenses ailes pour s'envoler. Le jeune blond inspira avec bonheur l'air frais et s'aéra les pensées…..

**Manoir Malfoy, bureau de Lucius**

Lucius était tranquillement assis à son bureau à remplir de la paperasse, inutile selon Narcissa, avec un cigare dans la bouche. Il laissa une volupté de fumée s'échapper vers le plafond et continua son travail, imperturbable. Quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte il répondit de sa voix la plus trainante….

Derrière la porte se trouvaient les deux frères Lestrange. Ils étaient presque in-différenciables et s'en était vraiment déroutant. Lucius leurs désigna les chaises en face de lui et les invita du regard à parler.

\- Lucius, nous allons rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à l'auror Dawlish. L'informa Rabastan, un sourire goguenard sur le visage

-Oui, c'est fort désagréable d'avoir des aurors aux trousses h24. Rajouta Rodolphus.

-Vous comptez l'éliminer ou le torturer jusqu'à la mort ? S'informa Lucius, curieux d'en savoir plus

-On va juste jouer un peu ! Promis ! Pas de torture… Ou du moins pas beaucoup ! Et puis Tara se fera la main sur lui comme ça ! S'exclama Rabastan

Deux regards se posèrent sur lui, l'un surpris, l'autre interdit.

-Tara ? Tu veux emmener Tara dans une mission aussi importante ? S'insurgea le blond d'une voix outrée

-Mais même avec la garde rapprochée c'est risqué. On risque de se faire découvrir et elle risque de se faire tuer. On serait dans de beaux draps là… Et puis de toutes manières le maitre y mettra son véto. Précisa Rodolphus en regardant son jumeau

-Mais c'est lui-même qui a dit à Marcus qu'elle était incompétente. Il faut bien qu'elle s'entraine avec des vrais cobayes non ? Protesta Rabastan

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! On ne peut pas faire ça ! Le seigneur à peut-être dit ça mais imagine ce que nous fera Bella si ont fait cela ! Elle nous égorge à coups sûrs !

-Mais en quoi importe l'avis de cette sale mégère ? Cria Rabastan en bombant le torse

Une baguette se retrouva pointée sur lui. Son frère jumeau le maintenait en joue, le regard froid et assassin.

-N'insultes pas ma femme Rab ! Je sais que vous avez des différents mais tu vas trop loin. Je réagirais de la même manière si elle venait à proférer des insultes à ton égard ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-il d'un ton ferme

-L'avis de Bella est important parce que comme tu le sais, elle reste la mère de la petite. Or je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Rodolphus, il est dangereux pour elle comme pour vous de l'emmener. Capturez plutôt des moldus et elle se fera la main sur eux dans les cachots. Conseilla Lucius d'une voix froide et neutre

\- Seras tu de la partie Lucius ? Siffla alors Rabastan tandis que son frère baissait son arme

-Oui. Mais je te défends d'emmener ou de soudoyer la petite. Si jamais tu le fais compte sur moi pour te dénoncer au maitre.

-C'est d'accord… Concéda finalement le frère de Rodolphus.

Puis, fâché après son jumeau et le blond il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

-Excuse le caractère de feu de mon frère. J'ai eu écho de la bataille avec ma femme dans le couloir ce matin et je tiens à m'excuser pour leurs comportements… Et pour tes statues aussi.

Lucius fronça les deux sourcils en regardant son ami. Quelles statues ? Non… pas celle de Vénus…

-QUELLES STATUES ?! Hurla-t-il en se ruant dans le dit couloir**.**

* * *

Fenrir Greyback arrivait, encore, et se dirigea vers le hall du château. En passant la porte il entendit un hurlement furieux, masculin apparemment, retentir dans les étages. Haussant un sourcil, il transplana là où le son s'était fait entendre. En arrivant il vit Lucius Malfoy, furieux, ruminant comme pas possible. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Il était aussi rare de croiser Voldemort en string rose que de voir Lucius perdre son calme légendaire et s'énerver.

Il interrogea Rodolphus d'un regard qui fixait quelque chose au sol. La vénus de Milo, célèbre statue, moldue pourtant, gisait en mille morceaux. Greyback pria pour que sa partenaire de combat soit loin, très loin de la rage émanant de Lucius. Quant à Rabastan, il avait tout aussi intérêt à sauver ses fesses de là.

-Un simple _Réparo _peut lui rendre sa forme Lulu. L'informa le loup-garou

Un regard plus que noir se planta sur lui ce qui n'eut aucuns effets, le loup-garou était imperturbablement calme.

-Il avait sans doute besoin de s'énerver après quelqu'un. Résonna la voix de Rodolphus dans sa tête

-C'est vraiment délectant comme spectacle. Lui répondit Fenrir en riant sous cape

-Allons, allons mon loup-loup, ne te moque pas de tes camarades de classe. Lui dit Rod en ricanant également

Les deux hommes regardèrent Lucius contempler sa statue brisée et se décidèrent à lancer le sort, pauvre Lucius sinon. Mais un bruit sourd retentit dans le parc, comme si une tempête se préparait. En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ils virent une immense masse se poser sur le sol.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama Greyback. C'est vraiment un manoir de psychopathes ici par Merlin, ce n'est pas croyable !

-C'est Dray qui revient de sa promenade de santé. L'informa le deuxième brun

-Hein ?

Greyback semblait perturbé et l'autre aristocrate semblait trouver cela drôle….

-Tu lui demanderas toi-même ! Bon, _Réparo_ ! Dit-il en pointant la statue de Lucius

Les morceaux se recollèrent pour la reformer.

-Je pouvais très bien le faire tout seul…. Maugréa le blond dans sa barbe inexistante

-Oui sauf que ça fait presque 20 minutes que tu pleures sur cette maudite statue sans rien faire ! Ricana Greyback en tournant les talons

Lucius tentait de rester calme. Il fulminait. Comment cette sous-espèce osait-elle le rabaisser ? Lui, Lucius Malfoy, premier du nom, digne descendant du grand Abraxas Malfoy ? Miséricorde !

Il retourna dans son bureau, histoire de ne plus jamais en sortir.

* * *

« Sirius ? »

« … »

« Sirius ? Répond s'il te plait ! »

« … »

Harry tentait vainement de contacter son parrain au Square Grimmaud. Malheureusement, tous ses appels étaient restés en suspens, comme si personne ne voulait lui répondre. Furieux et déçu, le jeune sorcier donna un coup dans la table de chevet et fit tomber le chandelier à terre. En voulant le ramasser il se cogna le coude. Puis il se rendit dans la salle de bain et son regard croisa son reflet.

Il vit devant lui le reflet d'une personne fatiguée, comme Rémus. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux.

_« Ce n'est pas comme si je manquais de sommeil ou de temps pour dormir…. »_ Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même

Puis, quand il se passa la main dans les cheveux, il eut la terrible surprise de voir toutes une touffe de cheveux bruns tomber sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain…. Il fronça les sourcils et s'examina sous toutes les coutures… Il remarqua qu'un hématome d'une taille importante prenait forme là où il s'était cogné le coude…..

_« Mais…. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_ S'affola le jeune homme

Il était seul… seul avec de terribles interrogations. Il n'allait quand même pas appeler l'homme aux cheveux gras…. Si ? Non, son égo en prendrait un certain coup. Quand Harry Potter demandera de l'aide à son professeur tant détesté il pleuvra des hippogriffes….

Et soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre. Quelqu'un essayait de le joindre par cheminée ! Sirius ! Harry bondit, oubliant ses problèmes d'un coup. Il se jeta presque dans l'antre et fût très déçu de voir Regulus. Il s'efforça cependant de rester courtois malgré la déception.

-Ryry ? Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit le cadet des Black

-Bien…. Et toi ?

-Bien. Je t'appelais pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Le Lord ne t'a pas encore « utilisé » à des fins douteuses ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Regulus

-Non… Mais parfois je me dis que je ferais bien d'aller le voir pour qu'il finisse de m'achever. Je ne sers pas à grand-chose ici, enfermé entre quatre murs dans le manoir d'une famille que je ne porte pas dans mon cœur…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ryry ! On va t'aider, n'oublie pas que les Malfoy et presque tous ceux qui t'entourent ne sont pas des « ennemis ». Ils sont là dans un but précis.

-Alors pourquoi rien ne change ? Ils font comme si de rien n'était ?

-Ils ont un rôle à jouer Ryry ! Tu en parleras avec mon frère bientôt, c'est promis ! As-tu remarqué des choses suspectes au manoir ou tout est normal ?

-Normal pour toi ça inclus le fait que ta cousine se batte avec son beau-frère en manquant de détruite la propriété ? Ou encore que Draco chevauche un dragon ? Ou encore que le Lord se balade ici comme chez lui ? Si c'est ça pour toi alors oui, tout est normal ! Dit sèchement le Survivant

-Comment ai-tu au courant de tout cela Ryry ? Demanda narquoisement Regulus

-Les murs sont fin comme des feuilles de papiers et il y a des fenêtres au mur, je te le rappelle au cas où ….

-Très drôle, j'en meurs ! Rétorqua l'homme en émettant un rire semblable à celui de son frère

-Quand me feras-tu sortir d'ici Reg ? Demanda Harry, d'un ton soudainement plus sérieux

-Je ne sais pas. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu es bien mieux traité chez les Malfoy que chez les moldus non ?

-….

-Oui, je t'accorde que comparer des sorciers puissants à de vulgaires moldus n'est pas flatteur… Evite de le répéter à Lulu, il me tuerait en me torturant à coups de Doloris…..

-Hum, à voir…. Marmonna Harry d'un ton conspirateur

-Au fait Harry… Reprit plus sérieusement Regulus. N'aurais-tu pas croisé Greyback ?

-Le loup-garou ? S'étonna le Survivant

-Non, le pape !

-Il surveille le travail de Rogue mais je ne saurais pas te dire exactement ou il se trouve.

-Pas grave. Quand tu sauras fais-moi signe Ryry ! A plus ! Raccrocha-t-il en mettant fin à l'appel.

Harry trouva étrange le comportement du frère de son parrain mais n'en tint pas compte. Il décida de se recoucher en attendant ses soins quotidiens.

* * *

Trois mangemorts masqués attendaient dans l'entrée du manoir Malfoy. Ils portaient tous des masques blancs avec des gravures argentées dessus et de longues capes noires à capuches. L'un d'eux tenait une canne et tous devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de Lucius. Quelques minutes plus tard ils avaient transplanés dans le village qu'habitait l'auror Dawlish.

Il n'y avait personne, la rue était déserte. L'un des hommes masqué fit signe aux deux autres d'insonoriser la zone, par pure précaution, tandis qu'il localisait la maison exacte de l'auror. Quelques incantations et la zone était protégée. Ils rasèrent les murs et entrèrent avec fracas dans la demeure. Le pauvre homme n'avait rien prévu et sa baguette était restée dans la cuisine, loin de lui. Il vit avec horreur les visages masqués des mangemorts et hurla à sa femme de partir. Aucunes réponses.

-Parlerais-tu à cette dame ? Demanda la voix de Rabastan, préalablement déformée par sortilège

Dawlish vit sa femme, ligotée et en lévitation au-dessus de l'homme masqué. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait inconsciente.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme bande de sales monstres ?! Hurla l'homme en se débattant de la forte poigne de Lucius

-_Incarcerem._

Des cordes sorties de nulle part vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui telles des serpents autour de leur proie. Les yeux scandalisés de l'auror se posèrent sur tout, n'importe quel signe pouvait l'aider à localiser les mangemorts, s'il en ressortait vivant bien sûr.

-Les aurors sont en routes et vous allez croupir à Azkaban comme des rats ! Cracha-t-il au sorcier en face de lui

-Ah oui ? Nos copains les ont un peu occupés au ministère, deux trois affaires urgentes, plus urgente qu'un vieil auror périmé ! Se moqua Rabastan

-Bande de sales cancrelats… que voulez-vous ?

-Nous voudrions l'abandon des charges contre les frères Lestrange et autres mangemorts suspectés… Dit Rodolphus avec une voix déformée

-JAMAIS ! Plutôt mourir ! Cracha l'homme avec rage

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, monsieur… S'exécuta Lucius en sortant sa baguette

Et il visa l'homme en murmurant un « _Endoloris_ ». Il vit son corps se tordre de douleur et convulser au sol. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage et tous purent le deviner malgré le masque.

-Toujours pas ? Redemanda Rabastan en maintenant toujours la femme au-dessus de lui

-N….Non ! Vociféra l'homme en se remettant du sort

-C'est affligeant ! Marmonna Rodolphus en lui lançant à son tour le Doloris

C'est à ce moment-là que Rabastan libéra une forme de sous sa cape. L'auror et les deux mangemorts virent alors une petite fille sortir, limite effrayée.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT LA ?! Hurla Lucius, furieux

-Je t'avais dit ne pas l'amener LCR ! (Nom de code en mission : Lestrange Cadet Rabastan) ! Renchérit Rodolphus sur le même ton que Lucius

-Et en plus vous kidnapper des gosses ? Vous allez prendre cher et…..

-ENDOLORIS ! Hurla Rabastan en pointant sa baguette sur l'auror

Les cris de l'homme doublèrent de volume, il convulsa violemment et tenta de se débattre du sortilège, en vain. Dans sa douleur, Dawlish pût voir une petite fille terrifiée, liquéfiée sur place. Il en eut de la peine mais ne pût dire quelque chose. Les sorts de torture se faisaient plus intenses et il crût défaillir.

-Achève le LCR ! Ordonna Lucius d'une voix froide et furieuse

L'homme s'exécuta, regardant sa victime avec délectation.

-On dira à ta femme que tu l'aimais ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va nous servir encore un peu, de jouet je pense. Lui murmura le mangemort à l'oreille

-Non… ne lui fai…

-_Avada Kedavra._

L'étincelle de vie s'éteignit dans les yeux de l'auror qui n'avait pas eu le temps de signer la fameuse décharge ou même de faire ses adieux à sa femme. Rabastan regarda sa proie, morte et jubila en trainant Tara près de lui. Elle tenta de résister e refusa catégoriquement d'aller voir l'homme au sol. Elle cria après son presque oncle, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'en avait rien à faire

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, tout n'est que fiasco par ta faute ! Cracha Lucius à Rabastan en l'entrainant dehors

Rodolphus attrapa l'enfant, la serra dans les bras et sortit précipitamment de la demeure Il entendit Lucius lancer la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Rabastan lança un _Incendio_ sur la demeure qui explosa en mille morceaux. Puis ils transplanèrent avec la femme Dawlish, toujours inconsciente.

* * *

Severus Rogue était sous le choc. Il venait de consulter le chef de la lumière, Albus Dumbledore qui venait de lui apprendre quelque chose de terrible.

_Flash-back_

_Severus Rogue s'était rendu à Poudlard afin de parler au maitre de la lumière. Comment le Lord pouvait-il envisager une adoption de sang ou même une adoption pour Potter ? Etais-ce une solution pour le sauver définitivement ? Il entra dans le bureau directorial et étala son problème ca-pi-tal à son mentor. _

_-Dumbledore, il faut que je vous parle. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sec _

_Le vieux citronné le regarda, avec son éternel air serein. _

_-Je vous écoute mon enfant. Un problème avec Harry ? S'enquit le vieux directeur _

_-Oui. Il se trouve que l'état de Potter se dégrade et qu'il lui faut absolument une source d'énergie… Ou il mourra. Le maitre en a pris conscience et a proposé une adoption de sang ou normal…. Lucius a été convoqué afin de donner un nom mais il se trouve que le puzzle serait négatif si le Lord venait à adopter Potter pour sa survie. _

_-Pourquoi pas vous ? _

_-…_

_« Hein ? » _

_-Pourquoi pas vous Severus, vous auriez le statut idéal non ? _

_« Il est fou ou quoi ? » _

_-Après tout vous êtes célibataire, maitre des potions et Harry est malade. Vous n'avez pas d'enfant et vous êtes proche de la famille Malfoy ainsi que de l'Ordre. Harry ne passera jamais dans le camp des mangemorts et il lui serait possible de revoir son parrain._

_-Pourquoi pas avec ce clébard de Black ? _

_« Potter deviendrait mon fils ? C'est comme si on m'annonçait que j'allais me marier avec le loup-garou ! » _

_-Il ne serait pas en sécurité, à cause du statut de Sirius. Etre en cavale tout le temps n'est pas bon pour Harry alors qu'avec vous il aurait un foyer stable et une présence permanente près de lui._

_Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. _

_-Et il serait plus facile de contrer Voldemort dans ce cas- là ? _

_-Je pense que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre quand Harry sera guéri, la chasse aux horcruxes reprendra et avec de la chance nous pourrons convertir certains partisans à notre cause…. Marmonna le directeur avec son air malicieux_

_-Comment feriez-vous ? Ricana l'homme au teint cireux _

_-J'ai crût comprendre qu'Harry ne s'était pas fait que des ennemis. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Je vous conseille d'en parler à Voldemort, vous êtes bien son bras droit ? Je suis certain qu'il tournera la situation à son avantage…_

_-J'ignore ce qu'il y a dans vos bonbons mais j'espère fortement que votre idée se révèlera fructueuse. _

_Puis, faisant tournoyer les pans de sa robe, il quitta le bureau, bouleversé de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. _

Et il se retrouvait là, assis sans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, un verre de Whisky pur-feu dans la main. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'en sortit que quand une violente douleur à son avant-bras se fit ressentir. Il abandonna son verre avec regret, maudissant par moment son maitre et transplana.

* * *

« Est-ce je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici ? » Se demanda Harry, seul dans son immense chambre au manoir Malfoy.

* * *

**Salle du trône, Manoir Jédusor **

Lord Voldemort était furieux. Furieux parce que ses mangemorts, incompétents soient-ils, étaient allés régler une affaire soi-disant urgente en emmenant son héritière avec eux. En plus de cela, d'après son bras-droit tout avait fiasco. Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ruminant ses envies de meurtres sur ces 3 inconscients.

-Et vous pensiez étouffer cette affaire ? Siffla-t-il de sa voix furieusement froide

-Mon maitre…. Tenta vainement Rabastan

-T'ai-je donné l'ordre de parler Rabastan ? Gronda le Lord en s'avançant vers le frère de Rodolphus

L'homme baissa la tête en signe de soumission totale. Mais c'était trop tard, le Lord frappa avec rage.

-_Endoloris._

L'homme, plutôt costaud, se tortilla de douleur aux pieds de son maitre en tentant vainement d'étouffer ses cris. Le maitre semblait jubiler devant tant de souffrance.

-Comment vais-je vous punir ? Lucius, ta peine sera quelque peu allégée, Potter est encore en vie grâce aux bons soins prodigués par ta femme et par ton hospitalité. Et le rapport que tu m'as fait compense ta stupidité.

Si Lucius et Rodolphus agissaient de la sorte, qu'en advenait-il des autres ? Les deux hommes faisaient partit des mangemorts les plus doués et intelligents, les autres n'étaient que des tares remplaçables.

-Mon maitre…. Commença Lucius en se baissant encore plus bas

-Allons Lucius, n'abuses pas de ma gentillesse. Veux-tu subir le double de punition pour avoir osé me déranger dans mes réflexions ? Susurra Voldemort

-Non mon maitre, vous êtes déjà trop bon ….. Murmura Lucius

_« Quel lèche-botte»_ Pensa immédiatement Rabastan

-Qui a emmené mon héritière avec lui ? Qui est l'imbécile qui à crût qu'emmener mon unique héritière dans une mission aussi dangereuse était une bonne idée ? Gronda le Lord noir

Pas de réponses.

-QUI ?!

-Je…. J'avais entendu dire par Marcus que la petite ne progressait pas avec les Doloris et du coup j'ai pensé que l'emmener avec nous serait une bonne leçon de vie…. Balbutia Rabastan en se liquéfiant sur place

-Très mauvaise idée ! Tu es bien loin d'avoir le cerveau de ton frère ! C'est intolérable. Est-ce qu'au moins elle va bien ?

-Oui mon maitre, je me permets de vous répondre car j'ai moi-même emmené Tara avec ses précepteurs dans sa chambre. Répondit Rodolphus d'une voix qui se voulait sûre

**SILENCE**

-Rodolphus, avance toi veux-tu ….

L'homme agenouillé aux cotés de Lucius se leva pour faire face à son maitre. Il retira son capuchon et son masque d'un coup de baguette et plongea son regard dans celui de Lord Voldemort.

-Mon cher Rodolphus, tu es un de mes meilleurs éléments…. Commença le Lord noir. Mais pour punir ton frère et lui faire comprendre la gravité de son acte je ne peux faire autrement.

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans les yeux de Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Mon maitre, n….

-_Avada Kedavra. _

Un éclair vert surgit de la baguette de Voldemort pour toucher Rodolphus en plein cœur. Ce-dernier s'effondra sur le sol, sans vie sous le regard choqué et terrifié de son frère et de son ami. Lord Voldemort regarda le corps de son ancien fidèle, feignant d'être triste.

-C''est bien dommage. Sache Rabastan que la prochaine fois tu paieras de ta vie. Retiens bien la leçon. Lui dit-il d'un ton froid en quittant la pièce.

Il y eu un silence pesant, Lucius était toujours agenouillé sur le sol, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Rabastan se jeta sur le corps de son frère en hurlant à mort. Et Severus arriva pile à ce moment-là. Il vit le corps de Rodolphus sur le sol, Rabastan le serrant dans ses bras en tentant de le réveiller et Lucius observait la scène, profondément choqué.

Le maitre des potions posa un genou au sol et regarda pour la dernière fois son collègue. Et Rabastan continuait d'hurler, il disait une longue litanie sans queue ni tête en serrant compulsivement son frère dans les bras. Et Severus pensa à….. Oh non…. Voilà pourquoi il était là. Voldemort était vraiment un être sadique.

-Lucius, tu devrais rentrer. Je m'occupe de Rabastan et de … Rodolphus. Murmura-t-il au blond

-Comment va-t-on l'annoncer à Bellatrix ? Demanda soudainement le blond

-….

-Narcissa est au manoir, elle s'occupe de Potter, tu devrais aller lui dire. Elle seule saura appréhender le caractère de feu de sa sœur.

Et le blond transplana du lieu maudit.

Severus regarda Rabastan. Puis Rodolphus. Il eut de la peine pour les deux frères. Mais Severus Rogue n'avait de la peine pour personne normalement.

…**.**

Tara s'était terrée dans un coin de sa chambre, les genoux remontés contre son visage et n'en avait plus bougé depuis son retour de la mission Le traumatisme de l'enfant était fort et les précepteurs ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider Elle s'était enfermée dans une sorte de mutisme auquel personne ne pouvait l'en sortir. Dernier recours de se précepteurs, appeler Lord Voldemort.

Le Lord noir entra dans la chambre de son héritière tandis qu'Amycus et Alecto Carrow se baissaient devant lui en signe de respect. Il n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la petite chose brune tapie dans un coin de la chambre.

Une main blanchâtre et glaciale lui attrapa le bras pour la mettre debout, de force. L'enfant se laissa faire et fit face à son père. Elle paraissait encore plus livide que d'habitude et n'inclina pas la tête devant son ainé.

-Tara, je t'ordonne de me dire ce que tu as vu. Lui ordonna la voix froide sans émotions de son père

Elle resta muette.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter Tara, je ne le dirais pas deux fois. L'avertit l'homme

Pas de réponses.

Il était excédé. Il allait devenir violent si ça continuait… Non, rester calme était la meilleure solution. Qui lui avait fourni une gamine aussi fragile ?

-_Legilimens._

Il était évident que Tara ne pouvait contrer l'invasion de son père. Lord Voldemort eu donc le loisir de voir toutes les pensées de son héritière. Il vit Bellatrix enlacer avec amour la petite fille, il vit Alecto, essayant d'apprendre à l'enfant le Doloris, il vit Rodolphus lire avec elle des histoires purement sorcières… Et derrière un mur il eut accès à la mission. Le corps de Dawlish convulsant par terre, Rabastan allongeant le Doloris, la forçant à dire bonjour au cadavre, Rodolphus tapi dans l'ombre, la femme suspendue dans l'air, Lucius qui ligotait l'auror…. Il sortit de la tête de sa fille.

Et sans rien dire il attrapa l'enfant sans aucune douceur et transplana.

* * *

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine! Bisous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Notes de l'auteur : Il y aura dans ce chapitre un passage avec des scènes sexuelles. Et dans cette fic, je le rappelle, il y aura des couples masculins. Rappelez-vous que tout est possible dans les fictions ! **

**stormtrooper2, toutes les questions que tu te poses auront des réponses dans les chapitres à venir, notamment pour Tara et Severus ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Manoir Lestrange **

Quand Bellatrix Black avait été obligée d'épouser Rodolphus Lestrange, elle l'avait très mal pris. Pourquoi épouser un être qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui n'avait avec elle que seul point commun, sa pureté du sang. Non ? Elle avait été furieuse envers sa famille et le monde entier. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit un bruit de transplanage en direction du salon. Elle s'y rendit afin de voir qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle vit son collègue de combat, Severus en personne. Elle fronçât un sourcil et s'avança doucement vers lui.

-Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Bella.

Il semblait chercher ses mots. Elle lui cacha sa surprise.

-Il faut qu'on parle Bella, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Lui dit-il d'un ton sérieux

-Bébé Potter a rendu l'âme ? S'enquit la sorcière

Severus fronçât un sourcil. Cette sorcière était vraiment un cas désespéré. Si seulement ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer n'était pas si tragique. MAUDIT VOLDEMORT !

-Non. Je suis désolé de gâcher ton éventuelle joie…

Le ton était sarcastique. Brut aussi.

-Bella, était-tu au courant de l'attaque programmée cet après-midi par les frères Lestrange ?

Elle tourna négativement la tête et l'invita à continuer. Il ravala sa salive en priant les dieux sorciers de l'aider dans cette difficile tâche. Comment annoncer à une femme qu'elle se retrouvait veuve à cause de la stupidité de son beau-frère ?

-Ton silence est terrifiant, qu'as-tu donc à me dire de si important ? S'agaça la brune en piaffant sur place

-Bella…. Il y a eu un problème pendant cette mission et le Lord noir a été mis au courant. Autant te dire que la punition a été stricte et dure. Et malheureusement il n'y a eu que deux survivants…

-Sur combien de participants ?

-Trois.

-Qui ?

-Rabastan et Lucius.

Elle devint livide.

-Qui… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'a donc fait le maitre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte

-Bella, je sais bien que tu te doutes du type de punition qu'IL a infligé…

Severus ne savait pas comment continuer. Narcissa aurait été meilleure dans cette lourde tâche.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire…Murmura Bellatrix, la gorge serrée

-Bella je suis au regret de t'annoncer que Rodolphus est mort, tué de la main du maitre.

Il l'avait dit d'une voix neutre et calme. Il fixait la femme en face de lui, elle conservait son air calme et froid, limite hautain. Eprouvait-elle de la peine pour la perte de son mari ?

**SILENCE**

-Rodolphus est mort ? Demanda-t-elle finalement

-Rodolphus est mort Bella. J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

-…..

-Narcissa est au manoir Malfoy, elle m'a dit de te transmettre ses condoléances, il serait sans doutes préférables que tu ailles là-bas quelques temps, pour te remettre…. Dit Severus de sa voix trainante

-Et voir les compagnons survivants de mon mari ? Jamais ! Cracha violemment la sorcière. Merci de m'avoir prévenue Severus, je t'en suis …. Reconnaissante, disons cela comme ça.

Et après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et disparût en transplanant. Severus ne savait pas quoi penser, la mangemorte avait-elle été éprouvée de cette annonce ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air…. Mais était-ce son côté hautain de bourgeoise qui l'obligeait à rester de glace pour n'importe quel évènement ? Il ne chercha pas et transplana au manoir Malfoy.

* * *

**Salle de cours. **

Une mouche volait.

-Et dans l'ancien temps, les sorciers étaient…..

La mouche se posa sur la vitre.

-Et la guerre sorcière française …..

La mouche reprit son vol.

_« Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme cette mouche ? Libre et libéré de toutes pensées ennuyantes ? » _

-MONSIEUR MALFOY !

_« Qui avait crié ? » _

Draco se réveilla brutalement. Il vit son professeur en face de lui, le regardant avec des yeux d'elfe de maison.

-Mister Malfoy, il faudrait penser à vous réveiller pendant mon cours ! S'exclama le professeur avec un fort accent français

-Je ne dormais pas professeur, je réfléchissais seulement à vos propos. La guerre sorcière de France a-t-elle vraiment révolutionné ce pays ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur Malfoy. Si vous écoutiez mieux mes propos au lieu de penser vous le sauriez ! Bien, passons à la suite, pour la semaine prochaine je veux 45 centimètres de parchemin sur la guerre française sorcière et avec le moins de fautes possibles.

-Oui Mrs Lacoure.

-Vous pouvez disposer à présent. Au revoir.

Draco salua son professeur, prit son manuel et sortit sans se faire prier. Il comptait se rendre dans le jardin afin de faire un peu de Quidditch mais il croisa sa mère dans le couloir. Elle avait l'air perturbée. Sans réfléchir, il la suivit, abandonnant tout projet de vol.

**Bureau du patriarche **

Lucius et Rabastan étaient finalement rentrés. Le presque oncle de Draco s'était terré dans une sorte de silence pesant et Lucius s'était plongé dans de la paperasse, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Severus arriva par cheminée quand Narcissa poussa la porte du bureau. L'ambiance était plus que tendue…..Draco regarda alternativement son père, Rabastan et son parrain. Narcissa observait avec inquiétude son mari qui ne se souciait de rien d'autre que son dossier et Severus était prostré dans un coin de la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos et la bouche close.

-Père ? Mère ?

-Draco, il serait préférable que tu sortes de la pièce. Nous avons une discussion sérieuse à avoir. Lui dit son parrain

-Mais je peux comprendre ! Je veux rester !

-N'insistes pas et sors ! Tonna Lucius d'un ton sec en levant enfin les yeux

Contrit, Draco sortit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles dans un français approximatif. Il claqua la porte et partit vers la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi avoir été aussi sec avec lui ? Il n'a rien fait, il était inquiet ! S'offusqua Narcissa

-Ce qui s'est passé est encore confidentiel Cissa.

La femme se tourna vers le maitre des potions. Il semblait lui aussi éprouvé par ce qu'il avait vu.

-Oui, j'espère bien connaitre cette vérité confidentielle ! Caqueta Narcissa, furieuse. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous attirer les foudres du maitre ?

-Rabastan, Rodolphus et Lucius avaient quelque chose à régler avec l'auror Dawlish. Il s'est avéré qu'un d'entre eux a emmené Tara, pensant ainsi la former sur certains sorts qu'elle ne maitrise pas…

-Quels sorts ? Les doloris ? Elle n'a que 5ans, n'importe quel sorcier sain d'esprit sait qu'un enfant aussi jeune ne peut pas prendre du plaisir à torturer quelqu'un ! Tempêta la blonde

-Ne l'interromps pas Cissa. Dit son mari en replongeant dans ses dossiers

-Ils ont paniqués et ont tué l'auror, faisant de sa femme une prisonnière. Mrs Dawlish est enfermée dans les geôles du Manoir Jédusor. Quand le maitre s'est rendu compte de la disparition de son héritière, qui était censée être sous la protection de Flint, il a immédiatement cherché à savoir où elle était. Comme tu le sais, elle possède un médaillon muni d'un localisateur et Il n'a eu aucun mal à la retrouver… IL était furieux et s'est vengé sur Rod…

-Votre comportement est loin d'être celui d'un mangemort aguerri…. Mais pourquoi Rodolphus a-t-il….

-Ce n'était pas Rodolphus… La coupa Rabastan, sortant de son silence. C'était moi, c'est de ma faute. J'ai emmené la petite malgré les interdictions de mon frère et de Lucius. Si Rodolphus est mort c'est à cause de moi, IL a voulu m'atteindre à travers lui. Me tuer n'était pas une bonne punition.

La blonde avait la gorge serrée d'émotions. Elle pensa à sa sœur. Et à sa nièce.

Et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

* * *

Lord Voldemort avait transplané dans les cachots de son propre manoir. En passant devant la cellule de la femme de Dawlish il la regarda d'un air méprisant. Elle avait été dé-stupéfixée et était maintenant complètement réveillée, sans baguette et sans protection avec elle. Le Lord Noir ouvrit une des geôles voisines et y jeta sans préambule la petite fille.

-Quand tu seras prête à obéir je reviendrais te chercher. Tu n'es pas un être faible, ne m'oblige pas à te traiter comme un vulgaire moldu Tara, tu le regretterais amèrement !

Et sans se retourner il partit, verrouillant doublement la cellule ou gisait sa fille.

* * *

**Dans une chambre d'invité au Manoir Malfoy…**

Fenrir Greyback n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait dominer. Il aimait être le mâle dominant et quel que soit la situation. Pourtant, en ce moment précis, il aimait être dominé. L'amour passionnel qu'il vouait à son amant était dévorant, le hantant nuits et jours.

Il avait été pris d'une pulsion envahissante quand il l'avait croisé dans un couloir. Les deux amants s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de l'alpha, mourant de plaisir. Ils se dévêtirent entièrement et Fenrir attira son amant contre lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. L'homme était au-dessus de lui et s'emparait de son visage. Sa main froide glissa de sa nuque jusqu'au torse de l'alpha, dessinant les contours du bout des doigts. Fenrir se mit à frémir de plaisir. L'homme remonta sa cuisse contre la hanche de son amant et le pressa contre lui. Il prit un air sensuel et frictionna le haut de sa cuisse. Fenrir commença alors à mordiller le bout du nez de son amant. Puis, l'homme musclé mit ses bras autour de son dos et se délecta du flot passionnel qui se déversait en cascade sur leurs deux corps. Il couvrit la nuque et le torse de l'alpha de longs baiser langoureux, l''obligeant à se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier tout de suite. Il le rendait dingue, ou était passé le loup-garou sanguinaire ?

La main de l'homme quitta le torse de l'alpha pour glisser le long de ses courbes et ainsi explorer son beau corps galbé. Il l'agrippa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les écartant sensuellement alors que l'alpha lâchait un souffle de désir. Il releva doucement le visage pour river ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux de son homme. Fenrir n'avait jamais éprouvé cela dans sa vie de lycanthrope endurci. Mais là, il était sûr que c'était son âme sœur. Il se cambra en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il planta ses ongles dans son dos. Il se cambra de nouveau, sa main allant se plaquer contre le dossier du lit. Son torse s'abaissait à un rythme fou. Fenrir n'en pouvais plus, il se sentait exploser sous la chaleur émanant du corps de son amant.

La main de l'homme remonta alors le long de son dos. Fenrir entoura la taille de son amant avec ses jambes et s'agrippa à ses cheveux tout en dévorant ses lèvres avec passion. Il se pressa alors contre lui et lâcha son premier gémissement, sentant cette chaleur imploser au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait en lui. L'homme fourra son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'alpha et commença de lents vas-et viens. Le souffle du loup souffle s'accélérait alors qu'il caressant la nuque de son amour. Les deux hommes se moquaient bien des cris qu'ils poussaient, qui pouvait bien les entendre dans une pièce insonorisée ? Fenrir sentait à peine sa peau brulante de plaisir…jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles sensations pour quelqu'un.

Son dernier cri s'évanouit dans l'air et il s'agrippa à son cou en laissant tomber son visage sur son épaule. Aucun des deux ne pouvait respirer, c'était juste fabuleux. Fenrir releva son amant contre lui et croisa ses mains sous ses cuisses. L'alpha embrassa tendrement le creux de sa nuque en murmurant…

-Merci…

* * *

**Chambre d'Harry, manoir Malfoy**

Harry était en sueur, seul dans sa chambre. Il ne s'était jamais senti mal dans sa vie, mal physiquement. Il avait bien entendu déjà été malade mais jamais au point de vouloir mourir. Sa tête le lançait et lui envoyait des sortes de décharges électriques, son torse était en feu et la moindre respiration lui déchirait les poumons. Quant à son état, il semblait se détériorer au fil des jours. Il ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Aussi, quand Narcissa Malfoy était entrée dans sa chambre afin de lui donner des potions calmantes, il lui avait demandé le pourquoi du comment ? Pourquoi Voldemort voulait le conserver ici alors qu'il aurait pût le laisser mourir à Privet Drive, avec des tuteurs qui n'avaient rien à faire de lui… La blonde semblait tout aussi éprouvée que lui et ne semblait pas encore prête à lui livrer des réponses qu'il attendait sur un plateau.

-J'ai combattu Voldemort alors que je n'avais qu'un an, je l'ai affronté à plusieurs reprises quand j'étais à Poudlard, le tournoi des Trois sorciers a été une des confrontations les plus dures et l'année dernière je me suis battu contre ses partisans, dont votre mari…

Elle lui pansa le front avec un linge humide. Elle semblait l'écouter attentivement.

-Mais pourquoi je suis-là, sous ses ordres ? Qu'ai-je fais à Merlin pour qu'il me haïsse à ce point-là ?

Elle fit disparaitre l'hématome de son bras d'un coup de baguette.

-Pourquoi ? Répondez-moi s'il vous plait…. Narcissa

Elle releva ses yeux bleus sur lui et regarda au plus profond de ses yeux verts.

-Nous n'avons pas les réponses à toutes tes questions Harry… Quand le maitre a ordonné ta capture si l'on peut dire, il ne nous a pas demandé directement de t'accueillir. Il a annoncé pendant une réunion qu'il fallait une famille sorcière qui puisse s'occuper correctement du Survivant.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

-Je me souviendrais toujours de la promesse faite à ta mère. Et puis, notre fils a le même âge que toi. Malgré vos différents, je suis certaine que tu pourras t'entendre avec lui un jour… Aurais-tu préféré aller vivre chez des mangemorts comme les Carrow ?

Harry se sentit confus. Il croyait avoir été mis de force chez les Malfoy. Mais les révélations de Narcissa changeaient la donne, si ils avaient acceptés c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison ?

-Non… Ce n'est pas contre vous mais je ne serais jamais dans votre camp, je suis un sorcier de la lumière, j'appartiens à l'Ordre et je suis certain que beaucoup d'entre eux vont me faire évacuer d'ici. Je ne peux être à la merci du seigneur des ténèbres, c'est trop dangereux…

-Parles-tu du camp des mangemorts ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle souleva la manche gauche de sa robe.

-Vois-tu une marque indiquant mon camp? Lui demanda-t-elle

Harry était surpris. Lui qui pensait que tous les Malfoy étaient des mangemorts… Pourquoi Narcissa ne portait-elle pas la marque comme son époux ? Ou comme sa folle de sœur ? Quoi que… son avis avait un peu changé vis-à-vis de Bellatrix….

-Non…

-Alors il n'y a pas de camp, nous voulons tous la même chose. La justice pour certains, la paix pour d'autres. Tu te rendras compte que beaucoup de sorciers luttent pour la même cause sans le savoir. C'est notamment le cas pour certains mangemorts et certains sorciers de l'Ordre.

-Mais… Quel est votre rôle ?

-Le rôle d'une mère… Et c'est amplement suffisant, crois-moi Harry.

Harry perçut de la mélancolie et de la tristesse dans les paroles de la blonde. Il l'avait toujours vu comme la femme du grand Lucius Malfoy, froide comme un bloc de glace et hautaine. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle était si compréhensive, si humble… si humaine.

-Tu devrais te reposer maintenant Harry. Si jamais tu as encore mal quelque part demande à TS de venir. En fonction de ton état il m'avisera moi ou Severus.

-Bien Madame.

-Je t'en prie, appelle moi Narcissa, c'est plus simple… Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce

-Bien Mad… Narcissa. Merci de ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Je t'en prie Harry.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune se reposer. Quand elle sortit, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucius, qui la regardait d'un air neutre. Elle le vit s'appuyer lourdement sur sa canne et fronça ses sourcils bien dessinés.

-Ça te relance n'est-ce pas ?

-Disons que je n'aurais pas dût y aller, avant j'arrivais à gérer mais depuis notre retour tout s'est intensifié.

Lucius n'aimait pas demander de l'aide ou même montrer qu'il était vulnérable, comme sa belle-sœur. Mais Cissa était la seule avec Severus qui pouvait l'aider. Et manque de chance, Severus s'était évaporé.

Puis, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les avaient entendus, le couple Malfoy se dirigea vers leurs appartements en silence….

* * *

**Dans les geôles du Manoir Jédusor ….**

Les cellules étaient toutes reliées les unes entres elles et une ouverture grillagée dans le mur permettaient aux prisonniers de communiquer entre eux. Du moins, à se voir pour ne pas devenir complètement fou.

Rose Dawlish ne savait depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle se souvenait avoir été chez elle, en train de cuisiner pour son mari quand un vacarme monstre s'était fait entendre dans le salon. Elle avait pris sa baguette mais quelqu'un l'avait stupéfixée et c'était le trou noir. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle était dans une sorte de cellule macabre et sombre avec pour seule lumière les chandeliers du couloir. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne….

-OUVREZ-MOI ! Hurla-t-elle en tapant de toutes ses forces contre la grille qui servait de porte

Aucunes réponses….

-Pitié…. Je vous en supplie, Merlin entends moi…. Sanglota alors la femme en s'agenouillant sur le sol

Aucunes réponses….

Elle était définitivement seule et abandonnée. Elle allait continuer à taper la grille quand elle vit une ombre dans la cellule à côté de la sienne. Elle s'avança doucement pour voir et retint un cri de surprise… Elle vit une petite fille, très jeune, assise sur le sol froid de la prison. Pourtant quelque chose accrocha son regard. L'enfant ne semblait pas être une prisonnière comme les autres, elle était richement habillée, portait un médaillon fait de pierres précieuses autour du coup et ne pleurait pas.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ma petite ? Souffla Rose

-…..

-N'ai pas peur ma chère enfant….

-…..

-Je ne suis pas méchante, je ne te ferais pas de mal, crois-moi….

-Les gens que l'on croit gentils sont parfois méchants…

-N'ai aucune crainte mon enfant.

-Tara.

-Tu t'appelles Tara ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je suis Rose Dawlish, sais-tu ou sommes-nous ?

A l'entente du nom de famille, la petite fille se referma comme une huitre. Elle lutta contre les tremblements que son corps faisait mais elle ne pût résister bien longtemps.

-Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Réponds moi je t'en prie. Tara…

-Dans …

-Dans ?

Et Rose ne pût comprendre la suite. La petite émit des sifflements qui ressemblaient fortement à ceux des serpents. Et elle se tût quelques instants après, s'enfermant dans une cage de silence. La femme essaya à maintes reprises de la faire parler mais elle se heurta à un mur en acier.

* * *

Severus s'affairait dans une des chambres du manoir pour X raison. A croire qu'il était indispensable à la survie de tous les habitants de la demeure. Marcus était allé voir le Lord noir et Draco était en train de faire le fou sur son balai. Tout était normal.

**Dans la salle du trône, Manoir Jédusor**

-Flint ! Viens là ! Tonna la voix furieuse de Lord Voldemort

Un mangemort encapuchonné arriva et posa un genou au sol.

-ENDOLORIS ! Tu n'es qu'un incompétent !

L'homme se tortilla au sol et essaya de ne pas hurler de douleur. La punition était forte et le sortilège puissant, comment le Lord faisait-il pour ne pas se vider de son énergie ?

-Je t'avais ordonné de surveiller mon héritière et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que la gamine s'est faite embarquée par deux de mes meilleurs agents alors que TU devais la surveiller !

-Mon maitre, je l'ai emmenée au manoir Malfoy comme vous me l'aviez dit. Je ne sais pas …

-Tu dois tout savoir ! ENDOLORIS !

Flint retourna sur le sol, terrassé par la douleur.

-Mon maitre…

-TAIS-TOI ! Si jamais tu venais à disparaitre tu serais pleuré par beaucoup de personnes n'est-ce pas ? Susurra le Lord Noir en caressant sa baguette

-Maitre, mon fils n'a que 15 ans et ma fille 7 ans… Je ne peux pas les abandonner….

-As-tu pensé à eux quand tu désobéissais à mes ordres ?

-Mon maitre…..

-LA FERME ! Moi, seulement peux t'autoriser à parler, m'entends-tu Marcus Flint Sr ?

-Oui mon maitre…..

-Je ne peux me permettre d'avoir des hommes incompétents. _Avada Kedavra. _

Et Lord Voldemort vit un deuxième de ses serviteurs s'écrouler au sol, mort. Il n'en avait que faire des histoires de famille et tout le blabla qui allait avec. S'il le fallait il ferait le tri dans ses partisans afin de s'assurer que plus personne ne lui désobéirait. Il quitta la salle après avoir ordonné à Nagini de se débarrasser du corps.

Le Lord Noir débarqua au manoir Malfoy quelques minutes après. Il y entra comme s'il y était le roi et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Lucius. Il y trouva son bras droit, son maitre des potions et la femme de Lucius.

-Maitre… Dirent les trois fidèles en se baissant

Voldemort releva ses partisans et prit place dans un des fauteuils de la pièce.

-Narcissa, va me chercher Harry Potter. Amène-le ici ! Siffla-t-il de sa voix autoritaire

Narcissa s'exécuta mais n'en pensa pas moins. Elle n'était pas un vulgaire elfe de maison !

-Severus, Lucius, avez-vous pensé à ce que je vous ai confié la dernière fois ?

-Oui mon maitre… Je pense que l'on pourrait tenter une adoption de sang. Les Potter ont des branches, certes éloignées, avec la famille Black. Cela signifie qu'avec la famille Malfoy aussi. L'informa Lucius

-Qu'en penses le vieux citronné ? Demanda Voldemort

-Il pense que l'adoption de sang ne serait pas une bonne idée. Répondit Rogue

C'était un mensonge. Mais Rogue était un excellent occlumens donc personne, pas même le Lord ne pouvait savoir s'il disait la vérité. En disant que Dumbledore était contre il aurait peut-être une chance d'aider Potter ?

-Une adoption de sang mais par qui mon maitre ? S'hasarda à demander Lucius

-N'aggraves pas ton cas Lucius ! Siffla son maitre en le fusillant du regard

-Rogue…. Tu as le profil parfait. En plus de cela tu côtoie le vieux cinglé qui se trouve être un proche d'Harry Potter, tout cela me semble parfait… Murmura la Lord pour lui-même

Rogue en vint à se demander qui était le plus fou entre Dumbledore et Voldemort.

« TOC, TOC, TOC »

Narcissa entra avec Harry. Le jeune sorcier observa les personnes présentes dans la pièce et vit avec horreur que son pire cauchemar était là. Mais il ne baissa pas la tête et l'affronta, malgré la forte fatigue qui l'envahissait.

-Tiens Tom, te voilà, je me demandais quand tu comptais te montrer !

Les nerfs de Lord Voldemort étaient solides. Mais ce sale gamin insolent n'allait pas commencer à jouer au plus idiot avec lui.

-Harry Potter…. Viens ici.

-Je ne suis pas votre chien, Tom !

Tous frémirent à l'entente du nom. Si Potter continuait comme ça tout le monde allait mourir et ce n'était pas vraiment le but.

-Ne sois pas insolent Harry Potter. Nous allons procéder alors tiens-toi sage….

-Commencer quoi ?

-Expliquez lui bien. Je ne veux pas être déçu ou vous subirez le même sort que Rodolphus… Les avertit leur maitre en sortant du bureau

-Bien maitre…

**SILENCE**

-Peut-on m'expliquer à quoi vais-je ENCORE servir ? Tonna Harry en portant une main à son front fiévreux

\- Potter essayez-vous…. Lui dit Rogue en lui indiquant le fauteuil

Harry vit que Lucius Malfoy avait la main droite crispée sur sa canne et qu'il semblait s'y appuyer avec force. Il prit place sur le canapé en gardant un œil sur le blond.

-Prenez cette potion, elle anéantira temporairement la douleur.

Et Rogue lui tendit une fiole remplit d'une potion violette. Harry l'a bût d'une traite, ne se posant pas plus de questions.

-Ton manque d'énergie est en train de te détruire Harry. Le mal qui te ronge te vide de l'intérieur et si on ne te trouve pas une source d'énergie rapidement tu risques de mourir dans les semaines qui arrivent… L'informa Narcissa d'une voix blanche

-C'est sympa d'apprendre ça… Tout ce que j'ai vécu se transformerait en poussières….

-Une adoption de sang serait la meilleure solution pour te sauver Harry. Déclara Narcissa.

-Pourquoi vouloir me sauver ! Je vais mourir de toutes manières et certainement de la main de votre maitre ! Cracha le Survivant

-Pas si tu acceptes notre aide. Nous pouvons très bien t'aider à retourner auprès du clébard qui te sert de parrain et de l'Ordre.

Harry fronçât les sourcils. Quelle était donc cette étrange mascarade ? Puis il se souvint des paroles de Regulus. Et tout s'éclaira dans sa tête.

-Vous faites donc parti du groupe de protestants ? Demanda-t-il

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, surpris.

-Oui c'est cela Harry. Mais il faut que tu gardes le secret, si jamais le Lord l'apprends nous serons tous exécuté, toi en premier. Lui Répondit Narcissa

-Nous nous battons pour la même cause, certains veulent la paix et d'autres la justice.

La blonde le regarda. Il s'était souvenu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et il avait parfaitement assimilé. Lucius se posa lourdement sur le siège derrière son bureau. Harry le fixa, jamais il n'avait vu le patriarche Malfoy agir ainsi…

-En quoi consiste cette adoption de sang ? Demanda-t-il

-Il faut que tu boives une potion mélangeant les sangs des personnes qui t'adopteront. Tu seras relié par la suite au même réseau d'énergie qu'elles et ton état se stabilisera avant de s'améliorer. Mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que ces personnes seront aussi tes parents jusqu'à leurs mort. Tu peux aussi décider de te faire renommer ou de garder ton ancien nom, c'est comme tu veux. Ton apparence ne changera que si tu le souhaites. L'informa la blonde en s'asseyant à côté de lui

-Très bien. Je donne mon accord. Mais je le fais pour Sirius, Regulus a promis que je le reverrais.

-Regulus ne t'a pas menti. Tu le verras lors des réunions ou même lorsque tu le souhaiteras.

Harry était trop étonné. Le fait que les Malfoy soient protestants et membres d'un clan se rebellant contre le Lord l'avait particulièrement perturbé. Et Rogue, son professeur détesté l'aidait. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était un espion pour les ténèbres mais en fait pas du tout. Il avait même pris des risques pour lui, c'était hallucinant !

Et Harry crût s'évanouir quand il vit Rogue s'entailler le doigt avec une dague. Il crû défaillir quand celui-ci mit des gouttes de son sang dans une autre fiole et il crût faire une attaque quand Rogue lui tendit la potion.

-… Je croyais qu'il fallait deux sortes de sangs…..

Le maitre des potions sortit une fiole rempli d'un sang rougeâtre marron et fit glisser quelques gouttes dans la potion. Celle-ci vira de rose à rouge carmin.

Harry déglutit. Son professeur de potions, celui qu'il détestait de toute son âme allait devenir son père. L'horreur absolue pour lui ! Et qui allait être son deuxième parent ? Rogue était-il en couple ?! Harry tordit le nez et avala la potion sans se poser de questions… S'il avait sût….

* * *

**Voilà ! La suite le weekend prochain ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Oh Hey ! **

**-Les passages soulignés sont dit en **_**Fourchelang.**_

**\- Pour la position de Draco quand il chevauche son dragon c'est la même que dans **_**Avatar**_** avec les Ikrans. **

**-La scène d'entrainement est un clin d'œil au film**_** Dragons**_**, quand Harold saute de Krokmou pour voler quelques instants. **

**stormtrooper2**** : Réponse du compagnon de Fenrir dans ce chapitre ! Ouais, Voldy est un dingue mais bon, on ne le change pas hein ? ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chaque personne est différente et se différencie avec un signe physique. Lucius Malfoy s'était finalement retiré de son propre bureau pour gagner la bibliothèque du manoir. Assis avec un ouvrage il pensait. Comment sa vie avait-elle prise une telle ampleur ? Et puis il y avait ce continuel gène au quotidien…

Son fils, l'héritier de sa fortune était en train de copiner avec celui qu'il avait traité de balafré pendant presque six ans. Et sa femme qui ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça. Et son beau-frère qui s'était fait tué sous ses yeux impuissants. Et son meilleur ami qui faisait les allers-retours entre le vieux citronné et le serpent fou. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour avoir la vie si chaotique que celle qu'il avait maintenant ?

Le patriarche de la famille Malfoy s'autorisa une petite pause, à l'abri des regards de reproche qu'on aurait pût lui lancer en le voyant se laisser aller ainsi. Mais ce fût de courte durée, hélas…. La porte s'ouvrit sur Draco. Le jeune sorcier s'avança vers son père et planta son regard dans le sien. Draco fronça les sourcils, son père semblait-il las de tout ce cirque ? Ou était-il encore fâché ? Peu lui importait en vrai, le plus important restait encore à venir.

-Bonjour père, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Draco, devrais-je te rappeler que nous nous sommes vus il y a moins d'une heure ?

-J'aimerais savoir s'il était possible de reporter la leçon de bulgare de cet après-midi à demain. Vois-tu, je suis vraiment peiné mais j'ai un entrainement intensif à suivre….

-Impossible. On ne déplace pas les leçons jeune homme ! Répondit sèchement Lucius

\- Mais comme j'ai rapporté 13 Optimales et 7 Efforts Exceptionnels à mon dernier bulletin tu ne peux refuser. De plus, nous sommes encore en vacances, je suis un excellent élève, premier de ma promotion et même de ma maison.

-Toujours pas.

-Je suis champion junior européen de vol sur dragons adultes. Et puis, mère a déjà donné son accord. Mr Bolchoï voulait juste l'accord des deux parents.

_« Le sale garnement, il m'a bien eu avec ses histoires ! » _

-Eh bien soit ! Vas donc faire le paon auprès de ta cour, déplace ta leçon et retourne voltiger avec ta bête ! _Alea Jacta Est ! _Concéda finalement Lucius

-Tu es trop bon avec moi, père….

Et le jeune sorcier partit, ravi d'avoir gagné cette partie contre son inflexible père. Il sortit du manoir, oubliant Potter et tout ce que tramait Voldemort et monta en « selle ».

* * *

Harry faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, qui serait ravi d'apprendre que le professeur le plus redouté de l'école était devenu en quelques minutes son tuteur, pire son père ? Harry en était horrifié. Et le pire dans l'histoire ? Il avait un deuxième parent mais il ignorait de qui il s'agissait et même s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme…. Dure vie qu'était la sienne, Merlin ne l'aidait pas beaucoup… Et Dumbledore, n'en parlons même pas. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea inconsciemment vers la baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur l'immense parc. Il vit alors Draco et une autre personne qui semblait être son coach. Curieux, Harry suivit l'entrainement de la fouine. L'entraineur montrait plusieurs techniques à son élève mais Harry ne pût comprendre à quoi elles servaient. Puis il les vit s'élever dans l'air, haut, très haut…. Et le déclic se fit dans la tête du brun.

Draco se mit à genoux et libéra un peu de mou sur la chaine de sécurité. Et le dragon fonça en pic vers le sol….Cet entrainement ressemblait à un de Quidditch même si Harry se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout de ça. Draco se laissa tomber sur le côté, toujours retenu par la chaine.

Il la détacha quelques instants après, se laissa tomber dans le vide de façon parallèle au sol et souffla dans un sifflet qui émit un bruit aigue. Le dragon arriva et réceptionna son maitre à quelques mètres du sol avant de se poser tout en douceur sur le terrain.

-C'est assez impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Dit alors une voix froide dans le dos d'Harry

Le brun se retourna violemment et fit face à son nouveau tuteur. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un long moment, personne ne voulant faire le premier pas vers l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que…. Un autre homme arriva dans la pièce, presque essoufflé.

-Sevy ! Tu es là ? Je te cherchais dans tout le manoir !

L'homme s'arrêta net en voyant son amant et son nouveau fils, l'un debout, l'autre assis, se regardant fixement. Harry assembla rapidement les morceaux du puzzle et rebondit sur le « Sevy »…. Non…..Dites-moi que c'est faux…. Non…..

-Ne me dites pas que… Articula-t-il doucement, choqué

-Si, nous devons parler Harry. En famille. Lui répondit l'autre homme

_« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »_

Harry se sentit mourir à petits feux. Il n'avait pas un père et une mère, il avait deux pères ! Mais là n'était pas le problème, il avait deux pères qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir en peinture. Il voulut s'évanouir pour se réveiller mais rien ne se passa.

Devant lui, se tenait son père Severus Rogue et son deuxième père, Fenrir Greyback….. Il ne savait pas lequel il détestait le plus. Et qui il voulait tuer en premier.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme tous ses enfants que vous avez transformés en créatures ! Monstre ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Hurla Harry en se reculant vers le mur le plus proche

-Harry, ne réagis pas de cette manière je t'en prie, nous…

-JE M'EN FICHE ! JE PREFERE MOURIR PLUTOT QUE DE VIVRE AVEC VOUS !

-Calme-toi Harry. Tempéra alors la voix doucereuse de Severus. Laisse-nous t'expliquer.

-Alors l'assassin doit rester à distance de moi. Je ne tiens pas à mourir en me vidant de mon sang ! Cracha le jeune sorcier

Fenrir baissa la tête et se recula derrière son compagnon. Il avait espéré qu'Harry ne tienne pas vigueur de tout ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il voit son bon côté, qu'il voit qu'il avait changé.

-Comme Regulus ou même les Malfoy ont dû te l'expliquer, nous formons un groupe de mangemorts protestants. Fenrir Greyback en fait parti, il a certes eu une période très noire ou il a fait du mal à beaucoup de personnes et notamment à Lupin. Mais les temps changent et tu le sais très bien. Dumbledore croie en nous et c'est lui-même qui a scellé notre alliance. Expliqua Rogue

-Et vous croyez que je vais lui pardonner du jour au lendemain ? Qui me dit que tout n'est pas mensonge ?

-Tu as bien pardonné à la folle tante de Draco me semble-t-il non ? Interrogea le maitre des potions

-Ce n'était pas pareil.

-Quelle était la différence ? Elle t'avait enlevé un être cher et Fenrir ne t'a rien pris….

-Mon parrain n'est pas mort au final. Quant à Rémus, il est désormais malade et condamné à vivre différemment à cause de cet assassin qui vous sert de mari ! Rugit Harry. C'est insupportable de le voir ainsi à longueur de temps, il ne peut même pas officialiser sa relation avec Tonks, par peur des représailles de son loup !

Harry se tût immédiatement, étant allé trop loin avec ces révélations. Severus échangea un regard avec son mari. Tous les deux comprenaient les réactions de leur nouveau fils.

-Tu apprendras à nous connaitre Ryry…. Lui dit alors Fenrir en se mettant à hauteur de Severus

Harry tiqua sur le surnom. Il leva alors un regard suspect vers celui qu'il devait appeler « papa ».

-Je ne vous autorise pas à me donner un surnom !

-Mais je m'autorise tout seul !

-…

-Aurais-je réussis à t'impressionner Ryry ?

-Pas du tout ! Aviez-vous autre chose à me dire ?

-Non, il fallait simplement que nous fassions connaissance. De toutes manières, nous allons rester au manoir Malfoy, c'est mieux pour toi. Si jamais tu as faim tu peux prendre les repas avec les autres. Lui expliqua Severus

-Et si jamais je ne veux pas me retrouver mélanger avec _« ma famille »_ ? Demanda Harry en insistant sur le dernier mot

Les deux adultes firent comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne tiqua sur les paroles assassines d'Harry.

-Tu t'y feras ! Répondit son premier père

_« Plutôt me marier avec Voldemort. » _

Et ils partirent, laissant leur fils seul avec ses sombres pensées…

* * *

Bellatrix était assise dans sa chambre. Elle avait le regard vide et semblait absente. Réalisait-elle qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais Rodolphus ? Elle se leva comme un zombie jusqu'à l'armoire et prit une chemise de soie, la chemise préférée de son défunt mari. Elle la colla à son visage en inspirant l'odeur avec force. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer. En relevant la tête sur l'arbre généalogique elle vit une croix prendre place à côté du nom de son mari. Et un point rouge briller près du nom de Tara…. Tara !

Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre, la chemise toujours dans la main pour se précipiter vers la zone de transplanage. Elle atterri quelques instants plus tard dans le hall de réception du manoir Jédusor. La sorcière mit son masque de mangemort et se dirigea vers son maitre. Quand elle le vit, assis dans son trône, elle eut envie de l'étrangler même si quelque chose en elle contrait cette idée malsaine.

Elle s'inclina et attendit.

-Bella, ma douce Bella. Te voilà à nouveau à ramper à mes pieds… Que viens-tu chercher ?

La sorcière resta de marbre.

-Mon maitre, puis-je vous demander ou est Tara ?

Il éclata d'un rire cynique et glacial. Lord Voldemort releva sa mangemorte et posa son regard carmin sur elle.

-A l'endroit où elle mérite d'aller. Cette gamine est un fléau, elle est incompétente et impuissante. Elle a pourtant ton apparence donc je suis sûre qu'elle descend de toi. Ne m'aurais-tu pas donné une vulgaire cracmol Bella ?

-Non mon maitre… Tara est encore petite, je suis certaine que son âge est la cause de ce que vous lui reprochez…

-Espèce de vile créature. Tu es bien naïve pour croire cela Bella. Tu mériterais d'être torturée ou d'aller rejoindre cette petite bâtarde là où elle croupit actuellement !

Bellatrix serra les poings dans les pans de sa robe, furieuse. Elle allait partir quand le Lord Noir l'interpella.

-Va donc la chercher. Et ramène là chez toi. Sa présence pollue mon atmosphère. Siffla le mage noir

-Mon maitre, ou est-elle ?

-Dans les geôles Sud. A côté de Dawlish. La femme de l'auror qui a causé la perte de Rod ! Lui dit-il tout en se délectant de la tête de sa fidèle

Bellatrix s'inclina, avec rage, et descendit dans les cachots.

_« Lumos »_

Elle inspecta toutes les cellules et tomba finalement sur la bonne. _« Alhomora. »_. La grille s'ouvrit et Bellatrix pût voir sa fille, gelée, gisant sur le sol caverneux du cachot….Terriblement inquiète et furieuse, elle ôta sa cape pour envelopper l'enfant et transplana au manoir Malfoy de toute urgence.

* * *

**Square Grimmaud.**

L'Ordre du Phoenix s'était rejoint dans la vieille maison des Black. Les Weasley, au presque complet étaient là avec Hermione. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et certains aurors comme Tonks et Maugrey étaient également là.

-Chers amis, tout d'abord j'ai quelque chose à dire. Avant de commencer notre réunion il sera bien de faire une minute de silence pour notre collègue Robert Dawlish. Annonça Albus à l'assemblée

-Comment ça ? S'exclama Ron

Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Hermione

-Il est mort ?

-Quand ? Pourquoi ?

Les questions fusaient dans tous les sens. Albus tapota sa cuillère contre son verre afin de faire revenir le calme dans la pièce.

-Il a malheureusement été victime d'une attaque de mangemorts. Respectons sa mémoire, ensemble.

**SILENCE**

-Bien, Severus, tout a fonctionné ?

-Oui monsieur le directeur. Har… Potter est maintenant stable et hors de danger imminent. Le réseau d'énergie est suffisamment puissant afin de combler toutes les pertes qu'il a subies.

-Bien, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Voldemort ne se doute de rien ?

Tous tressaillirent à l'entente de ce nom tant redouté.

-Pas le moindre soupçon Albus. Il n'est pas resté pendant l'adoption….

-La quoi ?! S'exclama Sirius, sûr d'avoir mal entendu

-L'adoption de sang que Severus a pratiqué avec Harry mon enfant. Répondit calmement Dumbledore

Sirius se décomposa sous le regard amusé de Rémus. Severus regretta de n'avoir pût prendre de photo, c'était vraiment hilarant.

-Mon filleul, mon p'tit s'est fait adopté par Servilus ?! S'exclama-t-il

-C'est exact Black ! Répondit Rogue

-Merlin tout puissant….

-Donc on peut aller le voir non ? Demanda Ron

-Pas encore Monsieur Weasley, Harry va devoir se reposer encore quelques temps avant de pouvoir se mêler à d'autres sorciers. Lui répondit le directeur

-Et sinon ? Pour les horcruxes ? Que reste-t-il ? Coupa Maugrey

-Il y avait la bague de Gaunt, le journal intime et le médaillon, eux ont étés détruits. Mais il reste encore la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle….

-Je croyais qu'il y avait sept horcruxes ? Demanda Molly

-Il y en a bien sept. Les deux derniers sont encore inconnus, nous avons besoin de plus d'informations… Répondit Rogue d'un ton vague

Seuls Dumbledore et Rogue connaissait les deux autres horcruxes. Il était sage de ne pas révéler leurs aspects pour le moment. Tous étaient silencieux, attendant avidement la suite.

-Pour la coupe de Poufsouffle, je crois savoir où elle est… Intervint Tonks

-Eh bien, je ne souviens pas l'avoir vu ou même entendu parler quand j'étais élève à Poufsouffle. Mais je suis presque sûre en affirmant que c'est une de mes tantes qui la possède dans son coffre à Gringott.

-Reste à savoir quelle tante. Narcissa Malfoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange ? Rétorqua Maugrey

-Il serait plus logique que ce soit Bellatrix la détentrice de cette coupe. Elle est LA plus fidèle mangemorte de Vous-Savez-Qui non ?

-Oui mais c'est sans doute ce que Vous-Savez-Qui veut qu'on pense. Il serait trop simple de confier la coupe à quelqu'un qu'on soupçonne tout de suite d'être sa partisane. Et puis, Narcissa cache bien son jeu, elle est aussi rusée que sa sœur. Dit Hermione

\- Il faudra creuser le sujet. Severus, toi qui a accès au manoir Malfoy et à tous les occupants, tu devrais en profiter pour chercher qui peut-être le détenteur de cet horcruxe. Proposa Minerva

-Et le diadème ? Demanda Fred

-Personne ne sait, il a été volé puis caché par la fille de Rowena Serdaigle et après plus de nouvelles. Helena n'a plus jamais voulu révéler à quelqu'un la cachette. Répondit Rémus

-Voilà qui est terriblement fâcheux…. Marmonna Albus

La réunion se termina quelques minutes après. Tandis que beaucoup partaient, Rogue resta un moment afin de parler à son mentor.

-Quand comptez-vous leur dire que les derniers horcruxes sont des personnes humaines ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante

-Quand le moment arrivera, la vérité éclatera. L'annoncer maintenant ferait bien trop de ravages, dans nos camps et dans les leurs…

-Soit.

Et le maitre de potions fit tournoyer ses grandes capes noires pour partir. Albus parla encore un peu avec les Weasley, pour rassurer les amis d'Harry et leurs dire que la barrière serait bientôt levée entre eux et que tout irait bien.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback était dans un des salons du manoir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'Harry ne le rejette pas aussi violemment. L'adopter avait été la dernière chance de pouvoir avoir une famille. Depuis son union avec la crapule des cachots, comme il se plaisait à le nommer, il avait vu une nouvelle version de la vie, de son passage sur terre. Terroriser les peuples en mordant des gamins à tout va n'était plus son unique but dans la vie, il avait évolué. Mais comment renier ce passé d'assassin envers Harry et même autres personnes qui comptaient pour lui ?

Le simple fait de le voir habillé correctement et assis dans un sofa en cuit était perturbant pour certaines personnes, Lucius notamment. L'aristocrate avait quand même ouvert son manoir au mari de son meilleur ami, non sans rechigner un peu. La « bête sauvage » n'était pas si désagréable à vivre qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il avait surtout craint pour la sécurité de son héritier et de sa femme.

-Hey mon loup !

Il releva la tête pour voir un jeune sorcier blond, aux joues rougies par le froid.

-Le dragon est finalement descendu sur terre ? Tu sais que tu vas finir par te crasher au sol un de ses jours ?

-Non ! Rétorqua le jeune. TOI, tu aurais ce risque si jamais tu montais à Dragons, moi je suis un champion n'oublie pas ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton hautain en montant à l'étage

L'alpha ne répondit rien et repartit dans ses pensées. Il en fût sorti par la présence très étrange d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier arriva tranquillement et s'assit en face de _« son père »._

-Tu as décidé de sortir enfin de ta chambre ? Se moqua l'alpha

-Oui mais j'hésite à y retourner ! Répliqua le brun

-Ne pars pas, tu viens d'arriver. Tu vas te fatiguer à force de faire des allers-retours Potty.

-AH NON ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à me donner des surnoms pourris ! Surtout que Potty c'est moche !

L'alpha ricana en voyant la déconfiture du jeune.

-Je pourrais très bien vous appeler la bête ou l'assassin cruel, vicieux et sans âme !

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais déjà Ryry ? S'enquit l'homme en esquissant un faible sourire

-C'était des exemples et non je ne le fais pas… Ou pas tout le temps… Répondit le brun en rougissant un peu

\- Et pour ton autre père ? Un petit surnom ? S'enquit de nouveau l'alpha

-Ce n'est pas mon père. C'est…. Et vous non plus ! Vociféra le brun

-Un peu quand même. Le contra l'alpha

-Bon d'accord, vous avez raison…..

Il avait la tête qui tournait et n'était plus capable de tenir une discussion aussi animée. Il avait l'impression que se poumons n'allaient pas tenir. Il était tout blanc et Greyback sembla le remarquer.

-Tu te sens bien Ryry ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet

-Oui… Articula le jeune en suffoquant légèrement

-Tu vas aussi bien que Dumbledore quand il manque de bonbons au citron… Remarqua l'alpha en s'approchant doucement du jeune

-…..

-Il est en transe, limite s'il ne fait pas une crise ! Tu ne l'as jamais vu ? C'est hilarant ! Une fois, mes potes et moi on lui avait piqué toute sa réserve. Et à chaque fois qu'il en avait, on les lui enlevait. C'était hilarant de le voir perdu sans.

-…..

-Et après il s'est rendu compte de notre blague et Pomfresh, la vieille bigote nous a versé 50 points pour service de santé rendu au directeur….

Et Harry éclata de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de son tuteur. L'alpha se permit un sourire, il avait quelque peu déridé son petit loup. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un bruit retentit dans la zone de transplanage du manoir. Il allait aller voir qui était arrivé quand Bellatrix arriva, portant quelque chose enveloppé dans sa cape de mangemort. Elle avait encore son masque et Fenrir vit que celui-ci s'était fissuré.

-Lestrange ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Narcissa. Ou est ma sœur ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix stridente

-Il me semble qu'elle est dans son bureau. Ou à la bibliothèque avec Lucius !

Le masque se fissura encore plus. Fenrir fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai besoin d'elle. MAINTENANT ! Cria-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son partenaire

Elle déposa sa charge sur le sofa et Fenrir vit avec stupeur la petite Tara, visiblement inconsciente, enveloppée dans la cape noire. Sa main reposait à côté de son visage pâle et sa poitrine se soulevait peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'enquit-il, perturbé

Il ne pût comprendre que _« geôles, prisonnière, ingrat, sale et froid »…_ La sorcière envoya un elfe de maison prévenir sa sœur.

-Qui lui a fait ça ?

-Le maitre….

Le masque se fissura et se brisa au sol sous les regards impuissants des deux mangemorts espions. Le masque était comme la marque, il ne pouvait être détruit, seul Voldemort possédait le pouvoir de l'enlever ou de le briser.

Narcissa arriva quelques instants plus tard, accompagnée de Lucius. Les Malfoy virent alors l'alpha, Harry, Bellatrix et Tara. La blonde se précipita sur le corps inconscient de sa nièce. Elle effectua quelques sorts de diagnostic et souffla de soulagement.

-Elle est en hypothermie. Je vais la mettre dans un lit, la réchauffer un peu et cette petite demoiselle ira beaucoup mieux. Dit-elle d'une voix douce aux personnes présentes

Puis, elle prit délicatement l'enfant et la monta à l'étage pour s'occuper d'elle. Lucius, Bellatrix, Harry et Fenrir restèrent au salon, silencieux comme des morts. L'aristocrate ne regardait pas sa belle-sœur, ne sachant comment cette dernière allait réagir face à lui. Il s'était senti coupable de la mort de son ami et beau-frère. Fenrir regardait Harry, il semblait aller mieux qu'il y a quelques instants.

-Viens Ryry, allons prendre l'air dans le parc. Déclara l'alpha en poussant Harry vers la sortie**.**

* * *

Hermione et Ron étaient tranquillement assis dans une des chambres qu'ils occupaient au Square Grimmaud. Tous deux étaient ravis de bientôt revoir Harry et de ne plus avoir à l'ignorer, comme le directeur leur avait demandé.

-Tu penses que les derniers horcruxes sont quels objets ? Demanda soudainement Ron

\- Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi peut-être un horcruxe. Ça passe d'un journal intime à une coupe, d'un diadème à une bague, d'un médaillon à….

Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

-Quoi ?

-Harry…. Tu imagines, Harry est relié à Tu-sais-qui. Et il peut voir ce que Voldemort voit, il est comme une partie de lui. Donc il est fort possible qu'il soit le sixième horcruxe non ?

Ron pâlit.

-Mais si c'est le cas, cela signifie qu'Harry doit mourir ?

-Dumbledore ne laisserait pas Harry mourir pour cette cause… Mais

-Cette cause est la mort du mage noir tu n'as pas oubliée ? La coupa Ron

-MAIS je suis sûre qu'il va trouver une autre solution afin de le détruire. Je ne sais pas comment et si ça se trouve ce que je viens de dire est entièrement faux !

Derrière la porte de la chambre, Regulus passa. Il entendit la conversation et écouta un peu plus attentivement.

_« Brave petite. » _

Et le plancher craqua, émettant un bruit suspect. Quelle horreur les vieilles maisons !

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent en entendant ce bruit et la jeune fille allât voir derrière la porte. Il n'y avait personne à par un berger allemand comme la neige qui descendait. Elle fronçât les sourcils, ce chien était nouveau ici ? Un petit haussement d'épaule et elle referma la porte.

**Rez-de-chaussée.**

-Etre discret est un art Regulus chéri.

L'homme se transforma en homme et fit face au tableau de sa mère.

-Mais euhhh…. C'était le parquet qui grinçait et la maison est vieille ! Comme toi maman !

-Regulus Arcturus Black ! On ne profère jamais d'insultes envers sa mère, dans les nobles familles comme la nôtre nous sommes irréprochables !

-Je suis parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Loin de là mon chaton ! Minauda Walburga

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça je t'en supplie maman !

-Alors soit irréprochable Regulus ! Ne deviens pas non plus comme Sirius ! Répondit sèchement la vieille femme

Un homme arriva.

-J'ai entendu mon nom, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Comme ça Regulus…. Précisa Walburga en pointant le tablier rose que portait son fils ainé

Le cadet posa son regard sur le tablier rose avec des fraises que portait son ainé et éclata de rire. Sirius regarda alternativement son frère et sa mère avant de comprendre qu'il était la cible des rires.

-Faire la vaisselle est quelque chose que l'on fait si l'on ne veut pas que sa maison ressemble à une porcherie ! Rétorqua-t-il

-Nous avons des elfes de maison Siri !

-Kréattur est aussi utile qu'une chaise pour déboucher les toilettes ! Et il n'est même pas vieux. Il doit avoir moins de 100 ans non ?

Regulus retourna dans son fou rire en entendant la comparaison que son frère avait faite sur l'elfe familial. Walburga semblait désespérée et amusée de ses fils.

-Eh bien il ne te reste qu'à adopter un autre elfe !

-Comme si le bon Gryffondor qui est en moi allait prendre un elfe pour faire de lui son esclave ! Je défends les droits des elfes ! Clama Sirius en reprenant l'air outré d'Hermione

-Pour l'amour de Merlin Sirius Black, ne nous ressors pas le discours de la gamine sang-de-bourbes sur les droits des elfes de maisons ! Tonna Walburga en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles

-Mais elle a raison maman !

-Comme je viens de le dire à ton cadet, on ne dit pas maman ! Retenez-le, on vouvoie sa mère et on l'appelle mère ! C'est plus poli ! Tonna la matriarche

-Gnagnagna …. Ronchonnèrent les deux frères en partant.

* * *

**Manoir Jédusor **

« Viens à moi Nagini…. »

Le serpent ondula sur le sol pour venir près de son maitre. Elle siffla en sentant la présence de certains mangemorts.

« Ne fais pas attention à ces cancrelats … »

Le cercle numéro 2 venait d'arriver dans la salle du trône. Le sale lèche-botte nommé Queudver était là et Nagini regrettait de ne pas encore avoir pût tuer ce petit crétin. Il méritait de mourir alors que Rodolphus non.

-Chers mangemorts, que m'apportez-vous comme nouvelles ?

Un partisan cagoulé s'inclina et prit la parole en premier.

-Nous avons mis le diadème de Serdaigle en sécurité comme vous nous l'avez demandé. Personne ne pourra le tracer…

Voldemort hocha la tête. Les mangemorts du groupe deux étaient vraiment naïfs, avaient-ils cru qu'il leurs confiait un vrai horcruxe ? Quelque chose qui permettait de l'anéantir ? La méfiance était à revoir dans cette troupe… Ils étaient loin d'accéder au cercle VIP….

-Mon maitre… Nous avons vérifié geôles du manoir. La femme Dawlish est morte… Il semblerait qu'elle se soit empoisonnée ….

-Ce n'est pas un trop grand gâchis… Marmonna le Lord Noir

Sa troupe attendait sagement l'ordre. Si elle avait été humaine, Nagini en aurait soupiré de lassitude. De vrais toutous à leur maitre, c'était affligeant.

-Allez donc terroriser Londres et ramener moi des moldus que vous enfermez dans les geôles Nord, ils serviront d'entrainement à la gamine qui me sert d'héritière. Concéda finalement le Lord

-Bien maitre, vos désirs sont des ordres….

Ils remirent leurs masques, leurs capes et partirent.

_« Ne suis-je pas trop bon avec ces vermines ma douce Nagini ? »_

_« Si, Tom, si. Et oserais-je te demander ce que tu comptes faire avec Bellatrix ? Tu n'as pas été très fairplay avec elle. Tuer son mari est une chose. Insulter sa descendance et la tienne en même temps en est une autre. Mais la dénigrer et l'insulter … Elle a été là pour toi depuis le début…. » Siffla Nagini _

Nagini était une des seules personnes avec Harry Potter à tenir tête au mage noir. Harry le faisait par pure insolence mais elle, elle était sa conscience. Ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus.

_« Je vais voir comment elle évolue. Et en quoi elle va transformer Tara. Elle ne fait rien avec elle, je passe mon temps à m'occuper de son éducation ! _

_« Tu lui interdis de voir l'enfant, elle ne la voit qu'avec ta permission alors qu'elle est sa mère. Et ce sont les Carrow qui l'éduquent, toi tu donnes les ordres ! _Le contra Nagini

_« J'aime cette insolence, si tu avais été un mangemort je t'aurais torturée et tuée afin que tu te rendes compte de qui est le maitre absolu ici. Mais je ne peux, Nagini, ma chère Nagini…._

Et le mage noir se mit à ricaner froidement en caressant la tête recouverte d'écaille de son compagnon…

* * *

**Voilà ! Je vous laisse poster vos reviews ou MP ( : La suite le weekend prochain ! Bonne semaine et gros bisous ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Merci **stormtrooper2 pour tes commentaires !

* * *

**Salon d'hiver**

Assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, un ouvrage fort intéressant sous les yeux, Draco Lucius Malfoy pensait. Il était quelque peu préoccupé par les derniers évènements en date de la journée. Ce ne fût que quand sa mère entra dans la pièce qu'il sortit de sa rêverie. Un cri strident le fit sursauter et lâcher son manuel. Narcissa Malfoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression quelque peu surprise sur le visage.

-Me ferais-tu l'honneur de prendre une tasse de thé avec moi maman ? Demanda galamment le jeune homme

-Si tu m'expliques ce que tout cela signifie Dray….

La blonde prit place en face de son fils et le regarda servir le thé. Les leçons de maintien et de bonnes manières avaient finalement servies quelque chose. Un regard inquisiteur et le blond se lança.

-Je n'avais pas décidé de me retrouver ainsi. Il s'agit juste d'un petit sort qui a mal tourné lors de ma leçon avec Mrs Courterolle. Mais en voyant ce résultat, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas si mal, c'est différent certes mais j'aime beaucoup ce nouvel aspect. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Draco semblait attendre beaucoup de la réaction de sa mère et c'est pour cela que l'atmosphère était palpable….

-Mis à part le fait que tu ressembles encore plus à ton père, je trouve que cela te va mieux. Ton visage est mieux mis en valeur ainsi mon chaton. Concéda finalement Narcissa en s'approchant de son fils

Il grogna à l'entente du surnom affectif. C'est à ce moment-là que Greyback entra dans la demeure avec Harry derrière lui. Les deux sorciers ouvrirent des yeux comparables à ceux des elfes de maison en voyant Draco.

-C'est très…. Disons que le prince des Serpentard à bien changé pendant les vacances… Commenta Harry d'un ton cynique

-Il est désormais plus imposant comme ça ! Ajouta son père

-Un thé ? Proposa Narcissa

Et ils s'assirent avec leurs hôtes, appréciant la belle journée qui se déroulait. Tous les regards se dirigeaient vers le jeune héritier. Draco avait en effet raté un sort lors d'une de ses leçons particulières et se retrouvait à présent avec des cheveux très longs et très blonds, à la limite du blanc comme si en poussant le platine s'était transformé en argenté. Il ressemblait encore plus son illustre père, qui lui, n'avait pas encore vu le _« désastre capillaire » _de son héritier.

-Et pour la rentrée ? Comment allons-nous faire ? Harry devra-t-il rester au manoir ou fera-t-il sa sixième année à Poudlard ? S'enquit soudainement Fenrir

Harry était encore sous le choc. Son nouveau père semblait prendre sa nouvelle tâche très cœur et était devenu un parent totalement gâteau, chose absolument improbable vu son passé.

-Je pense qu'avec Severus dans le coin, Harry ne risquera pas grand-chose. Surtout si sa source d'énergie est près de lui, pour les soins j'expliquerais à Mme Pomfresh comment faire et si jamais un problème survient, tu te rendras toi-même à Poudlard, sous polynectar. Répondit la blonde d'un ton doux

-Mais si jamais quelqu'un découvre que Po…. Qu'Harry est devenu le fils d'un loup-garou mangemort et d'un espion triple ? Et qu'il vit ici, avec les Malfoy ?! S'horrifia Draco

-Qui pourrait penser quelque chose d'aussi fou ? C'est totalement incroyable et comme toute l'école sait que je haie Rog… Severus…-Grimace d'Harry- personne n'ira penser à ce genre de choses. Du moins j'espère…. Marmonna Harry

C'est à ce moment-là que Lucius et Severus firent leur entrée dans la pièce. L'un deux était de marbre, totalement stoïque, l'autre semblait défait. Puis ils aperçurent une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas…

-Cissy, qui est donc cet… ? Oh Merlin !

Severus se stoppa et observa son filleul. Lucius s'approcha à son tour et se stoppa également. Ils virent les joues de Draco s'empourprer, chose inacceptable pour un Malfoy, alors qu'il relevait la tête vers eux.

-Il s'agit d'un malentendu père, rien n'était voulu….

-Il est beau le prince des Serpentard ! Se moqua Severus en ricanant.

Deux regards meurtriers se posèrent sur lui. Le père et le fils.

-Bien, maintenant que tu as découvert l'aspect de ton fils, tu vas venir avec moi dans mon bureau Lucius…. Susurra Narcissa d'un ton mielleux

Et Lucius accompagna sa femme en silence sous les regards amusés et inquiets des personnes présentes dans la salle. Qui aurait crût que Narcissa portait aussi bien la culotte dans le couple ?

* * *

**Chambre du troisième étage **

Bellatrix, folle guerrière sadique et violente était assise au chevet de sa fille, calme et posée. La main posée sur le front de l'enfant, elle repensait au jour où le Lord Noir lui avait demandé, ou plutôt imposé, de lui donner un héritier. La sorcière n'avait eu autre option que d'accepter pour satisfaire les besoins de son maitre. Mais elle était encore jeune et inexpérimentée, sans remords ni conscience, sans pensées ou sentiments autre que l'adoration. Elle avait accédé à sa quête aussi vite qu'on disait Quidditch.

Un simple rapport avec son maitre et deux semaines plus tard elle lui annonçait sa grossesse. Quelque mois après elle lui annonçait qu'elle portait en elle une fille et il entra dans une colère aussi noire que son âme. Elle subit Doloris sur Doloris et manqua de perdre sa fille. Elle trouva en Rodolphus, son mari, le courage et la force d'avancer dans ce projet qu'elle n'avait pas désiré. Quelques mois encore après et elle perdait les eaux prématurément au manoir Malfoy. Le Lord Noir exigea son transfert au manoir Jédusor mais elle était tellement affaiblie qu'elle n'y aurait pas survécu. De longues heures de labeur s'écoulèrent et c'est au milieu de la nuit, un 31 décembre, que naquit la petite Tara Ny Rose Jédusor Black.

Elle subit d'autres punitions pour lui avoir donné une héritière. La plus dure et pénible fût sans doute celle qui lui imposa de ne pas voir le nourrisson. Tara lui fût enlevée quelques heures après sa naissance afin d'être emmenée au manoir Jédusor. Bellatrix eut un mal fou à obtenir des droits de visites, elle se tuait à la tâche quand elle effectuait des missions pour finalement apprendre que son maitre tenait rarement ses promesses. Et elle avait continué. Elle n'avait rien vu. Tara était gardée par les Carrow, deux mangemorts aussi bêtes que leurs pieds et autant dépourvus de sentiments que des veracrasses.

Un murmure la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle vit les paupières, lourdes héritées d'elle, de l'enfant se soulever.

-Geôles….. Dawlish femme, froid… Papa….

Bellatrix ressentit de la haine envers son maitre. Elle le vénérait autant qu'elle le détestait. Il était immonde et infâme, sans cœur envers une gamine innocente. Elle ne lui demandait pas de ressentir quelque chose envers elle, juste d'aimer sa fille le minimum possible.

-On part Tara.

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle enveloppa l'enfant dans une couverture et la prit dans les bras. Un coup de baguette pour ouvrir la porte et voilà Bellatrix dans le couloir, fonçant vers la zone de transplanage.

* * *

**Square Grimmaud. **

Albus venait d'arriver dans la demeure de son ancien élève. Il venait d'avoir une idée géniale afin de pouvoir contrôler tout son petit monde sans avoir à faire des allers-retours dans tout Londres. Il s'installa à la grande table en attendant ceux qu'il avait conviés à sa petite réunion.

Des bruits de transplanage se firent entendre dans le hall et le directeur vit arriver Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue et Fenrir Greyback. Il les invita à s'asseoir et commença alors à leurs expliquer son plan.

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous tous répondu à mon invitation….

-Allez droit au but Dumbledore ! Le coupa Lucius d'un ton sec

-J'y viens mon enfant. Comme vous le savez, la rentrée approche à grand pas et vos enfants vont faire leur sixième année. J'ai deux problèmes : Le premier est qu'Harry arrivera à combler ses déficits d'énergie avec la vôtre Severus mais pas durant une année complète. Il lui faut celles de ses deux parents et le deuxième est qu'il me manque un professeur de DCFM. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous engager Lucius.

-Avez-vous perdu la raison ? Personne n'acceptera qu'un mangemort présumé fasse cours à des jeunes. De plus je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter de côtoyer des sangs-impurs…. S'insurgea le blond en dévisageant le vieil homme

-Et vous deviendrez l'assistant de Lucius, Fenrir. Ainsi Voldemort ne se douterait de rien, vous pourrez quitter l'établissement sans éveiller les soupçons et fournir à Harry ce qu'il lui faut pour survivre.

Lucius et Severus, battus et à court d'arguments contre Dumbledore. **1-0 **

-Mais tout le monde me reconnaitra, je suis quelqu'un qu'on oublie rarement… Maugréa l'alpha

-Vous prendrez une apparence quelconque grâce à un filtre de transformation. On vous trouvera également un autre nom pour que personne ne soupçonne rien.

**2-0 **

-Et l'odeur ? S'enquit Lucius

-On la masquera, n'ayez craintes mon cher Lucius… Répondit le directeur d'une voix mielleuse

**3-0**

-Et qu'allez-vous annoncer à vos élèves ? Demanda Severus, curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore allait présenter les choses

-J'hésite encore à vous mettre sous polynectar Lucius…. Marmonna Albus pour lui-même

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ce genre de chose, je suis Lucius Malfoy, pas une vulgaire personne qui change d'apparence pour ne pas s'assumer !

-Mais dis le si tu méprises aussi les personnes prenant de cette potion ?! Répliqua Fenrir en bombant le torse

-Mais toi tu es un loup-garou ! C'est totalement différent ! Répondit le blond d'un ton froid

-Ou tu peux te teindre aussi en brun ? Proposa Rogue en tentant de conserver son sérieux

Un regard le fusilla. Deux autres parurent amusés d'imaginer Lucius sans sa chevelure blonde platine.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? Tout est bon pour sauver le monde n'est-ce pas ? Demanda finalement Fenrir

-C'est tout à fait cela. Il est préférable pour tout le monde que vous acceptiez mon marché. Vous me remercierez à la fin de la guerre…Si nous y survivons…. Rajouta le directeur d'un ton malicieux

-Soit. A la rentrée nous serons donc les nouveaux professeurs…..

Fenrir semblait ravi d'avoir un autre travail que mangemort. Lucius semblait peu emballé à l'idée d'enseigner et Severus… Severus ricanait devant les têtes que faisaient son mari et son ami. La rentrée allait être mouvementée, il en était persuadé.

* * *

**L'été s'était plutôt bien terminé. Les deux garçons étaient fin prêts à retourner étudier et leurs parents appréhendaient légèrement la tournure que les évènements avaient pris… Dumbledore était fou…. Mais est-ce que ce plan de folie allait fonctionner ? Bellatrix était revenue vivre avec sa sœur, supportant mal l'absence de défunt mari, et n'avait pas encore rendu de compte auprès du Lord Noir…**

* * *

Dans le hall du manoir tout le monde s'activait. Severus était parti avec Fenrir à l'école et Narcissa allait accompagner Harry et Draco sur le quai. Lucius s'impatientait et tournait en rond, chose qu'il avait horreur de faire.

Quand tout le monde fût prêt, ils transplanèrent sur le quai de la gare. Ils marchèrent d'un pas pressé vers le mur et y pénétrèrent sans attendre…. Sauf….

Un homme visiblement nouveau dans le système demandait à tout va ou se trouvait le voie 9 ¾. Le contrôleur, le prenant pour un fou, lui lançait des regards inquiets. Et manque de chance, quand le moldu vit Harry passer en premier par le mur afin de rejoindre le train, il se jeta sur la famille Malfoy, qui recula en voyant cet énergumène fou.

-Bonjour Messieurs Dame, je suis désolé de vous dérangé mais c'est notre première rentrée… Ma fille Camille est une….. Sorcière -dit-il en murmurant- et personne ne sait où est cette maudite voie 9 ¾ …. Ou est-elle ? Le jeune homme y est passé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'homme hystérique

\- Il faut passer entre les voies 9 et 10. Il s'agit d'un passage qui vous mènera au train. Répondit Draco à la place de ses parents, stoïque devant le moldu

-Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle…..

-Monsieur… Le corrigea Draco d'un ton blasé

Et il vit le monsieur disparaitre avec sa fille à travers le mur. Lucius semblait encore plus exaspéré que la veille.

_« Et dire que je vais devoir enseigner à des élèves aussi niais….. » _

Ils passèrent à leur tour à travers le mur et se retrouvèrent sur le quai. Ils virent de loin Harry monter avec la belette et le castor savant, selon Draco. Narcissa posa un doux baiser sur le front de son fils et l'enserra dans ses bras. Lucius se contenta de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, il le reverrait à Poudlard de toutes manières.

-Est- sûr de ne pas vouloir couper tes cheveux mon ange ? Demanda soudainement sa mère, inquiète

-Non, les gens s'habitueront, n'est-ce pas père ?

-Oui, avec le temps… Répondit passivement le patriarche

Et Draco prit congé de ses parents. Il monta dans le train après un dernier signe de la main et retrouva son habituel wagon. Quand Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Millicent le virent ils crûrent s'étouffer. Draco abordait une longue coupe de cheveux avec une fine tresse en épi sur chaque côté de la tête et une à l'arrière du crâne.

-Avec cette coupe tu pourrais presque battre Dumbledore…. Lui fit remarquer Blaise

-Et toi donc ? Tu as les cheveux aussi courts que je les ais longs… Ricana Draco en posant son regard sur le crâne rasé de son ami

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'enquit Millicent en se mettant en face de lui

-Un petit sort d'extensions capillaires…. Répondit Draco en ricanant. Je devais tester un sort de pousse accélérée et me voici ainsi !

-J'ai crût que tu étais Lucius en entrant …. Souffla Théo en levant le nez de son manuel de potions

-…..

_« Si tu savais mon vieux, tu en serais choqué jusqu'à la fin de l'année…. » _

* * *

**Dans un autre compartiment **

Harry regardait ses compagnons de voyage. Ils avaient tous changés en un été, difficile de croire que deux mois étaient passés. Hermione et Ron se tortillaient sur place, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire contre la colère froide de leur ami. Comment lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas écrits sous ordre de Dumbledore ? Ginny l'observait en silence, Luna lisait son magasine à l'envers et Neville regardait sa plante avec amour. Harry regretta presque de ne pas avoir été avec Malfoy, au moins, même avec son ennemi, l'ambiance était moins morose.

-Harry ? Tenta Hermione

Il tourna la tête vers elle, absent…

-Tu sais, si Ron et moi n'avons pas écrit ce n'est pas contre toi…

-Alors contre qui ? Merlin ? J'ai passé l'été sans nouvelles de personnes, j'avais besoin de réconfort mais aucuns de vous n'a jugé utile de m'écrire. On appelle ça des amis ?!

-On le voulait Harry…. Murmura Ron

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché ? Répondez-moi !

-Dumbledore, il a dit qu'il était mieux pour toi que tu te reposes pour le moment et que l'on parlerait de tout à la rentrée. Il semblait être au courant de faits bien étranges mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire en plus…. Harry, croie le, nous sommes vraiment désolés de n'avoir pas donné signe de vie….. S'excusa Hermione

-C'est vrai Harry, nous ne pouvions même pas sortir de Square Grimmaud…. Tenta Ginny d'un ton conciliant

-Attends…. Vous étiez ensemble, au Square Grimmaud ?!

-Oui…. Avouèrent les trois compères

-J'ai passé les vacances avec ma grand-mère en Irlande dans un coin perdu… J'étais seul aussi Harry et personne ne m'a écrit non plus… J'ai croisé Luna en fin de juillet mais c'est tout… Lui dit alors Neville

-Je suis allée à la rencontre des Ronflaks Cornus et des joncheruines…. Murmura Luna en émergeant de son magasine

-…..

Harry ressentit une once de chaleur l'envahir. Il se sentait trahi par ses sois disant deux meilleurs amis alors que deux autres lui tendaient une main amicale. Neville et Luna n'avaient jamais été membres à part entière de son cercle d'amis mais c'est maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient exceptionnels.

-Et l'Irlande alors Nev ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de discussion

-Géniale ! J'ai pût capturer quelques spécimens rares dans les bois que je montrerais au professeur Chourave ! Et j'ai pas mal étudié les sciences et les composantes pour potions, Rogue ne m'aura pas cette année ! S'exclama Neville d'un ton fier

-Tu as travaillé tes potions ? Tu es fou ma parole ! S'horrifia Ron

-Non il est réaliste, les épreuves de potions niveau ASPICS commencent en début de trimestre. Si vous les ratez, vous pouvez dire adieu à certains de vos rêves ! Le coupa sèchement Hermione.

-Mais travaillez pendant les vacances ! C'est dingue ! Continua Ron

_« Et dire que Draco travaille les langues étrangères, les potions, les sortilèges, le duel, l'histoire de la magie et la métamorphose pendant les vacances…. Si Ron savait cela….. » _Pensa Harry en souriant niaisement

-J'ai déjà lu les manuels de potions, d'arithmancie et de runes anciennes pendant les vacances ! Il me reste celui de DCFM. Il a l'air intéressant et riche en conseil pour les duels ! Notre professeur doit être très actif ! Intervint Hermione avec extase

\- Et Divination ! Trelawney fait faire des trucs encore plus fous aux sixièmes années d'après Fred et Georges ! Ajouta Ron

-C'est une matière futile et inintéressante. Vous auriez mieux fait de prendre les runes anciennes ou l'arithmancie. Ce sont des domaines passionnants !

-C'est cela ! Et dire adieu au peu de vie active que l'on a ? Plutôt embrasser Malfoy ! Ricana Ron

-Fichtre idiot va ! Renifla-t-elle d'un ton méprisant

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après au quai de Poudlard. Une fois les valises chargées dans les calèches, tous les élèves s'y installèrent. Direction la grande salle ! Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, tous purent voir que la place du professeur de DCFM était encore vide. En revanche, près de la place de Rogue, il y avait une chaise vide…. La répartition se fit et cette année, la maison qui obtenu le plus de nouveaux élèves fût Poufsouffle. Dumbledore tapa sa cuillère en argent contre son verre et prit alors la parole.

-Mes chers enfants, avant que le festin commence j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, Tebryn Narielaën !

Et toute l'école pût voir un homme de grande taille aux cheveux longs argentés, enveloppé d'une longue cape avec un col en fourrure apparaitre derrière l'humble directeur de Poudlard.

-Et son assistant, Athary Terandiëië.

Et un deuxième homme arriva. Il ressemblait énormément au premier sauf qu'il possédait une longue chevelure brune ébène. Toutes les filles purent se mettre d'accord sur un point, ils étaient tous les deux beaux comme des dieux.

-Nos deux nouveaux professeurs nous viennent tout droit de Suède. Vous ferez mieux connaissance avec eux lors de vos prochains cours. Je vous prie de les accueillir comme il le faut ! Clama Dumbledore.

Depuis sa place, Severus était mort de rire. De un parce que toutes les filles bavaient littéralement devant son mari et son ami et de deux parce que Lucius avait dût se résoudre à se teindre les cheveux, chose qu'il avait refusé en grognant. Mais il se rendit également compte que le filtre de transformation était géniale, jamais personne ne se douterais de la supercherie. Le festin commença et les commentaires fusèrent, de la part de toutes les maisons.

\- Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? Bava Lavande en regardant les deux professeurs

-Oui je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi…. Renchérit Parvati en bavant également sur eux

Hermione soupira d'exaspération devant ses deux camarades de chambre et de maison.

-C'est affligeant…. Dumbledore nous trouve toujours des professeurs bizarres, d'abord un bègue partisan ensuite un vantard inutile, un mangemort déguisé et maintenant deux dieux vivants…. C'est horrible ! Se plaignit Hermione

-Ils ont l'air sympa… Et surtout on dirait qu'ils sont différents des autres non ? Dit Ron en tournant rapidement la tête vers les deux profs

-Deux barges dans leur genre …. Marmonna Harry en regardant son assiette.

Le repas se termina quelques temps après. Les préfets emmenèrent les nouveaux élèves dans leurs dortoirs et tous se glissèrent dans leurs lits avec satisfaction et bonheur. Draco laissa ses amis rejoindre le dortoir et se dirigea vers les appartements de son père, voisins de ceux de son parrain.

-_Alea Jacta Est. _

Le dragon qui gardait l'entrée cracha une petite volupté de fumée et laissa le jeune sorcier entrer dans l'appartement. Draco vit alors son père, assis près de la cheminée. Il constata que son père avait encore l'apparence du fameux Tebryn Narielaën.

-Intéressant comme présentation, vraiment très intéressant…. Susurra le sorcier

-Et encore, les cours n'ont même pas commencés….

-Je me demande comment tes cours vont être…. Surtout que les Poufsouffle sont en masse cette année ! Ricana Draco

Lucius ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas annoncé au Lord Noir son poste à Poudlard et n'était pas au manoir pour protéger sa femme si jamais Voldemort se manifestait. Enfin, il savait que Narcissa n'était pas une femme faible, une Black de feu n'est pas faible, elle sait très bien se défendre.

-Bon, je vais retourner dans la fosse aux serpents… A demain, père….

Lucius se leva et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils unique. Puis il le raccompagna à la porte en s'assurant que personne ne les avaient vus.

* * *

**Manoir Jédusor **

Antonin Dolohov venait d'arriver dans la salle du trône…. Il vit Voldemort, assis comme un roi dans son siège. Il s'inclina, par pur respect et attendit.

-Mon cher mangemort…. Qu'as-tu donc à m'annoncer ? Siffla la voix froide du Lord Noir

-Mon maitre, j'ai appris pour une raison encore inconnue que Lucius Malfoy s'était fait embauché par le vieux citronné comme professeur à Poudlard…. Il doit agir de façon stratégique…. Et Bellatrix est au manoir Malfoy avec votre héritière.

-Je me demandais ou était passé l'intelligent mangemort que j'ai marqué… Murmura Voldemort pour lui-même. Il a finalement décidé de faire quelque chose de sa vie de bourgeois coincé…. Quant à Tara, je la laisse mariner encore un peu, elle est faible et ne m'intéresse pas. Les veracrasses dans genre ne m'intéressent pas.

-…..

-Et Potter ?

-Il a fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il est sous le contrôle de Severus et Lucius mon maitre.

-Il va bientôt être à point…. Continue à travailler comme cela, ne me déçois pas Antonin…..

-Bien mon maitre…. Il s'inclina et attendit que son maitre lui donne l'autorisation de partir.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le jour se leva sur Poudlard. Il s'agissait de la première journée de cours pour tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de l'école. Les nouveaux professeurs allaient être testés toute la journée, ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point leur journée allait être remplie. Les directeurs des maisons avaient distribués les emplois du temps et tous le déchiffrèrent avec frénésie.

-Merveilleux... Grogna Ron en lisant le parchemin. Deux heures de DCFM pour commencer le lundi suivi de potions et une heure de divination avant le déjeuner. Je vais aller me pendre.

-Ce n'est pas si terrible Ron ! L'après-midi nous avons Arithmancie, soins aux créatures magiques et Re-potion ! C'est pas mal ! S'exclama Hermione en regardant elle aussi le programme

-Mardi : on commence à 10h avec métamorphose jusqu'à 12h. Puis reprise à 14h avec Potions, histoire de la magie et Runes anciennes.

Les trois sorciers se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les donjons Est. Ils croisèrent également Malfoy et toute sa clique sur le chemin.

-Alors la fouine, petit problème de pilosité pendant les vacances ?! Se moqua Ron en détaillant le prince des Serpentards

-L'innovation ma chère belette, l'innovation. Lui répondit sèchement le blond sans s'arrêter. Ces enfantillages ne sont plus de nos âges Weasley, tu devrais continuer ta vie sans gâcher la mienne.

-Tu vas me supporter encore longtemps ma fouine ! S'exclama Ron en rigolant

Et ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, vide pour le moment. Un grand rétro avait été mis en place au centre de la pièce. Des objets étranges étaient accrochés au mur.

-Silence….. Siffla une voix grave et douce dans leurs dos

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors présents se retournèrent en un mouvement de masse. Derrière eux se tenaient les deux hommes. Ils dégageaient une certaine prestance et toisaient la classe avec une expression qui était familière à certains élèves. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de longues capes argentés accompagnées de bottes de cavaliers. L'un argenté, l'autre ébène, toutes les filles étaient en extase devant eux.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis Tebryn Narielaën. Se présenta l'argenté

-Et je suis Athary Terandiëië. Se présenta le brun

-Nous sommes ici pour vous apprendre tout ce qui sera nécessaire à votre réussite professionnelle. Les ASPICS arriveront bientôt, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités, aussi, si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire nous l'écoutons….

Une main se leva.

-Oui Miss ? Interrogea Lucius

-Granger. Professeur Narielaën. J'aimerais savoir si nous feront également de la pratique. Il faut dire qu'avec nos anciens professeurs nous faisions quasiment que de la théorie….

-Cela va de soi. Nous incluons la méthode en plus de la théorie. Il est important que nos élèves sachent se servir des sorts que nous leurs apprenons. Répondit Fenrir

Une deuxième main se leva.

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Zabini. Aborderons-nous la magie noire ?

-Seulement si le directeur nous donne son aval, chose que je pense impossible. En revanche, nous pouvons créer des cours de renforcement et aborder certaines branches de la magie si cela peut permettre à des élèves de faire des progrès. Lui répondit Lucius

Une troisième main se leva.

-Oui Miss ?

-Brown. Vous allez rester longtemps avec nous ?

-Déjà pressée de se débarrasser de nous Miss Brown ? S'enquit Fenrir d'un ton doucereux

-Non… Non professeur… Répondit-elle en rougissant

-Pour répondre à votre question, nous n'en savons rien. Il faudra voir comment évolue cette année et si nous obtenons d'autres demandes.

Lucius commençait à craquer. Les premières questions étaient intéressantes mais les autres devenaient complètement niaises. Ils étaient beaux certes mais là ils avaient tous deux un fan-club, chose sans aucun doute inhabituelle pour l'alpha.

-Commençons maintenant !

* * *

**La suite le weekend prochain ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de très bonnes fêtes de Noël ! Gros bisous ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mea culpa, que Merlin me jette un sort pour tant de retard…. Je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre, cher lecteurs, merci Stormtrooper2 pour tes commentaires ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Poudlard, Salle de DFCM **

* * *

Lucius et Fenrir observaient la classe. La gente féminine avait été conquise dès les premiers mots alors que la gente masculine s'était réservée. Après tout, qui jugeait un professeur et ses qualités sans écouter attentivement ce qu'il disait ?

Mais pour Draco et Harry tout était différent. En sachant que leurs pères respectifs se cachaient sous ses déguisements, ils avaient du mal à se concentrer entièrement. Et malgré les restrictions qu'ils s'imposaient, tous leurs mouvements étaient traitres de leur véritable personnalité. Lucius ne cessait de fixer froidement les élèves qu'il savait de milieu moldu et Fenrir évaluait les jeunes comme de futures proies…. Draco s'empêcha de soupirer devant tant de bêtise, son père était d'habitude très prévoyant… Mais là, il se faisait dépasser par les évènements.

-Bien, commençons !

Lucius se plaça devant son bureau, les mains croisées dans le dos, immobile tandis que Fenrir faisait le tour des rangs afin de vérifier que chaque élève avait bien son matériel. Les jeunes sorciers sortirent uns à uns leurs manuels, attendant sagement les futures instructions. Lucius attendait, toujours immobile comme une statue.

-Aujourd'hui, la leçon se portera sur les sortilèges de duel. Annonça-t-il finalement

Plusieurs regards se figèrent tandis que d'autres semblaient au comble de la félicité. Fenrir apprécia de voir la décomposition de certains jeunes, pourquoi Severus se plaignait tant d'enseigner ?

-Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 198, en silence….

Tous s'exécutèrent et purent constater qu'à la place du bloc de connaissance qu'ils avaient normalement dans leurs manuels, s'étalait une longue liste de sortilèges avec leurs effets.

-Tout le monde ici présent connait le premier sort n'est-ce pas ?_ Expelliarmus_ est un sort de base que même un enfant peut exécuter…. Annonça la voix de Lucius. Quant aux autres, Rictusempra  
Tarentallegra, Finite Incantatem, Serpensortia, nous allons revoir comment les utiliser. Mettez-vous en pair…

Le professeur aux longs cheveux bruns ondulait entre les rangs quand quelque chose le frappa. Comme à son temps, personne n'avait mélangé les maisons, chose qui était bien normale mais qui devait être innovée selon lui.

-Et mélanger les maisons… Ajouta Fenrir d'une voix forte

Des mécontentements se firent entendre dans toute la pièce. Lucius leva une main gantée pour faire revenir le silence.

-Sachez également que quand le professeur Terandiëië ou moi-même annonce quelque chose, vous n'avez pas à contester nos ordres. Dit-il d'une voix glaciale

-Mais professeur, depuis quand devons-nous mélanger nos maisons ? Pourquoi vouloir unir les lions avec des créatures vicieuses comme les serpents ? Demanda un garçon téméraire aux cheveux broussailleux, portant un uniforme aux couleurs gryffondoresques.

-5 points en moins pour cette insulte proférée contre les Serpentard et 5 autres également pour avoir contester ma décision. Je ne le répèterais pas, vous êtes en sixième année, vous n'êtes plus des premières années alors comportez-vous comme tels !

Lucius avait parlé d'une voix bien trop calme qui laissait refléter la douce rage qui l'animait. Fenrir regardait à tour de rôle ses élèves et essayait de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur son fils.

Et quand toute la classe se fût enfin rangée en pair, la leçon commença pour de bon. En un coup de baguette magique, Lucius avait transformé la salle de classe en salle de duel. Il s'avançait entre les binômes, corrigeant avec un semblant de patience les sorts lancés. Lui qui avait horreur de répéter fût contraint de le faire plusieurs fois et manque de chance, Fenrir ne semblait pas très coopératif. Le loup-garou passait et repassait dans les rangs, discutant avec les jeunes des techniques mais pas de leurs performances.

De son côté, Draco s'entrainait contre le téméraire, à son plus grand malheur. Il envoya un Rictusempra à son adversaire et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais Seamus fût vif et très réactif et envoya le même sort à son ennemi de toujours. Draco n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser et fit un vol plané sous les yeux de son père. Un regard sévère du professeur Narielaën suffit à le remettre debout. Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés, Draco plaça sa baguette et attaqua à nouveau.

-Tu m'as l'air faible Malfoy, l'été t'aurait fait perdre le peu de puissance que tu possédais ? Je suis sûr que tu n'es qu'un faible, tu n'as jamais été celui que tu disais, sale serpent va !

Seamus riait devant la tête impassible mais néanmoins furieuse de Draco. Le sorcier blond avait envie de scalper sa tignasse brune, de le traiter de tous les noms en toutes les langues possible, d'effacer ce sourire niais de son visage idiot…..

-Tu vas voir, je vais te scalper et faire de ta dépouille un brasier géant….

Il attaqua de nouveau et Seamus fût propulsé avec encore plus de force contre le mur. Mais il ne se releva pas tout de suite. Le professeur Terandiëië se dirigea vers le corps de son élève et se baissa en faisant virevolter sa longue cape argenté.

-Par tous les dieux…. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Lucius arriva d'un pas rapide. Tous les élèves s'étaient regroupés et s'étaient arrêtés. Draco fulminait encore de rage et tentait par tous les moyens de se contrôler. Il avait les poings si serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Lucius se pencha sur le corps de Seamus et consulta son collègue du regard. Tous étaient aux aguets d'un signe des professeurs. Ils n'avaient même pas fait une heure de cours et tout était parti en vrille….

De leur côté, Fenrir et Lucius étaient un peu à court d'idées. Le blond gérait son calme avec brillance alors que le brun ne cessait de recasser les évènements en paniquant. Seamus semblait endormi. Lucius lança un sortilège de diagnostic sur son corps livide et Fenrir retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le gosse n'était pas mort mais qu'il était juste assommé. Lucius sentit la rage l'envahir… mais pas contre son fils qui ne s'était pas contrôlé, contre lui-même qui n'avait pas surveillé sa classe. Cette affaire allait faire pas mal de bruit il en était sûr.

-Monsieur Thomas, veuillez emmener Monsieur Finnigan à l'infirmerie. Un peu de repos lui fera du bien … Dit Fenrir en se relevant

Dean utilisa un sortilège d'attraction et partit avec son camarade, sous les regards attentifs de ses compagnons de classe. Draco n'avait pas bougé, il attendait fixement que quelque chose se passe. Il ne sentit pas quand la main de son père se posa sur ses épaules et n'entendit pas non plus Fenrir qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Viens au bureau de Tebryn à la fin des heures Draco…..

Et le cours repris comme il avait commencé. Harry se battait vaillamment contre son meilleur ami sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait abandonné son combat contre Lavande, jugeant sa camarade inutile en duel. Lavande avait en effet passé la première heure le nez en l'air à contempler avec admiration les deux professeurs.

-Totalement pathétique…. Avait alors grincé Hermione en faisant une grimace**.**

* * *

**Manoir Jédusor **

_Le lord noir était dans ses appartements, guettant la venue de sa fidèle guerrière. Elle s'était trop éloignée de lui et il fallait que cela change, Bellatrix était à lui, elle était sa muse et personne ne devait l'avoir. Il avait même éliminé en parti Rodolphus pour cela. Mais la sorcière semblait encore plus l'aduler, continuant de faire vivre son défunt mari dans le cœur tendre de sa fille. _

_-Nagini ma douce…. _Siffla-t-il en fourchelang

_Et le long reptile arriva devant son compagnon sorcier. _

_-Es-tu donc tourmenté Tom ? Quelle est donc cette mystérieuse raison ? _

_-Potter…. Ce misérable avorton ne cesse de gagner de la puissance et de l'énergie grâce à son adoption avec l'alpha et Rogue…. Je me demande si c'était une bonne solution que de le confier à eux, il aurait été plus faible chez les moldus….._

_Nagini pouvait sentir la rage émanant de Voldemort. Mais elle n'en avait que faire et continuer à écouter son long discours furieux. _

_-Mais grâce à cette puissance tu es devenu encore plus fort qu'avant, tu gagnes le double d'énergie et ce n'est pas toi qui te fatigues à combattre cette maladie. Elle pompe l'énergie, la puissance et force de combat à Potter alors que toi tu les gagnes, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas heureux de cette situation Tom ? _

_-Là n'est pas la question. Si Potter devient trop puissant il ne me serait plus d'aucunes utilités et ma quête n'aboutira à rien, c'est même lui qui m'achèvera. C'est le contraire qui doit se passer afin de faire basculer ce monde dans les ténèbres…._

_\- Et concernant tes horcruxes ? Les as-tu bien cachés ? Siffla le reptile _

_Les yeux carmin du Lord Noir s'attardèrent longuement sur la bête. _

_-Bien évidemment, je sais que Potter ne risque rien maintenant qu'il s'est presque lié avec le crétin d'héritier Malfoy. Quant à Tara, elle est plus que protégée avec Bella, imagines un peu son dilemme quand elle l'apprendra ? Tara ou la paix dans le monde ? La tranquillité, la joie, la lumière…. Je ne suis pas dupe Nagini et personne ne se moque impunément du prince des ténèbres….._

_Et il explosa d'un rire fou débordant de cruauté. _

_-Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit alors l'animal _

_-Je vois clair dans ce petit jeu malsain, je suis patient, j'attendrais l'heure propice pour me venger de tous les traitres qui pullulent ce monde…. _

_-Tu sais tout autant que moi que sans tes partisans tu es bien moins puissant, moins influent et qu'eux seuls représentent ce qui t'a toujours manqué…. Une famille à qui appartenir…._

_Voldemort se leva brusquement en fusillant l'humble bête du regard. _

_-Tu ne sais rien ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me sentir bien dans ce monde, tu dépends toi-même de moi, tu n'es rien sans moi. Tu n'es qu'un reptile qui ne peut être utile sans son maitre. Maintenant PARS ! Hurla-t-il en sortant sa baguette. _

* * *

Une ombre traversait en silence le domaine moldu. Sous la pluie battante, elle conservait un port droit et se hâtait de rejoindre un endroit inconnu. Elle arriva devant un bar, passa en baissant la tête et se dirigea dans l'arrière-cour en tapant quelques briques qui lui laissèrent accès au à une fameuse allée commerciale. Elle se hâta de rejoindre une boutique de soins et referma la porte. Narcissa, car c'était bien elle, enleva son capuchon pour laisser libre accès à sa longue chevelure blonde argenté.

-Madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda le guérisseur en abandonnant ses fioles de potions

-J'aimerais savoir s'il était possible de détruire un horcruxe sans pour autant détruire son support ?

Le médicomage regarda la blonde avec un air choqué comme si elle venait de lui demander la lune. Il fixa un moment se profonds yeux océan avant de formuler une réponse.

-Je crains fort madame, que cela soit impossible. Les horcruxes ne sont pas censés exister et il est inconcevable que quelqu'un transforme une personne humaine en horcruxe par Merlin tout puissant. La mort est ce qui attend cette malheureuse personne…..

-Merlin ne dites pas cela….

La blonde devint aussi blanche que la robe qu'elle portait en-dessous de sombre cape. Elle dévoila alors le visage blême d'une petite fille.

-Ne dites pas que c'est d'elle dont vous parlez Madame….

-Je tiens à la préserver, elle est si jeune et regarder la….

-Quel âge à cet enfant ? S'enquit le vieil homme

-5 ans. Elle est malade depuis peu, elle a attrapé une forte grippe après un séjour….

Elle s'interrompit, n'allant pas révéler que Tara était malade depuis son séjour dans les geôles du palais de son propre père.

-Dans le bassin d'une des fontaines du parc de chez ma sœur… Inventa-t-elle immédiatement

-Puis-je ?

Et sans attendre de réponses, il prit délicatement l'enfant des bras de sa tante. La fillette était blanche comme un fantôme et semblait inconsciente. Le guérisseur ne comprenait rien à cette histoire à tomber par terre, cette petite fille ne pouvait pas être un horcruxe ?

-Comment savez-vous que cette enfant est devenue….

-Ceci ne vous concerne pas Monsieur… Soignez-la fin qu'elle n'attrape pas la mort. C'est tout ce que je vous demande…..

-Je ne peux pas faire de miracles Madame, cette enfant est faible et même le meilleur médicomage vous dira la même chose, il y a peu de chance qu'elle survive… Elle peut encore tenir une année, peut-être deux…..

Narcissa perdit toute couleur et tenta de ne pas sombrer à l'entente de cette terrible nouvelle. Elle reprit sous sa cape sa nièce et quitta la boutique après avoir mis le médicomage sous serment, il ne devait rien dire sous peine de subir les pires tortures au monde.

* * *

Le cours de DFCM s'était enfin terminé et alors que les élèves partaient pour leur prochaine leçon, Draco se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il entra et se retrouva devant les deux hommes, toujours sous fausses apparences.

-Assied toi Draco… Dit doucement la voix de Fenrir

Mais Draco n'avait pas envie de capituler, il en avait assez de toute cette comédie. Il regarda la chaise comme s'il allait la tuer et resta obstinément debout, sans un regard pour Lucius.

-Pourquoi ? Fût l'unique question que Lucius posa à son fils

-Il l'avait mérité, il est juste qu'il ait enfin récolté ce qu'il méritait depuis des lunes de cela ! De plus, mon sort était bien réalisé et je ne m'excuserais pas pour cela père.

-Là n'est pas la question Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Gronda Lucius en faisant le tour de son bureau de verre. Même si ce garçon est un sang-mêlé, tu peux avoir des ennuis avec la justice sorcière et je ne serais pas éternellement là pour réparer tes erreurs puériles !

-Je m'en fiche, les insultes proférées à mon égard commencent à avoir raison de moi ! Mon honneur était mis en jeu, je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire, il fallait que je lui apprenne qu'on ne se moque pas de l'héritier d'une puissante dynastie sans en subir les conséquences. Vous m'avez toujours enseigné cela alors ne venez pas me dire que je suis en tort !

-Je n'ai rien à dire sur cela mon fils, je tenais à avoir ta version des faits avant le rendez-vous qu'ont exigés les parents de ton camarade. Ils t'attendent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Lucius ne semblait pas contrarié au contraire, il avait l'air d'être fier de son fils. Pas pour son acte mais pas sa décision. Draco se savait coupable mais ne niait pas, il avait avoué avoir fait du mal volontairement à Seamus.

-Soit. Maintenant que tout est bon pour nous Draco, tu vas aller à ton rendez-vous et nous nous reverrons dans mes appartements ce soir.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et ouvrit la porte. Les nouveaux élèves étaient déjà là et attendaient les dieux de la DCFM. Fenrir passa le premier et comme pour son premier cours, se plaça derrière les jeunes en intimant le silence. Lucius le rejoignit et poussa son fils dans le couloir. Draco prit le temps de remettre ses longs cheveux blonds en forme et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le bureau directorial.

-Tarte au citron ? Bonbon au citron ? Fizwizbiz ? Patacitrouilles ? Bertie Crochue ?

Rien.

-Merlin ? Vieux fou ? Citronné ?

Rien.

-Fumseck ?

Et la gargouille s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le jeune sorcier. Il toqua à la lourde porte de bois et entra quand il entendit le directeur donner son aval. Il se retrouva devant un couple habillé de façon simple, moldu de toute évidence. Mais une baguette dépassait de la veste de la dame donc il en conclu que c'était une sorcière. Mais l'homme ressemblait vraiment à une personne non-baguette et Dumbledore n'allait pas tarder à le confirmer.

-Draco, nous t'attendions mon cher ami….

Draco prit place en face du bureau et attendit la sentence.

-Draco, nous avons eu écho de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ton cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Narielaën nous a fait un rapport et nous attendons tes explications. Monsieur et Madame Finnigan souhaitent aussi entendre le pourquoi du comment. L'informa le directeur d'un ton étrangement aimable

Las, Draco s'accorda un soupir. Il regarda les adultes et pour la deuxième fois dans la journée il répéta le pourquoi de ses agissements.

-Seamus n'est qu'un sombre idiot, fier et qui devrait tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Sa médiocrité dans les duels ne l'ont pas épargnés, il aurait très bien pût éviter et contrer mon sort mais il n'est pas réactif. J'ai commencé à perdre patience face aux insultes qu'il proférait à mon égard. Voilà, je vous ai tout dit.

Et devant les regards sans expressions des adultes, il ajouta avec un petit sourire innocent

-Je ne m'excuserais pas de ce geste, il l'a bien mérité

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, une violente gifle atterrie sur la joue droite du jeune élève Sous la violence du coup, Draco bascula sur le sol et porta à son visage angélique une main. Il sentit une petite entaille et vit du sang sur ses doigts. Il se releva et posa son regard glacial sur l'homme en face de lui.

-Comment un moldu peut-il avoir eu l'audace de lever la main sur l'unique héritier de la dynastie Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale et terrifiante

-Et toi petit insolent, tu aurais pût tuer mon fils aujourd'hui ! Je ne tolérerais pas cette violence ! Cette gifla tu l'as mérité ! Gronda John

-Camez-vous Monsieur Finnigan ! Je comprends votre colère mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de lever la main sur Monsieur Malfoy…. Calma la voix de Dumbledore

-Et lui ? Avait-il le droit de blesser mon fils ? S'emporta John

-Il est juste assommé, il ne faut pas non plus couper la barbe de Merlin… Soupira Draco en se rasseyant sur la chaise

Furieux envers ce sale gosse, John Finnigan allait relever la main sur lui quand une puissante main le bloqua. Un sifflement furieux se fit aussitôt entendre et quand le moldu se retourna il fit face à un homme grand, aussi blond que le jeune en face de lui et à l'expression aussi froide que la banquise.

-Essayez de relever la main sur mon fils et je jure par Merlin de vous faire regretter le jour de votre naissance….

Lucius était plongé dans une rage silencieuse, même si ce que son fils avait fait était mal, il ne tolérait pas qu'un inconnu, moldu en plus, ne lève la main sur lui. Il lui lâcha le bras avec dégout et prit place à côté de Draco.

Aneth Finnigan observa les deux sorciers avec insistance. Tous deux possédaient de longues chevelures blondes tirants sur le blanc, une carrure de guerrier et une expression froide assez impressionnante.

-STOP ! John ce que tu as fait est mal, tu n'as jamais frappé Seamus alors fais de même avec ce jeune. Et vous monsieur Malfoy junior, votre geste était mal. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous devons entamer une guerre. Je vous laisse donnez une punition monsieur le directeur. Nous partons à présent, viens John….

Et la femme partit après un dernier regard fusillant de son époux. Lucius poussa son fils vers la sortie quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard neutre de son allié et ancien directeur. Dumbledore songea qu'il n'était pas plus mal que Lucius soit là pour veiller son diable de fils. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015 et un bon réveillon de fin d'année ! D'ailleurs, une petite review ? Je ne mords et ne mange personne, rassurez-vous ^^ Bisous **


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà comme j'ai été en retard pour le dernier chapitre je vous poste en poste un autre. Il devait normalement faire partie du précédent et c'est au dernier moment que je l'ai coupé en deux. Donc que dire de plus à part que j'espère grandement qu'il vous plaira ? **

**Ah oui, autre chose, j'ai introduit une scène amoureuse avec une suite… trèèèèèèès …Bref, vous l'avez compris j'en suis certaine^^ Merci Stormtrooper2 pour tes reviews, c'est vraiment très encourageant pour moi ! Et aussi, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et que vous avez bien commencé l'année 2015 ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Les journées s'enchainaient dans un long rythme monotone pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. S'ils n'avaient pas la tête plongée dans des manuels scolaires, ils étaient dans leur salle commune occupés à rédiger de longs devoirs. Ainsi était le quotidien de Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione et tant d'autres. Ce matin-là, début décembre, Draco était assoupi dans sa salle commune, la tête sur la table devant la cheminée. Il avait passé la nuit, encore une fois, à étudier jusqu'à point d'heure. Devant lui s'étalaient toutes sortes de parchemins, il y avait également son devoir de potion coincé dans la couverture en cuir de son livre. Encore groggy de sommeil, le jeune sorcier ramassa ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et monta dans son dortoir, l'esprit embrumé.

Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et descendit prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner, comptant mettre à profit les quelques heures qu'il avait à son travail pour réviser ses examens blanc de potion et d'histoire de la magie. Ces examens étaient des entrainements servant à les préparer avant les ASPICS et nombreux élèves les maudissaient. Et s'il y avait une chose dont Draco était sûr, c'était que Potter lui aussi travaillait comme une bête, ses deux parents le talonnant. Et avec le castor savant, il ne pouvait y échapper. Il se servit un thé et faillit se brûler la gorge tellement le liquide était chaud. La présence de Pansy à ses côtés le sortit de sa transe post-réveil. Levant vers elle un regard neutre, il l'observa se servir le déjeuner.

-Tu sais qu'étudier toute la nuit n'est pas la solution pour réussir haut la main les examens ? Tu peux aussi étudier en journée sans y passer des heures nocturnes…

Elle détailla son ami qui semblait épuisé même si elle savait que jamais il ne l'avouerait, sa maudite fierté l'en empêchant.

-Je sais bien mais je ne veux pas obtenir ces examens comme l'on passe une sélection de Quidditch, je veux être le meilleur et les décrocher sans accros, haut la main.

Il passa une main lasse et fatiguée dans ses cheveux et faillit piquer du nez dans sa tasse. Pansy avait peut-être raison, dormir était quelque chose qu'il avait négligé ces derniers temps, mais que Merlin emporte sa conscience, il dormirait quand tout sera fini.

« Aux vacances de Noël, promis, je dormirais tous les jours… » Se promit le jeune sorcier

Et il se leva quelques instants après pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, pour changer. Pansy le rejoindrai plus tard…. Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il rentra en collision avec LE trio de Gryffondor.

Il murmura un faible pardon et se hâta de partir. Les trois lions le regardèrent comme s'il avaient vu Voldemort en string rose.

-Malfoy vient de s'excuser ou je rêve ? Demanda Hermione en prenant place

-Il vient de dire pardon, c'est hallucinant…. Souffla Ron, éberlué.

-Mais…

-Ne dis rien ! La coupa Ron en fermant les yeux. Je veux immortaliser ce moment dans ma tête, la fouine qui s'excuse c'est un scoop que Rita Skeeter pourrait livrer à tous les sorciers du monde !

-Allons bon, si tu veux garder ce souvenir Ronnie chéri je n'y vois rien de mal ! Rigola Hermione en leurs servant du thé chaud aux épices

-Harry ?

Rien

-Harry ?

Rien

Harry était dans une sorte d'état semi comateux, post-réveil sans doute. Il avait le plus grand mal à ouvrir les yeux et les paroles de ses amis résonnaient dans sa tête comme sur les murs d'une caverne. Vaseux, il attrapa maladroitement sa tasse de thé et y trempa ses lèvres, appréciant le liquide chaud. Il releva vaguement la tête quand les hiboux débarquèrent dans la grande salle afin de livrer le courrier aux élèves et professeurs.

Une chouette hulotte posa la gazette du sorcier devant lui et Hermione et c'est d'un geste automatique qu'il posa une noise dans la bourse de l'oiseau qui reprit aussitôt son vol. Hermione disparut derrière le journal jusqu'à leur départ de la grande salle.

* * *

Ayant subitement perdu l'envie d'aller à la bibliothèque, Draco rebroussa chemin pour se diriger vers les appartements de son père. Quand il arriva devant le dragon il donna le mot de passe et entra en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu. Il s'installa sur le canapé et ouvrit son manuel d'histoire de la magie. Il se doutait que son père devait être en cours et il ne se formalisa donc pas de trouver un appartement vide. Puis, ayant besoin d'une potion de vitamines pour se booster, Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui était reliée à la chambre de Lucius. Il attrapa le flacon violet, en bu et au moment de le ranger faillit le lâcher tant ce qu'il vit le surprit.

Sur le lit, était allongée et visiblement encore endormie sa mère… Narcissa avait les yeux clos et ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient autour d'elle. Elle était peu vêtue, d'une simple robe blanche et fluide qui prenait les formes de son corps. Gêné, Draco détourna immédiatement le regard et se rendit dans le salon, troublé.

Il tenta par tous les dieux de se concentrer mais son esprit restait bloqué sur sa découverte, que faisait donc sa mère à Poudlard ? Qui gardait le manoir ? Sa tante Bella logeait-elle toujours là-bas avec son adorable nièce ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Draco qu'il ne sentit pas une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Draco ?

Il sursauta et s'écarta violement, renversant ses parchemins et livres de la table. Il avait déjà sorti sa baguette quand il s'aperçut de son erreur. Sa mère, enveloppée dans une longue cape fine se tenait près de lui, un sourire doux sur le visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Mère ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda soudainement Draco en utilisant le vouvoiement

-Je me languissais au manoir, seule dans cet immense domaine alors je me suis dit qu'une petite visite à ton père serait une bonne idée. Et de cette manière je peux également profiter de toi mon petit prince, comment vas-tu ? Lucius et Severus semblent penser que tu es épuisé, est-ce là la vérité ?

-Je vous assure Mère que je vais bien, la fatigue est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Je suis en pleine forme et heureux de vous revoir… Répondit le jeune homme en souriant à sa mère

Elle sonda son regard de ses yeux bleus perçant avant de déclarer d'une voix douce.

-Je te reconnais bien là mon fils, incapable de te montrer affaibli, fier en toute circonstance, refusant d'admettre ton état de fatigue… Je suis ta mère et je te connais par cœur, mon Draco, tu vas finir par abimer ta santé, repose toi et accorde toi le droit de faiblir, tu n'es pas un surhomme, tu es juste toi….

Draco sentit la honte l'envahir, si sa mère avait sût déceler ses faiblesses, c'est qu'il ne les avait pas bien protégées ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi une nuit entière depuis des semaines, qu'il se levait à l'aube pour étudier avant les cours, qu'il mangeait peu et que les remarques acerbes à propos de sa famille venant des lions avaient raison de lui ? C'est cela être faible et un Malfoy ne l'était pas !

-Je ne peux être que très vigoureux dans ce que je fais mère, le travail que j'ai effectué ces derniers mois portent leurs fruits et je suis certain d'être le meilleur de toutes les maisons de cette école. Les résultats que j'ai obtenus avec brillance sont amplement mérités, si je m'arrête maintenant je deviendrais aussi faible que ceux de ce sale sang-mêlé qu'est Finnigan. Et Merlin sait que je ne serais pas comme lui, un Malfoy se doit d'être exemplaire.

-Je reconnais là le discours de Lucius…

\- Soit courageux mon petit prince et continue tes efforts sans négliger ta santé… Lui dit alors Narcissa en lui déposant un deuxième baiser sur le front

Et elle le laissa à ses études, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer ou se contempler, selon son fils. Il avait longtemps ri de la coquetterie de sa mère, passer plusieurs heures devant un miroir afin de vérifier si chaque parcelle de sa peau était nette et bien maquillée était un des loisirs favoris de Narcissa. Draco pensait même que sa grand-mère avait dû être voyante dans un autre monde, Narcissa incarnait la beauté et quelque fois la vanité alors que Bellatrix évoquait la guerrière puissante et redoutable…. Caractéristiques qui définissaient très bien les sœurs Black.

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco fourra ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de l'appartement de son père d'un pas vif afin de retourner en cours. Il marcha d'un pas assuré et rapide jusqu'aux donjons Est. Il retrouva Pansy, qui n'était pas allée à la bibliothèque elle aussi.

-Ou étais tu Draco ? Questionna-t-elle

-Je suis retourné dans mon dortoir, j'avais oublié quelque chose.

Son amie ne vit que du feu à son mensonge et le poussa vers la salle de cours. Ils entrèrent en silence et jetèrent leur dévolu sur les chaises du fond, pour changer. Seamus passa devant le blond et lui jeta un regard incendiaire, l'incident de septembre n'était toujours pas passé et pour lui, les quelques points enlevés à Serpentard ne compensaient pas le mal de dos qu'il avait subi pendant plusieurs semaines. Sans parler de l'humiliation qu'il avait vécue comme une tragédie.

* * *

**Manoir Jédusor **

Voldemort avait harcelé sa mangemorte en appuyant fixement sur sa marque afin qu'elle vienne. Elle ne pouvait ignorer une telle douleur au bras et qu'elle ne fût pas le sourire sadique qu'il arbora en la voyant arrivé dans la salle du trône. Quand il la releva, il nota que son avant-bras gauche avait été brulé par l'insistance de ses appels.

« Bien fait pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas tourner le dos à son prince ! »

Et sans douceur, il la gifla, la faisant basculer au sol avec violence. Il s'acharna sur elle sans prêter attention à sa fille qui se repliait sur elle-même dans un coin de la salle. Seule Nagini prit en parti pitié de la pauvre enfant, elle vint l'entourer de son corps pour la protéger des foudres de son maitre.

-Pourquoi Bella ? Hurla le Lord Noir. Pourquoi m'avoir ostensiblement tourné le dos ? Rejoindras-tu la lumière pour me faire du mal ou pour sauver la vie de la vicieuse créature qui te sert de fille ?

Et il lui envoya un doloris. La sorcière tenta de ne pas crier et son corps se tordit de douleur sous l'effet. Mais elle resta forte et aucuns sons ne sortirent de sa bouche entrouverte.

-Tu es à moi…. Si ce crétin de Rodolphus est mort ce n'était pas que pour Dawlish… Tu ignores encore tant de choses ma douce Bella…. Tu vas voir que ton allégeance n'est digne que de moi…

Et sans plus attendre, il stupéfixa sa guerrière, ordonna à ses serviteurs de l'emmener dans sa ses appartements et de l'y enfermer à double tour. Puis, décidant de se charger de Tara, il se dirigea vers elle, blanc de rage. Mais qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit son serpent enroulé autour du faible corps de l'enfant.

\- Nagini, éloigne-toi d'elle….

-Que comptes-tu faire d'elle Tom ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est malade et qu'elle risque la mort à tout instant ? Tu fais du mal au sein du peuple sorcier c'est un fait, mais brutaliser un être de ta propre chair en est un autre ! Cracha le serpent au visage furieux de Voldemort

-Ecartes toi misérable reptile ou je ferais de toi la rambarde de mon lit ! Vociféra Voldemort en appuyant sur sa baguette

-Renonces maintenant Tom…. Vas plutôt t'occuper du sort de la pauvre mère de cette petite et je ne tiendrais pas rigueur de tes agissements….

-Tu le regretteras Nagini, cette guerre que tu m'as déclarée est loin d'être terminée crois-moi !

Et dans un mouvement de robe et de cape, le Lord Noir disparût dans les étages de sa demeure. Nagini veilla quelques instants la petite fille et quand elle fût sûre que Tom était parti, elle reprit sa forme humaine…. Elle enveloppa Tara dans une cape et couru jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Une fois arrivée à bon port elle laissa la petite fille aux bons soins des amis qu'elle croisa et repartit assumer le rôle du serpent du Lord Noir.

* * *

**Square Grimmaud **

Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et tenait dans ses bras la fille de sa cousine. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême, jamais il n'avait vu ce bambin ordinairement plein de vie dans cet état. Il se hâta d'aller voir sa mère. Walburga, ravie comme toujours de connaitre la progéniture de sa famille fût frappée par l'état de l'enfant.

-Sirius ! Montes dans ta chambre, réchauffe-la et endors-la. Quand elle sera en meilleur état elle pourra nous dire ce qui s'est passé et surtout, ou est sa mère …Ordonna Walburga

-Mère, pense-tu que Tara va survivre ? Quand IL me l'a ramené, j'ai crût voir son cadavre, elle est si faible, si malade… Pauvre petite fille, je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas été conçue pour souffrir tant… Même Bella, qui est la plus frappadingue des sorcières que je connaisse ne pourrais être la cause de tant de désastres….. Elle…

-Bellatrix est une sorcière redoutable, c'est une guerrière parfois cruelle mais jamais elle n'aurait fait tant de mal à la petite chose que tu tiens dans tes bras. L'amour d'une mère dépasse tous les sentiments que l'on ressent.

Walburga était sage. Elle exprimait sa sagesse auprès de ses fils qui venaient souvent la voir en cas de problèmes, elle était leur conscience. La vieille dame vit alors son fils gravir les marches quatre à quatre afin de faire ce qu'elle avait dit. Il redescendit une demi-heure plus tard pour informer sa mère qu'il avait mené à bien sa mission.

-Bien. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'IL t'a dit en t'amenant Tara.

-Rien du tout, mère. IL me l'a juste mise dans les bras et est reparti aussi vite qu'IL était arrivé. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pût dire ce qui s'était passé au médicomage qui s'occupe d'elle. Mais il m'a dit qu'elle était en état de choc, peut-être pourrons nous connaitre la nature du problème en utilisant la légilimencie ?

Walburga sembla indécise vis-à-vis de la proposition de son ainé. Elle fit mine de réfléchir et prit parole.

-Avant je veux que l'on retrouve sa mère. Sa vie en dépend peut-être….

Elle avait un air grave et sombre. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Il prit peur.

* * *

**Appartements de Lucius **

Après une longue et énervante journée de travail, Lucius posa avec bonheur ses affaires dans ses appartements. Il fût ravi, même si son air ne le montra pas, de retrouver sa femme, allongée sur le sofa avec un livre entre les mains. Elle avait enfilé une longue robe argentée avec un décolleté en V. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa avec douceur se lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonne journée mon chéri ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce

-Epuisante. A croire que tous les élèves de cette école sont aussi demeurés que le sont les trolls des montagnes Nord. Ils ne sont même pas fichus d'ouvrir leurs manuels afin de réviser un peu pendant l'été. Ils sont juste bons à voltiger comme des amateurs sur leurs balais datant de l'an 2000. C'est affligeant et je remercie Merlin que notre fils ne soit pas ainsi… Soupira Lucius en enlevant sa longue cape noire

Il se posa avec grâce dans le fauteuil en face de sa femme et croisa les jambes en l'observant. Elle était si belle, si pure. Elle méritait d'être son épouse, elle était la grâce incarnée et son statut de Malfoy lui collait si bien à la peau.

-Draco est débordé, il faut faire quelque chose. Mon petit prince ne tiendra pas le rythme sur deux autres trimestres….

Elle avait la mine inquiète et se leva pour faire face à la cheminée. Les mains croisées dans le dos elle attendait une réaction de son mari. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches et son corps se rapprocher du sien dans un geste sensuel. Les lèvres de Lucius se mirent à embrasser sa nuque et elle tenta de se dégager doucement de lui.

-Lucius…. Gémit-elle. Pour Draco… Que faire ?

Il murmura dans un soupir rauque.

-Après ma douce….

Et il la retourna en douceur. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant ses mains courir sur son corps de déesse. Il remonta son ventre et défit facilement le corsage, laissant libre accès à sa poitrine. Il se saisit d'un de ses seins et le malaxa avec douceur. Il émit grognement de contentement et sentit les fines mains de Narcissa se déplacer dans son dos. Elle détacha les boutons de sa chemise qui tomba au sol avec le corsage. Lucius souleva son épouse du sol et elle entoura son puissant buste de ses fines jambes. Ils se fixèrent un instant, profitant du moment présent. La robe rejoignit quelques instants plus tard le pantalon de Lucius sur le sol. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea en douceur sur le lit. Elle le regardait avec bienveillance et douceur, heureuse d'être avec lui.

Narcissa, allongée sous son mari caressa sa verge dressée…Lucius caressa son beau visage en lui murmurant de douces paroles…. L'excitation se lisait sur les visages du couple, cela faisait si longtemps…. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés seuls ?

Narcissa sentit alors le sexe de son mari se presser contre son creux intime… Elle gémit avant de le fixer et de balbutier d'une voix faible…

\- Attends, Doucement... Bredouilla-t-elle

Lucius caressa sa joue et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle le guida et poussa un cri quand il entra en elle avec douceur. Elle se sentit envahie de toutes sortes de sentiments alors qu'il commençait à faire faire des va-et-vient. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle sentit les mouvements de Lucius s'accélérer. C'était si bon… Elle posa ses mains contre son torse humide de sueur. Tout explosait en elle, elle se sentait revivre, elle se sentait libre, elle avait l'impression de refaire sa lune de miel. Elle l'entendit gémir de sa voix grave et profonde. Ses mouvements ralentissaient doucement et elle enserra son cou de ses bras en prenant possession de sa bouche entrouverte.

\- Par Merlin….articula Lucius dans un grognement

Lucius se mit accéléra sa cadence. Narcissa gémit contre ses lèvres tout en pressant avec force son corps contre le sien. Lucius laissa sa femme plonger son visage dans son cou, laissant leurs deux longues chevelures blondes se mêler ensemble.

Il se releva en l'hypnotisant de son regard orage et la porta jusqu'à la douche… Ils laissèrent l'eau couler pendant un long moment, transformant ainsi la pièce en hammam.

Lucius lui effleura la joue avec un sourire amoureux et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

**Eh, on fait un truc ? Vous avez des propositions à faire ? Des questions ? Des remarques ? On essaye de dépasser les 10 reviews pour bien commencer l'année 2015 ? On n'est déjà à huit plus que deux ! Merci chers lecteurs… BISOUS**

**PS : Pas d'inquiétudes, ce n'est pas du chantage, je vous posterais la suite quoi qu'il arrive la semaine prochaine^^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**YEEEES ! Merci pour les commentaires !**

**Stormtrooper2, oui moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre de les imaginer aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais JKR ne précise pas le niveau de leur relation, l'on ne sait absolument rien de leur vie de couple alors pourquoi ne pas les imaginer fou l'un de l'autre ? Casser l'image de glace quand ils sont en privés c'est cool non ? J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC… Pour Seamus j'hésite, je ne sais pas si je m'attarderais plus sur son perso…**

**CutieSunshine : Merci ! Bah pour la suite j'espère que tu comprendras mieux^^ **

**Soln96 : Pour les noms je les ai trouvés dans un générateur de noms, oui je sais… C'est étrange et j'aurais pût les inventer mais je voulais un truc qui sortait des noms communs ^^ Et le nom de Fenrir est, je te l'accorde, dur à prononcer haha**

**Ah oui, le comportement des Malfoy peut parfois être OOC même si j'essaye de respecter leurs caractères. Cela dit, toutes les scènes quasiment se déroulent en privé, en famille disons… Et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes qu'il pourrait avoir dans le texte. **

**Scène dure entre deux personnages. Relation non-consentie **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**1 mois s'était écoulé.**

Assis dans le sofa de son dortoir, Draco lisait un parchemin en tentant de dissimuler la joie qui s'emparait doucement de lui. Ses yeux vaguaient sur les lignes et ses yeux brillaient de contentement.

_« Enfin, la consécration de mes efforts a payé. Tant de longues heures passées à étudier la moindre parcelle de parchemins, quelle victoire. »_ Pensa le jeune sorcier en jubilant

Il descendit dans la salle commune afin d'y retrouver sa meilleure amie, avide de savoir si elle aussi avait réussi ses examens de trimestre. Il la trouva assise près du feu, un parchemin à la main, l'air ennuyé. S'asseyant à sa hauteur, il lût en diagonale par-dessus son épaule.

-Qu'as-tu donc ma chère Pansy ? Tes résultats ne sont pas satisfaisants ? S'enquit-il d'une voix sincère qu'il lui réservait

-Disons qu'obtenir un simple Effort exceptionnel en potion revient à obtenir un Troll en Soins aux créatures magiques. Je suis une descendante d'une grande lignée à qui l'on enseigne l'art des potions et tout autre dès le plus jeune âge. L'optimal que j'aurais dût avoir s'est transformé en cette piètre note…. Se désola-t-elle

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne sois donc pas déçue, je suis certain que tu te rattraperas dans d'autres matières. Combien as-tu obtenu en histoire de la magie ?

-Par Merlin, Optimal bien sûr. J'ai déjà bien du mal à accepter le fait d'avoir raté les potions que je m'en voudrais encore plus d'avoir raté l'histoire. Par la fée Morgane que je suis heureuse d'avoir obtenu cette annotation ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et je suppose que toutes tes notes sont des Optimaux ?

Il eut un rire jaune.

-Il en va de soi ma chère Pansy, tant de travail pour obtenir autre chose qu'Optimal ? Je serais allé me faire écraser par un hippogriffe déchainé !

Elle rigola doucement avant de se lever du sol.

-Allons donc déjeuner pour fêter cela et aussi observer les têtes des Gryffondors… Je suis certaine que cet idiot de Finnigan n'a même pas obtenu un Troll en potion !

Et les deux jeunes sortirent de la fosse aux serpents, remettant également leurs masques de froideur. Ils arrivèrent et constatèrent que la grande salle était peu peuplée, la plupart des élèves étant encore dans leurs salles communes avec leurs bulletins. Ils prirent place et se servirent en observant les environs. Quelques instants après, Harry arriva avec Hermione l'air plutôt ravi. Draco en conclu donc qu'ils avaient réussis leurs examens. Mais Ron, qui trainait derrière eux ne semblait pas aussi émotif que ses deux amis, il trainait des pieds et tirait la même tête que Draco quand il avait sût qu'Harry emménageait chez lui.

-Tu te rattraperas aux rattrapages, ce n'était qu'un examen blanc Ron…

-Mais un examen qui compte quand même, je vais me faire déchirer… Même Neville a eu une meilleure note que moi en potions ! Geignit Ron en s'affalant sur le banc

-Eh ! Comment ça « même Neville » ? S'indigna le concerné. J'ai quand même obtenu un Acceptable en potion, chose qui est hallucinante, grand-mère va être fier de moi !

-Oui mais moi j'ai eu un Troll….. C'est pire que la saveur poubelle des dragées…. Je veux mourir…. Soupira Ron

-Ne désespère pas Ron ! Bats-toi ! L'encouragea Harry

-Facile à dire ! Tu as eu Effort exceptionnel !

-Parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à penser à tout et n'importe quoi et à faire des tours dans le stade de Quidditch Ron ! C'est dur je te l'accorde mais accroche toi !

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry ! On te soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive Ron ! Lui dit son amie en souriant

Il marmonna quelques phrases incompréhensibles avant de retourner à ses œufs brouillés, comme son esprit. Draco sortit de table, laissa Pansy avec Blaise et se dirigea vers les appartements de ses parents. Il n'avait vu ni Severus, ni Fenrir ni même son père au petit-déjeuner, chose qu'il trouvait très étrange. Il descendit dans les cachots et se retrouva devant le dragon qui le laissa passer. Poussant la porte avec douceur, Draco se retrouva dans le hall et distingua quelques fois, sans pouvoir clairement les identifier.

_« Oui, tout va bien…. Pas d'inquiétudes tout semble normal…. » _

Draco fronçât les sourcils. Il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'au salon. Rien.

_« Je passerais faire des contrôles de temps en temps. N'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter en cas de problèmes. »_

_« De plus en plus étrange…. »_ Songea Draco

Puis il entendit un rire. Il s'avança dans le couloir et vit Lin Rose, le médicomage de la famille dans la chambre de son père.

_« Et puis ce n'est pas votre première fois Narcissa…. » _

Draco en conclu que sa mère avait vraiment posé ses quartiers ici, à Poudlard, abandonnant le manoir pendant les périodes scolaires. Il entendit la voix grave de son père remercier, chose rare, le médicomage. Puis il la vit sortir de l'appartement en lui faisant un sourire franc.

-Toutes mes salutations Draco. Le salua Lin Rose en poussant la porte

-Vous de même… Balbutia Draco, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Il était juste venu annoncer à ses parents la bonne nouvelle et se retrouvait dans une situation quelque peu intrigante. Son bulletin à la main, il s'avança en silence dans la chambre de ses parents ou il vit sa mère, allongée sur le lit maintenant conjugal. Lucius était assis auprès d'elle et malgré l'air froid qu'il continuait à porter, Draco fût sûr d'y déceler une lueur de joie…. De la joie ?

-Bonjour père, Bonjour mère ? Comment allez-vous ? J'ai croisé Lin Rose, que ce passe-t-il ? Est-ce là votre jambe qui vous tant souffrir père ? Ou est-ce vous mère qui êtes souffrante ? S'enquit le jeune sorcier en s'avançant vers ses parents

Narcissa esquissa un petit sourire tandis que Lucius le lui rendait discrètement.

-Non Draco, rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas… Sourit sa mère en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Alors que se passe-t-il par Merlin ? Quelqu'un est mort ? S'impatienta Draco en piaffant sur le sol

-Dans quelques mois, nous accueillerons un nouvel enfant Draco… Lui annonça Narcissa en posant un regard doux sur son fils unique

Draco se figea sur place, la bouche entrouverte. Que venait-elle de lui annoncer ?

-Un … un nouvel… enfant ?

Sa mère acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en regardant d'un air amusé la statue qu'était devenu son fils. Lucius tourna également la tête vers lui en s'amusant intérieurement de la réaction de son ainé.

-Fils ? Appela-t-il

-C'est… mais par Merlin en voilà une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis plus qu'heureux de cette annonce mère, vous me comblez de joie en m'apprenant que je vais devenir grand-frère ! S'exclama-t-il en embrassant sa mère sur le front

-Je suis également ravie que tu n'éprouves pas de jalousie envers ce nouvel enfant. Il est vrai que beaucoup d'enfants ayant longtemps vécus en tant qu'unique héritier ont du mal à se faire à l'idée de partager leur famille… Merlin soit loué, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas comme cela Draco. Lui dit alors sa mère

-Je ne peux point être jaloux de mon futur frère ou sœur, mère. L'affection que je lui porte est déjà si forte….

-Et quelle était la raison de ta venue ici Draco ? Demanda soudainement son père

-Ah oui j'en avais oublié la raison de ma venue. Je suis venu vous faire part de bonnes nouvelles, j'ai ici mon bulletin et je vous annonce que j'ai réussi mes examens haut la main, comme je l'avais espérer et prédit !

Il tendit le parchemin à son père qui le lût en diagonale avant de le passer à son épouse qui se concentra dessus. Lucius se sentit gonfler de fierté, son fils était un parfait génie qui honorait sa famille de la meilleure manière, il n'en demandait pas tant. Soit bénis les dieux qui veillaient sur sa famille.

-Je ne peux que te féliciter fils ! Lui dit-il. Je reconnais bien là ta force, ne jamais rien lâcher avant d'obtenir les résultats convoités !

-Bravo mon petit prince, ta maman est vraiment fière de toi… Lui dit Narcissa en lui déposant un doux baiser sur la joue

Malgré lui, Draco se sentit rougir et détourna immédiatement la tête pour ne pas que ses parents le voit dans cette position de faiblesse. Il resta encore un court moment dans l'appartement et partit quand la première sonnerie annonçant le début des cours sonna.

* * *

**Manoir Jédusor, deuxième étage **

Bellatrix ouvrit difficilement les yeux, essayant avec difficultés de se remémorer les derniers évènements de la journée. Elle avait les poignets liés et reliés à une corde comme un vulgaire prisonnier croupissant dans les geôles de Voldemort. Les appartements dans lesquels elle se trouvait étaient simples. Une décoration plus que sobre avec un mobilier minime. Un lit auquel elle était attachée, une bibliothèque et une table trônaient dans la pièce. Elle chercha vainement sa baguette et tenta de se libérer, sans succès.

Elle pestait actuellement contre tout le monde quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer le seigneur des ténèbres, majestueux avec sa longue cape noire et argent. Seuls ses yeux carmin apportaient une touche de couleur dans cet amas de noir.

-Bella…. Siffla-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

La sorcière grinçât des dents mais répondit tout de même au Lord noir.

-Maitre… Que signifie tout cela ?

-N'oublie pas une règle avec moi Bella… JE pose les questions et TU réponds m'entends-tu ?

-Oui maitre…

-Sais-tu que personne, même toi ne peux se moquer impunément du prince des ténèbres ? Tu m'as hostilement tourné le dos pour rejoindre je ne sais quelle cause inutile. Tu m'as donné un héritier inutile, aussi insignifiant qu'un veracrasse. N'éprouve-tu donc pas de honte ? La honte d'avoir déçu celui à qui tu avais fait serment d'allégeance ?

Voldemort releva sa mangemorte et la plaqua contre le mur, la gardant encore attachée. Il pût voir ses pupilles brunes s'agiter alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

-Et vous mon maitre ? Comment pouvez-vous faire passer tous vos actes pour des choses bien ? Tuer ma … nièce sous les yeux impuissants de ma sœur était une bonne chose selon vous ?

-Misérable que tu es….

Et il la gifla, l'envoyant valser sur le sol. Décidant de se déchainer, Voldemort usa de méthodes moldues, apprises à l'orphelinat. Il frappa sa fidèle dans les côtes à coup de poings et de pieds. Quand il entendit plusieurs côtes se casser il se stoppa pour reprendre son serment.

-Ou est donc la guerrière que j'ai choisie pour être ma seconde ? Tu es devenue fleur bleue avec le temps, sentimentale envers une petite bâtarde qui ne sait rien de la vie, amoureuse de celui que tu n'avais pas choisi…. Tout cela n'est pas toi ma douce Bella…. Murmura-t-il en la relevant pour la serrer contre lui

Il fit attraction du gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper malgré elle quand il la serra dans ses puissants bras. Bellatrix tenta de se libérer avec sa magie sans baguette mais l'effet que ressentit le mage noir était bien faible.

-Ne crois-tu pas que m'attaquer par derrière comme tu le fais avec tes collègues est affligeant venant d'une sorcière aguerrie comme toi ?

-Lâchez-moi mon maitre.

-Non.

Et dans un mouvement brusque, il déchira sa robe, laissant apparaitre les jambes fines de Bellatrix. Il remonta le long de ses cuisses, se fichant totalement qu'elle soit contre. Il était puissant, elle l'était aussi mais pas assez pour le combattre.

-Tu n'es qu'une traitresse Bellatrix, je n'ignore rien de tes actes, tu es à moi maintenant…. Ton avenir est désormais lié à jamais au mien. Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper, plus jamais, entends-le….

Il l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres et serra son corps musclé plus fort contre le sien. Bellatrix se sentit étouffer, elle avait toujours eu une attirance malsaine envers son maitre mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il profiterait d'elle ainsi, comme il le ferait avec une prostituée. Elle serra les cuisses quand il se colla à elle en défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Nous sommes seuls ici, et personne ne viendra à ton secours, tu auras beau appeler toute l'aide que tu voudras. La pièce est protégée par un puissant sort de silence….

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire….Laissez-moi…. Souffla la sorcière en tentant de fuir

Un rictus souleva le coin de la lèvre de Voldemort.

\- Traitresse… nota-t-il, un sourire mauvais dans la voix.

Bellatrix ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct avec elle. Elle tapa son torse de ses mains liées tandis qu'il baissait son pantalon dévoilant son sexe. Sans aucune douceur, il rentra en elle avec force, plaquant son bassin contre le sien, la soulevant du sol. Prise par surprise, Bellatrix poussa un cri. Elle tenta de toutes les manières de fuir son étreinte mais sans succès. Visiblement, il ne lui faisait plus confiance, il la punissait de ses actes de la pire des façons. Dégoutée elle lui mordit l'épaule et sentit rapidement le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Elle frissonnait de honte et de dégout, secouée les va et vient.

\- Maintenant, réponds ! Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en faisant une courte pause

Il l'a souleva plus haut contre le mur. Il plongea son regard carmin dans le sien, puis continua ses va et vient sans la moindre douceur. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues pâles de la sorcière.

-Dis-moi… lui ordonna-t-alors que Bellatrix, secouée par une explosion de honte d'elle-même n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de lui répondre.

Il était terriblement possessif. Bellatrix voyait la colère non-dissimulée dans son regard. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux et le défia, en silence.

-Allez-vous faire voir ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Mon maitre.

Et elle bascula sur le sol, se défaisant de l'attache puissante de Voldemort. Elle le vit poser son regard furieux sur elle. A moitié-nue et privée de sa dignité, elle pensa à ses derniers instants de vie. Il levait sa baguette sur elle quand un coup se fit entendre contre la porte.

-Entrez ! Cria le lord noir d'un ton rageur

Parkinson père entra dans la pièce et se figea légèrement en voyant son maitre, debout avec aux pieds sa collègue, allongée sur le sol à moitié nue. Voldemort sembla totalement indifférent au sort de cella qui l'avait divertit quelques minutes auparavant. Il invita son mangemort à parler d'un signe de main.

-Les éclaireurs d'Albanie sont arrivés mon maitre… Ils sont dans la salle du trône en attendant le début de la réunion et je me suis porté volontaire pour vous en informer… Annonça Arnold Parkinson d'un ton ferme

-Dis leur que j'arrive. Et qu'ils aient de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer ! Ordonna le Lord en remettant sa cape sur ses épaules

-Bien maitre…. Souffla l'homme en s'effaçant de la porte

Voldemort quitta les lieux sans jeter un regard à la femme sur le sol. Bellatrix tenta d'ignorer dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et chercha à tâtons sa cape pour recouvrir sa poitrine nue. Sa robe en lambeaux, elle espéra rentrer chez elle au plus vite pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Ses côtes cassées la faisaient terriblement souffrir et lui arrachèrent une grimace de douleur quand elle se leva en gardant les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

-Bellatrix mon amie, as-tu besoin d'aide ? S'enquit Arnold, inquiet

Elle le regarda d'un air las et lui fit signe de lui tendra sa cape, gisant au sol. L'homme attrapa le vêtement et le déposa sur les épaules de Bellatrix. Il coupa la corde et l'aida à se mettre debout, elle frissonna quand il la toucha.

-Laisse-moi. Je vais bien. La réunion des éclaireurs d'Albanie t'attend…

Et elle partit en le laissant en plan, effaré de cette attitude qui ressemblait si peu à sa vive et énergique collègue.

Une fois dans le couloir, la sorcière brune se hâta de rejoindre la zone de transplanage. Elle disparût dans un « crac » sonore.

* * *

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, Fenrir et Severus discutaient. Les deux hommes avaient bien du mal à se retrouver seuls avec toute l'effervescence des cours. Le professeur à la longue crinière brune était assis dans un crapaud de cuir, un verre d'alcool à la main. Son époux, en face de lui coupait avec minutie une tarte apportée par les elfes de maison.

-Harry s'affaiblit-il ou son état est stable ? Interrogea Fenrir

-Il va bien selon Pomfresh. Mais il doit rester dans cet environnement, le contact avec les…. –Il déglutit- lions lui fait apparemment autant de bien que de pomper nos énergies. L'informa Severus en lui tendant une assiette

-Je me suis renseigné à la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy. Les cellules qui détruisaient le système de notre Harry sont-elles revenir un jour ? Est-ce que les conséquences sont les mêmes que dans le monde moldu ?

-Non. Les sorciers sont normalement beaucoup plus résistants que les moldus. Répondit Severus en grimaçant. Mais comme Harry est de sang-mêlé, la donne change quelque peu.

-Comment cela ? Interrogea l'alpha

-Il est résistant mais à des certains seuils il est aussi vulnérable qu'un moldu.

Fenrir contempla sa part de tarte d'un air songeur tandis que Severus l'examinait comme il l'aurait fait avec une potion. Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas et le silence froid des cachots s'imposa.

-Je crois que je l'aime bien ce petit. Déclara soudainement Fenrir

-…

-…

-…..

-Crois-tu que le couple Malfoy supportera l'absence de Cahill durant cette nouvelle grossesse ? Demanda l'alpha pour obtenir autre chose que le silence

-Je ne crois pas. Ils font comme si rien ne les touchait mais je suis certain qu'ils en souffrent toujours. Ils auraient dût la voir grandir aux côtés de Draco et si jamais l'enfant à venir est une fille …

-Mais elle ne prendra jamais la place que Cahill occupe. Narcissa est d'une extrême sagesse, elle saura contrôler son mari en cas de débordements et Lucius fera de même avec elle. Draco fera un excellent frère j'en suis sûr, lui qui a tellement été éprouvé par la mort de sa sœur….Dit alors Fenrir

-Merlin est avec eux. Répondit Severus pour conclure le sujet

Les deux époux se regardèrent et attendirent Merlin ne savait quoi.

* * *

_Ma chère amie, _

_Je ne puis te cacher ma joie de te lire de nouveau, le temps passe bien lentement sans ta présence pour égayer mes journées. Comment te portes-tu ? La vie en France est-elle si différente de celle en Angleterre ? _

_Je prie Merlin et la fée Morgane pour que nous puissions nous revoir avant le prochain printemps. Ma mère doit sûrement correspondre avec la tienne mais je tenais à t'en faire part moi-même, je vais devenir grand frère dans les prochains mois à venir. N'est-ce pas là une merveilleuse nouvelle ? _

_J'espère que Gaby va bien et qu'elle n'a pas oublié notre concours de duel, elle me doit une victoire ! Je compte sur toi pour le lui rappeler. En attendant de te revoir, je t'envoie de sincères salutations accompagnées de baisers._

_Cordialement, _

_Ton ami, Draco Lucius Malfoy _

Draco relut sa lettre plusieurs fois de suite avant de poser le cachet sur l'enveloppe. Il donna la lettra à Aldan, son hibou grand-duc et le laissa partir dans le grand froid qui couvrait l'Angleterre. Quand son compagnon ne fût plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon, il referma la porte et retourna à ses devoirs.

* * *

**Bon, bonne semaine et au week-end prochain ! Des reviews pour me faire plaisir ? ^^**

**Allez, la bise ! **


	11. Chapter 11

stormtrooper2 : Oui pour Harry/Draco et oui pour la lettre de Draco ^^

**Note de l'auteur : **Presque tout le chapitre est un point de vue de nos différents antagonistes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous prie d'excuser les fautes d'orthographe qui auraient pût échapper à mes relectures.

* * *

Oooooooooooooo

Draco

Oooooooooooooo

Alors là, si quelqu'un m'avait au préalable dit que j'allais avoir le bonheur de devenir grand frère je l'aurais envoyé au service psychiatrie de St Mangouste. Mes parents ? Ils avaient conçus un deuxième enfant ? C'était aussi improbable que je fasse la cour à cet idiot de Finnigan. Mais bon, la nouvelle était tombée et je ne saurais m'en déplaire, quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant que la venue de Potter allait régir ma vie trop monotone à mon gout. Debout devant le miroir, je décidais de laisser mes longs cheveux libres, qui avaient bien poussés en quelques mois, cascader dans mon dos, au risque de paraitre pour une fille. Mais peu m'importait en vrai. Les autres n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir maintenant !

Poussé par mon étrange instinct, je me dirigeais en direction de la grande salle avec la ferme intention de déjeuner tranquillement avant le départ pour la gare. Et oui ! Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées et je les avais accueillies avec une joie immense. J'allais enfin revoir mon dragon, mes cascades, le parc, la tranquillité et …. Oh non. Potter sera aussi là…. Malheur, dragons et damnations !

M'asseyant en face de Pansy, qui semblait particulièrement blasée, je me saisis de la cruche de jus de citrouille. Pansy posa ses mains sur la table et me fixa avec un air grave que je n'aimais pas voir.

-Draco… Est-ce que tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec ta tante au manoir du maitre ?

Ne comprenant pas, je secouais la tête négativement, lui faisant signe de continuer.

-Mon père s'est retrouvé chargé de prévenir le maitre du début d'une réunion avec les éclaireurs d'Albanie et il l'a trouvé en compagnie de ta tante…

-Jusqu'à là rien de bien étonnant ? Demandais-je, sarcastique

-Elle était nue, ligotée et à demi-consciente, gisant sur le sol comme les moldus qui servent d'entrainement aux mangemorts novices… M'annonça-t-elle d'un ton grave

Je déglutis. Comment ma tante si forte, si puissante s'était-elle retrouvée dans une telle situation ? J'en étais estomaqué.

-Mon père me l'a dit parce qu'il me fait confiance et j'espère que tu es digne de garder ce fait pour toi Dray. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je me devais de t'en informer, je me sentais trop coupable de porter un tel secret qui en plus, concerne ta famille….

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne dirais rien… Mais je suis certain que ma mère doit déjà être au courant, ma tante et elles sont très proches, autant que les jumeaux le sont…. Penses-tu que le seigneur des ténèbres ai pût ... ?

-Je ne sais pas… Sincèrement je ne sais pas. Mon père ne m'a rien dit de plus à ce sujet-là. Mais tu connais tout aussi bien que moins la fougue et la rage qui anime le maitre quand quelque chose le met en rogne ? Ta tante a vraiment du commettre quelque chose de grave …

Je restais songeur. Qu'avait donc fait ma tante pour mettre le seigneur des ténèbres dans un tel état ? Je me jurais d'en élucider le mystère tout en discrétion. Et c'est après cette discussion forte animée que nous quittions la table des Serpentards afin de rejoindre les calèches. Je vis que Potter nous suivait avec la belette, le castor, le passionné de botanique et le débile mental. Il avait vraiment l'art de bien choisir ses camardes celui-là !

-Qu'as-tu donc prévu pour tes vacances Mademoiselle Malfoy ? Un peu de torture de prisonniers ou une séance chez le coiffeur ? Lança Seamus en riant aux éclats

Il commençait vraiment à me courir sur le haricot celui-là…. Respire Draco. Respire, ne tue personne ou tu risquerais de gâcher tes vacances…

-Et toi Finnigan ? Tu comptes t'entrainer dignement au duel ou tu vas vaguer à tes occupations moldues plus que stupide ? Il sera bien que tu saches contrer les sorts d'une première année non ? Répondis-je en ricanant. Ce serait avec joie que j'enlèverais ce sourire hypocrite de ton visage mais l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que ton moldu de père me freine quelque peu.

Je vis son visage se décomposer. Bingo. Tu réfléchiras à présent Seamus Finnigan avant de parler ! Tu t'éviteras ainsi de grandes situations humiliantes !

-Et avant que tu répondes quelque chose, je vais prendre congé.

Et je tournais les talons sans me retourner. Nous montâmes dans le train qui allait nous ramener auprès de nos familles.

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooo

Bellatrix

Ooooooooooooooooo

Une violente douleur me transperça.

De toutes parts….

Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ou étais-je ?

…..

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

C'est en hurlant que je me réveillais. J'étais fiévreuse si on prenait en compte les gouttelettes de sueur qui s'écoulaient de mon front. Mes mains étaient moites et j'eu un mal fou à attraper ma baguette qui - par le plus grand des hasards - se trouvait à côté de moi, j'ignorais comment elle était arrivée jusqu'à moi…. En me redressant sur le lit, qui n'était pas le mien, je me souvins de ce qui s'était passé la veille…. Ou l'avant-veille. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ?

Un jour ? Une nuit ? Une semaine ?

Ma gorge était aussi sèche que le désert d'Albanie. Je tentais par tous les moyens de me lever mais la pièce tournait et je ressentis une douleur aux côtes. Ah oui…. J'avais oublié qu'elles avaient étés brisées par le maitre. Une crème avait apparemment été mise en place dessus et des bandages la maintenaient contre mon corps. Mais ou étais-je au fait ?

Et comme si quelqu'un avait entendu mon monologue intérieur, la porte s'ouvrit sur … mon beau-frère. J'arquais un sourcil en le voyant s'approcher de moi et voulut reculer. Je ne réussis qu'à me cogner contre le mur derrière le lit.

-Bella….

D'où il m'appelait comme ça ? Juste Cissy a le droit Goujat !

-Lucius ? Articulais-je, la gorge toujours archi-sèche

Je le vis verser un peu d'eau dans un verre qu'il me tendit et que j'attrapais au ralenti avant de le porter à ma bouche. L'eau fraiche coula le long de ma gorge pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de boire, c'était presque aussi jouissif que la torture de moldus dans les cachots du manoir Lestrange.

-Tu souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine ?

Une semaine ? J'étais restée inconsciente durant une semaine entière ?

-Non.

-Tu nous es arrivée dans un sale état, nous ne savions pas d'où tu arrivais et qui t'avait mise dans cette situation. Tu étais à moitié nue et tu avais le corps recouvert de diverses blessures. Cissy s'est occupée de toi avec l'aide de notre médicomage… Expliqua Lucius en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de moi

-Quelqu'un sait ? Demandais-je avec méfiance en ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton

-Savoir à quel propos ? M'interrogea-t-il de son regard glacé

Mais que pouvais-je répondre ? Que le maitre avait abusé de moi comme il l'aurait fait avec une prostituée ? J'avais honte et je me sentais sale, pourquoi Rodolphus n'était-il plus là ? Encore un peu et j'aurais lâché quelques larmes…. Mais je ne pouvais pas, Lucius m'observait avec minutie comme le seigneur des ténèbres quand il était en colère.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'enfermais dans un silence qui inquiéta mon beau-frère. Quand il approcha sa main de moi c'est mon corps tout entier qui me cria de fuir. Je me dégageais de lui et courût dans le couloir, cherchant une issue de secours à mon délire paranoïaque… Je courrais à en perdre haleine, comme dans les grands raids que le maitre organisait en Albanie. Mes poumons n'allaient pas tenir et moi non plus, je sentais mes côtes se déchirer. Par Merlin c'était encore plus douloureux qu'un enfantement.

**(…)**

Rabastan en rirait des jours entiers s'il me voyait actuellement. Je devais encore pus avoir l'air de la folle évadée de sa cellule de prison. Mes cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille et mon teint était fantomatique. J'en eu un bref reflet en passant devant un miroir dans l'entrée. J'avais beau connaitre le manoir de ma sœur comme le mien, il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui mes sens étaient quelque peu brouillés et j'eu du mal à m'y retrouver.

BOUM.

Je ne reconnus pas de suite la personne avec qui je venais d'entrer en collision. Mais quand je vis les longues capes noires autour de lui je me rendis vite compte de l'identité de la personne dans qui j'avais apparemment foncé tête baissée.

-Serais-tu pressée Bella ? Me demanda la voix trainante de Rogue

Il voulut m'aider à me relever mais je me dégageais vite de sa main. Qui sait ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire ? Je devenais totalement parano…

-Non… Je…. J'allais partir de toutes manières.

Il ricana et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir endoloriser sa face blanche et graisseuse. Comment osait-il se moquer ainsi de moi ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire quelque chose car je vis arriver les silhouettes de ma sœur et de mon neveu. Draco avait les cheveux plus longs que ses parents et moi-même et j'eus la vague impression de regarder une des nombreuses poupées que j'avais pût offrir à Tara.

Ma sœur s'arrêta devant moi et son regard triste me détailla. Il est vrai que je ne devais pas être très belle à voir mais peu m'importait. J'avais couru comme une détraquée dans le couloir et j'avais encore plus mal que quand j'étais sagement allongée.

-Bella, tu devrais retourner te reposer, je ne suis pas certaine que tes fractures soient totalement réparées… Me conseilla ma sœur d'un ton conciliant

Je soupirais. Je détestais ce ton doux affectif qu'elle utilisait plus généralement avec mon neveu. Mais comme je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de discuter, je m'exécutais en silence en espérant que Lucius ait déserté ma chambre.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius

Ooooooooooooooooo

J'étais tranquillement assis derrière mon bureau, occupé à rédiger les nouveaux cours de la rentrée. Et pour une fois, une des premières fois même, c'était mon épouse qui était allée chercher notre fils à la gare. Et puis il y avait ma belle-sœur…. Cette chère Bella divaguait quelque peu depuis la tragique disparition de Rodolphus… J'avais encore du mal à me dire que je l'avais vu s'éteindre, et que je n'avais rien fait… M'en voulait-elle pour cela ? Elle en aura tout à fait le droit. Et où était sa fille ? Et Pour Ha… Potter ? Que comptait et qu'attendait le Lord Noir ? Voilà des mois qu'il avait annoncé la fin de sa vie et là il attendait et laissait ce pauvre enfant en attente.

Trop de questions se pressaient dans mon cerveau. J'avais encore plus de travail en tant que professeur mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Tout était mieux et je profitais peut-être même plus de ma famille. Et je n'avais plus comme patron cet incompétent de Fudge !

Je me levais pour rendre une petite visite à Bella. Peut-être s'était-elle réveillée ? Elle avait sombré dans une sorte de transe comateuse pendant presque une semaine sans qu'on ne puisse faire quelque chose. J'ouvris doucement la porte pour la trouver à moitié assise sur le lit… Je la vis arquer un sourcil en me voyant approcher et elle voulut reculer… Elle ne réussit qu'à se cogner contre le mur derrière le lit.

-Bella….

Je trouvais ce surnom doux, totalement différent du caractère de feu de ma belle-sœur.

-Lucius ? Articula-t-elle d'une voix enrouée

Je versais un peu d'eau dans un verre, lui tendit et elle l'attrapa au ralenti avant de le porter à sa bouche.

-Tu souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix calme

Elle semblait étonnée. Elle remua la tête négativement et m'invita à continuer du regard.

-Non.

-Tu nous es arrivée dans un sale état, nous ne savions pas d'où tu arrivais et qui t'avait mise dans cette situation. Tu étais à moitié nue et tu avais le corps recouvert de diverses blessures. Cissy s'est occupée de toi avec l'aide de notre médicomage… Expliquais-je en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face d'elle

-Quelqu'un sait ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton

-Savoir à quel propos ? Lui demandais-je en la fixant de mon regard glacé

Elle semblait troublée et se terra dans un silence inquiétant. Inquiet de l'avoir froissée ou effrayée, je l'observais avec minutie.

Je pris la décision de voir si elle était totalement réactive en posant ma main sur son avant-bras. Mais elle se dégagea de mon geste rapidement et prit la fuite dans le couloir. Elle semblait plongée dans une sorte de délire paranoïaque et je ne sortis pas à sa poursuite, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de l'effrayer encore plus.

**(…)**

-Père, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Je vis mon fils s'approcher de moi et même si je le voyais tous les jours à l'école je vis qu'il avait toujours cet air princier de famille. Toujours ce même visage froid et hautain qu'il gardait en toutes circonstances. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs que les miens et lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos. Il avait mis quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles et une fine couronne argentée. Il avait enfin quitté les robes de Poudlard pour revêtir les habits plus simples qu'il mettait au manoir.

-Et moi-donc Dray. Dis-je en enlaçant mon fils dans les bras

Je vis ma femme sourire en coin au loin. Elle était toujours rayonnante, toujours belle. La même femme que j'avais connue puis épousé. Et je n'étais normalement pas un sentimental. La grossesse lui allait si bien, on distinguait que très peu son ventre arrondi caché sous la longue robe qu'elle portait. Sa taille était marquée par une fine ceinture argentée et ses cheveux étaient coiffés simplement, laissant de longues mèches blondes onduler sur ses épaules.

-Est-ce que le bal d'hiver aura tout de même lieu cette année ? S'enquit alors mon fils, me sortant de ma contemplation

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas lieu Draco ? Répondit mon épouse en se rapprochant

-Parce que Potter a envahi les lieux, que le Lord Noir nous surveille presque constamment et aussi parce que vous allez probablement être fatiguée de préparer un tel évènement, mère…

Je vis mon fils arquer un sourcil en attendant la réponse de ma femme. Cette dernière resta un moment songeuse puis lui adressa un petit sourire.

-C'est pour la dernière raison que j'ai décidé que cette année, TU seras l'organisateur de ce bal. Après tout, tu sais comment cela fonctionne, tu as autant de relations que nous avec les sorciers sang-purs. De plus, tu as l'âge de raison et organiser des évènements fera partie de tes devoirs d'héritier.

Je vis mon fils ouvrir de grands yeux. Et il acquiesça, apparemment ravi de se voir confier une telle responsabilité.

-Tout cela me semble parfait mère. Je saurais mener à bien ce devoir et je puis vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçus de mon travail. Par la suite, je vous demande la permission de me retirer ?

-Vas Draco, n'oublie pas d'aller saluer ta tante. Elle se repose au même étage que Potter, dans la chambre d'ami Est. Dis-je en faisant un signe de la main

Et il disparût.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooo

-Voilà trop longtemps que Potter n'a pas souffert. Il faut dresser ce bougre !

Lord Voldemort ruminait dans sa barbe inexistante. Nagini n'était pas là et s'était visiblement éclipsée quelque part - Merlin savait ou - au moment où Tom aurait eu besoin d'elle.

-Il me le faut maintenant. Je vais lui faire regretter d'être né ! Je vais scalper sa tignasse brune et enlever le sourire niais qui s'affiche sur son visage balafré quand il me voit !

-Mon maitre ? Tenta une voix tremblante

-Qui t'a donné la permission d'interrompre mon résonnement ? _Avada Kedavra !_

Et le pauvre mangemort novice qui avait eu l'audace de parler tomba raid mort sur le sol, figé par la terreur qu'il avait eu en voyant le rayon de lumière verte. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, le Lord Noir continua son monologue extérieur en ignorant les regards outrés et choqués que les autres partisans lui lançaient.

-Je veux voir la flamme de vie qui l'anime s'éteindre devant moi….

Mais une violente douleur à la tête le cloua. Il se saisit de son crâne osseux avec ses longues mains reptiliennes et serra les dents. Potter faisait des siennes mais pourquoi cela l'atteignait à ce point-là ?

-Rogue….Articula-t-il d'un un râle

-Mon maitre ? S'enquit un mangemort dénommé Davis

-Allez…. Chercher…. Rogue…

Et Davis s'exécuta, ne tenant pas à finir comme son camarade. Il se rendit dans la salle des cheminées et emprunta celle qui menait directement au manoir du bras droit de Voldemort. Il se retrouva immédiatement dans le hall ou un elfe de maison le conduisit au salon d'hiver. Il pût voir la femme de Lucius, apparemment endormie sur le sofa, un roman dans la main. Gêné, il détourna le regard et piaffa d'impatience…

-La vue de ma femme est-elle si dérangeante ? Demanda la voix trainante et cynique de Lucius dans son dos

-Pas du tout Lucius… Je vous assure que non, mais n'est-ce pas un mal que de poser son regard sur une femme qui n'est pas sienne ?

-Si bien évidemment. Mais je tenais à m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun mal entendu entre nous Davis. Trancha la voix glacée de Lucius

-Davis ?

Le dit mangemort se retourna et vit le maitre des potions devant lui, aux côtés de Lucius. Il lui résuma la situation en quelques mots et les deux hommes partirent ensemble en transplanant.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Dehors, sa baguette dans la main, Harry contemplait le ciel en espérant que quelque chose se passe. Un signe du destin ou quelque chose de ce genre. Et s'il ne revoyait plus Sirius ? Pourquoi Regulus ne donnait plus de nouvelles ? Pourquoi le destin s'était abattu de cette façon sur lui ?

Il invoqua une petite incantation pour transformer une fleur en chien, histoire de réviser ses leçons et en même temps pour se trouver un compagnon qui ne soit pas un mangemort, un dingue ou encore un ennemi. Mais il se rétracta au dernier moment, se demandant ce qu'il ferait de ce compagnon à l'école, le dortoir des lions n'est pas vraiment un endroit ou un chien s'amuserait…. Blasé, il se redirigea vers l'intérieur du manoir ou il gravit les étages sans but.

En posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, il entendit des bruits venant de la pièce d'à côté. Tendant l'oreille, il reconnut sans mal la voix de la fouine blonde et de sa folle tante à qui il avait à peu près pardonné ses crimes. Malfoy semblait préoccupé et Lestrange un peu faible ….

_« Il y avait tant de secrets dans cette famille… »_

**De l'autre côté de la porte**

Draco observait sa tante d'un œil curieux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, elle avait l'air complètement assommée, par les potions qu'elle ingurgitait contre tout un tas de trucs ? Même après la naissance de Tara elle allait bien, elle était même parti en raid une semaine après. Sa tante si vive était réduite. La mort de son mari, la disparition de sa fille, les actes qu'elle avait subis du Lord Noir ?

-Tata Bella ? S'enquit le blond

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que …. Est-ce que le Lord Noir… t'a …. ? Murmura Draco, ne préférant pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si jamais elle confirmait ce qu'il pensait

Bellatrix se leva et fit abstraction de ses fractures. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la fenêtre. Elle commença alors à marmonner quelques phrases dans un dialecte inconnu à son neveu.

-Tata Bella ?

Elle tourna alors vers lui des yeux vides de tous sentiments. Les flammes de vie qui brûlaient en elle s'étaient éteintes pour laisser place à un voile d'impassibilité. Draco sentait bien que sa tante ne dirait rien. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'appeler sa mère à la rescousse, il avait promis à Pansy. Mais en parler avec sa tante était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

-Ne dis rien, je suis patient, j'attendrais... Quand tu seras prête, fais-moi signe.

Et il lui envoya un baiser de loin. Elle le vit partir mais ne bougea pas. Depuis sa petite course dans le manoir, elle s'était calmée et repensait au pourquoi du comment. Comment avait-elle pût laisser la situation dériver à ce point-là ?

**(…..)**

Draco ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry. Le brun s'attendait à une crise du blond mais au lieu de cela, Draco l'observa fixement.

-Depuis quand on écoute aux portes Potter ? Demanda Draco d'un ton brut

-Je n'écoutais pas, je passais dans le couloir, NUANCE ! Répliqua aussitôt le brun

-De toutes façons tu es courant n'est-ce pas ?

Harry arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce que Malfoy voulait lui faire dire.

-Qui ne le sait pas ? Hein Malfoy ? Bluffa-t-il

Ce fût au tour de Draco de hausser un sourcil. Potter était-il vraiment au courant ? Décidant de ne pas faire de bêtises, le blond se retira prestement dans ses appartements en laissant le brun planté dans le couloir.

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooo

Square Grimmaud – Sirius

Oooooooooooooo

Par Merlin tout puissant que je déteste ce sale mollusque blanc de Voldemort. Mon pauvre petit bébé avait été maltraité et son abruti de père – Merlin seul savait pourquoi tête de serpent avait alors conçu cet enfant – ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait un peu. J'étais assis aux côtés de Tara et la regardais dormir. Elle semblait libérée de tout et ses petites mains étaient agrippées à une poupée de porcelaine.

Vous allez rire mais pendant longtemps j'avais été le doudou de Tara. Quoi de mieux qu'un chien tout doux pour endormir une petite fille ? Et en plus d'être un bon compagnon pour elle, j'étais également son deuxième papa, en plus de Rodolphus bien sûr Et j'étais le parrain-papa d'Harry… Mon petit Ryry, je devais allez le voir ! Mais quand Dumby donnerait-il son aval ? Grrrrr….

-Siri ?

Je vis mon frère passer la tête à travers la porte entrouverte. Il avait un plateau dans les mains avec un verre de jus de citrouille et une assiette de nourriture.

-Rég ? Lui répondis-je

-Mère m'a conseillé, ou plutôt m'a ordonné de te dire de réveiller Tara. Il faut qu'elle mange et après qu'elle aille s'entretenir avec elle.

-A quel propos ? Demandais-je de nouveau, un sourcil arqué

-Sur ce qui s'est passé au manoir Jédusor et pourquoi c'est LUI qui nous l'a amené ici….

Je regardais mon frère avec appréhension. Nous ne savions rien des derniers évènements et nous avions recueillis notre nièce par alliance parce qu'elle avait besoin de sa famille.

-Soit. Je vais la réveiller et je l'amènerais près de mère en début d'après-midi ? Dis-je

Il hocha la tête, déposa le plateau sur la table de la chambre et sortit après avoir envoyé des baisers à Tara. Je décidais d'attendre encore quelques minutes avant de la sortir du sommeil. Elle était si paisible, si calme, son esprit n'était plus aussi brouillé que quand elle nous était arrivée.

Quelques minutes étaient passées et j'avais réveillé ma petite puce. La petite louve comme l'appelait fréquemment mon frère. Elle avait alors entrouvrit ses lourdes paupières brunes – probablement héritées de sa mère – et m'avait souri. Un petit sourire innocent qui me faisait toujours craquer.

-Eh petite louve ! Tu te sens mieux ? Demandais-je avec entrain

Elle acquiesça et se releva doucement en tenant toujours son précieux contre elle.

-Tante Walburga veut te parler alors ce qu'on va faire c'est que tu vas manger et ensuite je t'amènerais près d'elle veut tu ?

-Oui. Ou elle est maman ? Me demanda-t-elle

Aïe, que répondre ? Que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était devenue ma chère cousine ? Vite, une réponse avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose ! Elle est lucide et trop intelligente la gamine !

-Elle est… avec ton papa… Bredouillais-je avec hésitation

-Mais elle avait dit que papa était mort ? Et que jamais on le reverrait, juste quand nous aussi on sera mort….

-Pas avec Rodolphus Tara…. Avec ton papa biologique, Tom… Lui dis-je en grimaçant. Comment pouvait-on appeler ce monstre _« papa »_ ?

Elle m'afficha une mine triste avant de se lever complètement. Elle attrapa alors le verre de jus de citrouille et y trempa ses lèvres.

-Mais je ne veux pas le voir.

-Qui donc princesse ? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle

-Tom. Il n'est pas gentil avec moi et voulait séparer maman de moi.

Je tiquais en l'entendant appeler son père par son prénom. J'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle, cet homme n'était pas gentil – reprenons ses expressions d'enfant- et ne méritait en rien le titre qui le liait à elle. Mais je tiquais aussi en entendant ce qu'elle me disait, était-ce une partie de ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir Jédusor ?

-Et tu sais pourquoi il voulait te séparer de Bella ?

-Parce que maman est restée trop longtemps loin de lui. Mais elle était très triste parce que papa s'est fait tuer. Il lui a fait beaucoup de mal avec les sorts qu'il voulait m'apprendre. Mais maman n'a rien dit mais je sentais grâce à notre lien qu'elle avait très mal….

-Tara, ma puce, dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé ?

J'étais très inquiet et je commençais vraiment à me demander si ma cousine était toujours vivante. D'après les dires de Tara, ma cousine détestée avait vraiment affronté, ou plutôt subi la colère du mollusque blanc…. Beurk. Et il était même plus simple de comprendre la situation avec les mots enfantins de Tara, elle résumait clairement la situation ainsi.

-Maman m'a emmenée chez tante Cissy pendant quelques temps. J'ai vu un monsieur avec tata dans l'allée des embrumes et j'ai été malade. Maman restait enfermée dans ses appartements souvent et d'autres fois elle allait jouer avec les moldus dans la rue. –Je grimaçais en entendant cela. On ne changeait tout de même pas Bella – Et le soir je dormais avec elle.

Elle s'interrompit et inspira. J'étais presque pendu à ses lèvres, imaginant la suite.

-Et un jour père a appelé maman, elle ne voulait pas répondre mais il insistait et sa marque lui a brulé le bras. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois marquée ainsi et m'a dit de me préparer. Et ensuite on s'est retrouvée dans la salle du trône ou père était et il semblait très fâché. Il a fait beaucoup de mal à maman et Nagini est venu avec moi. Elle m'a défendue et parlé mais je me souviens pas de la suite.

Elle avait des larmes qui pointaient au bord de ses yeux et je sus qu'elle n'allait pas les retenir très longtemps. Je l'attirais dans un câlin protecteur. Elle éclata en sanglots dans mes bras en bredouillant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Elle appelait sa mère et marmonnait des phrases en un fourchelang parfait.

-N'ai pas peur petite louve. Nous allons aider ma cousine et la retrouver, je suis certain qu'elle aussi te recherche. Elle doit sûrement t'entendre de là où elle est. Dis-je pour la rassurer

**(….)**

Je ne l'avais finalement pas amenée voir ma mère, elle m'avait tout raconté et je pris la décision de tout retransmettre à ma chère génitrice. Elle fût d'ailleurs vexée de voir que personne n'avait respecté ses ordres.

-Sirius Black ! Tonna-t-elle. Depuis quand un enfant de bonne famille ne respecte-t-il pas les ordres donnés par sa mère ?

-Mais … maman, je peux tout expliquer… Balbutiais-je

-On dit mère ! Et surtout quand je suis fâchée après toi ! Rugit-elle, me faisant sursauter

-Gnagnagna …

-Qu'as-tu dis ?

-Que vous aviez la voix la plus douce qu'il ne m'ait été permis d'entendre, mère… Répliquais-je en tentant de ne pas exploser de rire

Je l'entendis grogner dans sa barbe inexistante. Et quand elle fût calme je lui résumais en détails tout ce que Tara m'avait dit. Elle semblait songeuse et quitta le tableau un instant, me disant de patienter….

* * *

**Des questions ? A dans une semaine ! xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou, vraiment désolée du retard…. T.T… Merci ****stormtrooper2****, bonne lecture ! x **

**Présence de violence **

* * *

**Changement**

Laissant pour le moment de côté le gala qu'il avait à organiser, le jeune héritier Malfoy décida de sortir s'aérer l'esprit afin de profiter pleinement du début de ses vacances. Il revêtit une tunique brune aux motifs argentés fendue sur les côtés, un pantalon d'équitation et des bottes lui allant jusqu'aux genoux. Puis il se dirigea vers les enclos du manoir et sortit un magnifique pur-sang blanc comme la neige, aux yeux vert brillants comme les émeraudes de Serpentard et au caractère de feu sa tante. Le jeune sorcier appuya sa tête contre celle de l'animal en lui caressant le front.

-Doux… Tout doux Elros, tout doux… Murmura Draco en caressant l'animal

Le cheval piaffa en grattant le sol de ses sabots quand son maitre le sella et lui mit le harnais. Il broncha légèrement quand il sentit son cavalier se hisser sur son dos avec une facilité étonnante. Il fût tenté de ne pas avancer mais l'air lui manquait trop et ce jeune sorcier était le seul pour qui il avait du respect.

Ils partirent au grand galop dans l'immense forêt qui s'étendait derrière le manoir. Qu'il était bon de respirer l'air frais des arbres et sentir le doux parfum qui s'émanait de cet endroit. Draco ne ressentait rien dans la forêt interdite, elle lui paraissait comme morte, plus rien d'agréable n'y vivait. Dans la forêt verte près de chez lui, il se sentait libre. Même la poussière qui lui arrivait dans les yeux quand Elros galopait ne le dérangeait pas, les griffures des branches l'importaient peu, les gifles de la brise glacée non plus… Rien ne le dérangeait…. Sauf les moldus qui venaient y chasser de la façon la plus barbare. Des cavaliers la plupart du temps, ils avaient déjà voulu le prendre en chasse mais ne l'avait jamais rattrapé.

Alors qu'il observait un oiseau, Draco entendit des bruits venant à lui et se retourna immédiatement, posant la main sur sa baguette, prêt à agir. Un coup retentit, faisant peur à Elros qui cabra violemment. Pris sur le coup, Draco n'anticipa pas le geste de son animal et tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envolèrent, comme effrayés par quelque chose. Des biches commencèrent à fuir les bosquets… Draco remonta en selle et eut juste le temps de fuir quand une balle lui frôla la tête.

-Vite Elros, Va !

Le cheval entendit les ordres et galopa de toute sa puissance, emmenant au plus loin son maitre. Mais des bruits les suivaient, les hommes étaient à sa poursuite, encore une fois. Draco sortit sa baguette et leur lança un « pétrificus totalus. ». Un homme tomba à terre. Les autres continuèrent à la traquer. La guerre était déclarée, d'accord mais il ne fallait jamais jouer avec un Malfoy. Un deuxième coup retentit et Draco vit des branches devant lui s'abattre lourdement sur le sol. Il tira la bride d'un coup et fit tourner Elros sur la droite, s'entaillant au passage la joue contre la dure branche d'un sapin. Il slalomait à présent entre les arbres, observant ses poursuiveurs. Ils étaient hommes et moldus apparemment, munis d'armes étranges qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir dans une boutique moldue de Londres.

Les hommes abattirent de plusieurs coups de feu une grosse branche qui bloqua le passage vers la plaine. Elros la sauta au dernier moment tandis que Draco se couchait sur lui pour mieux atterrir. Il se retrouva sur une plaine du côté moldu, il était en territoire inconnu….

**Draco**

Je regardais partout sans réussir à voir ou se trouvait l'issue de secours dont me parlait toujours mon père. Réfléchis un peu Draco il faut observer, scruter les horizons, la moindre parcelle de forêt…. Mais… Que ? Elros ?

Je sentis mon compagnon m'entrainer vers la droite alors que j'analysais toujours le terrain. Il s'engouffra dans un étroit passage qui était en fait un trou d'eau relié à la rivière qui bordait la forêt au Sud du manoir. Il sauta, ses pattes s'enfoncèrent dans le sable mouillé et je fis une chute dans l'eau glacée en passant par l'encolure de ma monture. L'eau m'arrivait jusqu'à la taille, je recrachais ce que j'avais avalé et j'attrapais sa bride tout en le guidant vers la sortit tout en le remerciant de nous avoir sorti de là. J'entendais encore les hommes qui nous cherchaient pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue.

Je rampais dans la boue, mes long cheveux étaient collés par l'eau sur mon visage et j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. Elros m'observait alors que je nous amenais à la rivière principale, observant le bois en face de nous. On marcha alors jusqu'à un chemin de terre ou je repris place sur la selle pour aller au manoir. J'eu le plus grand mal à me hisser en haut avec le poids de l'eau dans mes habits. Et en plus de cela, Elros était haut au garrot, presque 2 mètres alors il m'était difficile d'y monter quand je pesais le double qu'en temps normal. Je pris le pommeau et tira dessus pour que mon corps se soulève du sol.

-Ramène-nous au manoir Elros… Dis-je alors

Et c'est au galop que nous repartîmes au manoir. J'allais encore subir l'interrogatoire de mon père et l'inquiétude de ma mère. Et peut-être l'hystérie de ma tante ? Ah non…. Ma tante était toujours au plus mal… Je devais aller la voir.

**(…) **

Et alors que je rentrais chez moi, trempé comme une soupe - reprenons donc une expression venant de chez ceux qui ont voulu me faire la peau – je vis que toutes les affaires de St POTTER étaient en train d'être mises dans des cartons par des mangemorts, certains encore masqués. Arquant un sourcil, j'allais demander ce qu'il se passait encore quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge assez mécontent dans mon dos. Il ne me fallut guère longtemps avant de reconnaitre mon père qui devait très certainement se trouver à quelques mètres de moi, sa canne dans la main droite, les sourcils froncés avec un air contrarié et glacial.

Je me figeais en me retournant. J'aurais préféré voir mon père finalement.

Je me retrouvais face à face avec Lord Voldemort en personne. Mais que lui avais-je fait pour le mettre ainsi en colère ?

-Jeune Draco, sait tu que tu viens de saccager toute une mission en venant galoper dans la forêt verte ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi froid que l'hiver

Je déglutis. Je m'étais fait attaquer, nuance !

-Je vous assure monseigneur, que je n'avais en aucun cas l'attention de nuire à vos activités. Il n'empêche que ces sur ces terres que je me suis fait poursuivre par plusieurs moldus cavaliers jusque sur leurs plaines arides dépourvues de sorties. Seul Elros a su voir le passage menant à la rivière Sud.

Il eut un rire franc. Mais un peu effrayant tout de même.

-J'avais ordonné aux mangemorts novices de les éliminer mais apparemment tu te trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…. Pour la peine tu recevras juste trois Doloris.

Il l'avait dit avec tellement d'amusement. Il ne s'agissait là que de doloris après tout….

Je grimaçais. J'étais la victime et j'allais être puni. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à autre chose….

-ENDOLORIS !

Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Je sentis qu'au bout d'un long moment que le Lord enlevait le sort qu'il m'infligeait. Et dire que j'avais froid quand j'étais arrivé chez moi, la douleur était si vive et encore présente que j'en avais chaud. Je montais à l'étage en me trainant, oubliant St Potter et ayant juste l'envie de me plonger dans mon lit pour ne plus en ressortir. Hélas la vie d'héritier n'était pas si simple et je fus contraint d'abandonner mon idée pour aller déjeuner en la compagnie de mes parents et leurs amis.

Je pris place en face de mon père en baissant les yeux. Non pas que je sois fâché mais parler ne me semblait pas nécessaire aujourd'hui. Je vis les autres convives arriver à table et attendre que tous les plats préparés par les elfes de maisons arrivent. Mon père se leva, salua tout le monde et claqua dans ses mains comme Dumbledore le faisait à chaque rentrées.

-Draco, tu iras présenter tes respects à tes grands-parents, ils sont arrivés en fin de matinée. Et ainsi qu'à ta cousine Arwen. Me dit mon père en chuchotant

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas attablés ici avec nous ? Lui répondis-je

-Ils tenaient à se reposer avant. Le voyage a été long depuis leurs iles britanniques… Ils logent au troisième étage.

-Ou va donc Potter ? Pourquoi les mangemorts ont-ils emmenés ses affaires ? Est-il en meilleur santé ?

Je vis mon père se figer en entendant le nom que je venais de prononcer. Il semblait chercher ses mots, jamais je n'avais vu mon père aussi soucieux de quelque chose. Je vis aussi ma mère nous fixer depuis l'autre bout de la table alors qu'elle discutait distraitement avec une amie à elle.

-Dray, il faut que tu saches qu'il se peut que Potter gagne contre… tu-sais-qui. La puissance qu'il a aguerrit en devenant le fils de Greyback et de Severus l'ont transformé. J'ignore si tu as remarqué des transformations physiques ou transformations autres mais il a beaucoup évolué et est prêt à se battre. De plus, nous avons retrouvé les horcruxes qu'il nous manquait….

Mon père avait dit la dernière phrase d'un ton grave. Trop grave pour être pris à la légère.

-Qu'était-ce donc ? Demandais-je, inquiet

-La coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle que Severus a retrouvé grâce à Helena et…. Tu sauras le dernier plus tard mon fils….

Je le fixais d'un air inquiet. Qu'étais donc ce dernier horcruxe si secret ?

-Père ?

-Plus tard te dis-je Draco ! Répondit-il fermement

Je n'insistai pas, mon père savait comment refréner ma curiosité. Le problème c'est qu'il savait aussi comment l'aiguiser. Je continuais donc mon repas, en mangeant soudainement comme si j'étais affamé depuis plusieurs jours et tout cela en restant poli et bien élevé. Je vis ma mère m'observer, elle ne mangeait pas et écoutait distraitement ce que ses amies disaient. La bouche pleine de salade, je réprimais un sourire, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi peu intéressée par les propos d'autres dames.

Quand le dessert arriva, je dus retenir un soupir. J'avais encore tant de choses à faire et la journée ne venait que de commencer. Et j'avais notamment ce fichu devoir de 50 centimètres sur l'utilisation de la pierre de Lune dans les potions de soins à rendre à ce cher Severus, il avait vraiment décidé de me gâcher les vacances. Et mon exposé sur les créatures sous-marines du lac noir pour…. Fenrir et mon père. Oh joie ! Et m'entrainer à la métamorphose pour cette vieille chouette de McGo !...

Quand le déjeuner toucha à sa fin je me dirigeais vers dame ma mère afin de la saluer elle et ses amies. Je savais que dans ce genre de situation, l'enfant héritier était étudié sous toutes les coutures pour éventuellement devenir un jeune homme à marier. Et cela même si je n'avais pas atteint mon premier quart de siècle ou même ma majorité.

-Mère, vous êtes splendide aujourd'hui… Dis-je en lui faisait un baise main

-Mon fils, je t'en remercie. Comment te portes-tu ? J'ai eu écho de ton aventure dans la forêt verte, t'ont-ils fait du mal ? S'enquit-elle de sa voix douce

-Non mère n'ayez crainte, je vais bien. La rassurais-je

Je saluais ses amis après ce bref entretient avec ma mère et montais rapidement à l'étage pour achever, ou plutôt commencer les lourdes tâches qu'étaient mes devoirs de vacances…..

* * *

_Oooooooooooooooooooo_

_Manoir Jédusor_

_Oooooooooooooooooooo_

_-CRUCIO _

_-PROTEGO_

Deux jets de lumières partaient des baguettes des deux opposants qui hurlaient leurs sorts en tentant de trouver abri derrière les larges colonnes de la salle du trône du manoir. Harry d'un côté et Voldemort de l'autre.

Harry avait réuni l'énergie suffisante pour pouvoir retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu et tout cela grâce à ses pères qui malgré tout l'aimait à leurs façons. Voldemort enrageait de plus en plus à cause de cet avorton et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un se mette en travers de son chemin. Il commençait à se demander qui était resté de son côté…. Et qui avait fui comme un lâche. La fureur émanant de lui commençait à former une aura noire et des silhouettes se dégagèrent de sa baguette, comme s'il avait lancé le sortilège de la mort.

-Tu vas souffrir Harry Potter… Je veux voir la souffrance dans tes yeux, je veux voir s'éteindre la flamme qui brûle dans tes yeux

-Tous les horcruxes sont bientôt défaits…. Tom, c'est toi qui va mourir… Clama le survivant

-Il y en a que tu n'auras jamais ! Et je te tuerais avant espèce de misérable avorton. J'aurais dût de tuer avant ta sale moldue de mère ! Cracha l'homme-serpent

-Je vous interdis de dire du mal de ma mère ! Hurla le brun

-Oh mais c'est qu'il se révolte le petit pote Potter…. A genoux devant ton maitre, IMPERO

Le lord coupa le lien et une voix puissante ordonna à Harry de s'asseoir et malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait de résister il ne le pût, l'aura malfaisante était bien trop forte. Il se retrouva donc agenouillé devant le Lord, sans pouvoir rien faire, sa baguette étant trop loin de lui.

-Quel sentiment as-tu Harry Potter ? Comment imagines-tu ta mort ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se délectait

-Et toi Tom ? Tu mourras sans avoir connu l'amour ! Tu n'es qu'un sous-rejet du monde qui ne mérite l'amour de personne ! Cracha le survivant

Voldemort le gifla et l'empoigna par le col de sa robe pour le fixer de son regard carmin.

-Ne parle pas de l'amour et ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

Deuxième gifle. Harry avait une belle entaille sur la joue.

-Comment crois-tu que l'on conçoit la vie ? Comment Tara, cette petit sotte a-t-elle vu le jour ? Hurla le Lord en assénant le brun de coups

-Ce n'était pas l'amour que vous avez fait, c'était la haine ! Tu l'as violée comme une pute, à même le sol alors que ce n'était qu'une jeune innocente et tu l'as marquée comme un animal au fer rouge !

Troisième gifle. Harry avait la lèvre ouverte et saignait du nez.

-Comment oses-tu ? Bellatrix m'a juré fidélité au-delà de tout, elle me servira toujours et me donnera sa vie. Elle m'a donné ce qu'elle me devait, je n'ai réclamé que ce qui m'était dû ! Tonna le Lord Noir

\- Je ne fais que constater ! Tu n'es rien et je n'ai pas peur de toi. Finissons comme nous avons commencés Tom, ENSEMBLE !

Et il se jeta sur lui en le rouant de coups. Il rattrapa sa baguette mais Voldemort la lui confisqua en un claquement de doigts. Les deux hommes se roulèrent sur le sol en se frappant mutuellement et en se faisant le plus de mal possible. Harry frappa avec une chaise la tête de son adversaire qui lui riposta en le giflant de toutes ses forces.

* * *

_Au square Grimmaud, Tara s'affaiblissait…. Sujette à une grippe après une sortie avec son Sirius préféré, elle était revenue totalement groggy par le froid. Sirius avait exécuté les ordres de sa mère qui lui avait tout dicté sur les potions nécessaires à la guérison de la petite fille. _

* * *

Tom sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Quelque chose se fissurer en lui. Harry en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup à la poitrine. Le jeune brun entendit également un de ses doigts se briser sous la force du coup.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le cri de fureur du seigneur des ténèbres retentit dans tout le manoir.

* * *

_-TARA ? Ma petite louve ! Réveille-toi ! Hurla Sirius en secouant le corps de la petite fille, sans succès. MAMAN ! REGULUS ! _

_Il dévala les escaliers en courant comme un fou. Il se présenta tout essoufflé devant sa mère et son frère. _

_-Tara est gelée, elle ne bouge plus ! _

* * *

-AVADA KEDAVRA

-EXPELIARMUS

Le jet vert affronta le jet rouge et ils se confrontèrent tout deux…..

* * *

_Regulus courut dans la chambre de la petite louve. Elle était gelée et malgré les sorts réchauffant rien n'y faisait…. Il hurla de toutes ses forces._

_-TARA MON BEBE, RESTE VIVANTE AVEC NOUS ! _

* * *

-Crève Tom, crève comme l'être le plus abominable que tu as toujours été !

-Tu vas mourir Harry Potter, comme ta sale chienne de mère moldue !

Les jets se renforcèrent et quelque chose de plus se brisa en Tom.

* * *

_-SIRIUS ! Elle ne respire plus ! Fais quelque chose ! Hurlait Regulus en tenant contre lui Tara, essayant également de lui faire un massage cardiaque comme il avait vu des moldus le faire _

_-Enervatum ! _

_Regulus se pencha sur son cœur. _

_-Rien ! Recommence ! _

_-Enervatum ! _

_-Rien ! Fais mieux te dis-je ! _

_-Mais ça ne marche pas ! _

* * *

-Je vais te briser Tom !

-Les flammes de la mort s'abattront sur toi Harry Potter….

Le jet rouge prit plus d'ampleur et commença à dévorer le vert. Voldemort perdait de plus en plus de puissance. Il se consumait. Une bougie s'éteignit au moment où deux personnes sombrèrent dans le monde des morts…..

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooo

_Dans un monde qui n'appartient à personne, plusieurs silouhettes encapuchonnées traversaient un lac recouvert de brume dans des barques argentées. Dans deux d'entre elles reposaient deux corps. Celui d'une enfant et dans l'autre d'un homme qui avait été autrefois d'une grande beauté. Deux mages armés de bâtons firent avancer les corps près d'eux en invoquant une prière. _

_-Puisse cette enfant être rendue aux siens….. Avoir été le sacrifice obligatoire pour la mort de ce dernier – Il désigna Voldemort- n'était pas sa destinée. Rendez-là à sa mère. Son époux nous a fait promettre de veiller sur elles quoi qu'il arrive et je ne veux pas déshonorer ma parole. Déclara le dénommé Roy Gareth_

_Alban invoqua une incantation et toucha le front de Tara. Il rétablit l'ordre et la paix dans l'esprit de la petite et lui offrit une meilleure santé en la bénissant avec des herbes de soins que l'on trouvait seulement dans la forêt argentée. Puis il la vit revenir à la vie, chez elle….._

Ooooooooooooooooo

Quand Tara ouvrit les yeux au matin elle ne se rappelait de rien. Elle vit juste et entendit surtout ses deux oncles pleurer de joie et d'hystérie quand ils la virent éveiller. Ils se jetèrent sur elle en la couvrant de baisers comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Quand ils ouvrirent la fenêtre elle pût voir pour la première fois de sa vie un ciel bleu avec des nuages blancs purs et des oiseaux de couleurs. Jamais elle n'avait vu un ciel de telle beauté. Et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, vraiment mieux, moins faible qu'avant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ou est maman ? Demanda-t-elle

_Oooooooooooooooooooo_

_Harry avait les yeux clos, il ne se rappelait que brièvement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Une nouvelle ère commençait…._

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine ! Des bisous ! Des reviews ? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yooooooo ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, je suis super trop irrégulière dans la publication de mes chapitres, en fait tout dépend du travail que j'ai à faire au lycée. En ce moment – non non, je vous raconte pas toute ma vie, no problèmes^^ - j'ai pas mal d'heures libres alors j'écris, j'invente et c'est top ! **

**Deuxième chose, je fais pas mal de références à LOTR ou encore le hobbit, j'adore je suis une grande fan ! Alors même si l'univers est différent, j'essaye d'intercaler quelques répliques ou autres. Merci aussi à ****Stomstrooper2**** qui me laisse à chaque fois une review, franchement c'est top et ça m'encourage vraiment. Je ne sais pas si vous avez des critiques ou autres à faire mais en tous cas allez-y, les commentaires sont fait pour ça ! **

**Bon allez, je vous laisse lire, désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, quelqu'un connait un bon bêta s'il vous plait ? J'ai beau relire, à chaque fois il y a des mots qui échappent à mes relectures… **

**Bonne lecture ! xx **

* * *

**Nouvelle ère**

C'était l'effervescence au Square Grimmaud. Depuis son réveil, Tara, qui s'était révélée être une petite fille en pleine santé et débordante de vie, n'arrêtait pas de courir partout en attendant l'heure du départ. Elle regardait fixement les aiguilles de la grande pendule accrochée dans le hall, comptant les minutes qui la séparait du moment qu'elle attendait le plus au monde.

-Tara Ny Rose Black Lestrange ! En voilà donc des manières jeune demoiselle, ou comptez-vous donc aller ? Demanda la voix aiguë de Walburga

-Voir ma maman ! Répondit-t-elle d'un ton enjoué et en lui faisant son plus beau sourire

La sorcière dans le tableau n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir mais cette gamine avait le don de lui refaire aimer les enfants. Et elle voyait très bien ses fils en parents gâteaux, d'après tout ce qu'elle voyait dans la maison, ils étaient tous deux prêts à assumer ce rôle. Et Tara semblait épanouie avec eux.

-Tu devrais aller dans la cuisine en attendant le départ Ny Rose, Sirius t'y attends et je suis certaine que tu ne veux pas le fâcher ?

Elle détala comme un lapin pour retrouver son oncle préféré qui la souleva dans les airs en riant – ou plutôt en émettant un jappement – et en couvrant son petit visage de baisers affectueux. Elle était adorable dans sa petite robe noire et argentée. Regulus avait «presque » réussi à coiffer ses indomptables cheveux et à lui faire une tresse correcte.

Tara riait aux éclats et s'amusait avec les mèches rebelles brunes de l'animagus. C'est alors qu'entra Regulus avec son ami Rémus et sa femme Tonks.

-Arrête donc de l'embrasser de la sorte, c'est à mon tour Siri ! Rugit la voix faussement contrariée de son deuxième oncle dans son dos

-De vrais parents gâteaux ces deux-là ! Souligna Tonks en riant

La sorcière détailla la petite fille qui passait dans les bras de Regulus. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa tante ou même à sa mère. Adorable…. Ce fût Rémus qui la sortit de sa contemplation tardive.

-Nous devrions aller présenter nos respects à ta tante non ?

-Tata Wally sera ravie de nous voir j'en suis certaine ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers le hall

Sirius tiqua sur le nom avant d'éclater de rire.

-Si mère n'était pas dans un tableau elle aurait fait ravalé à cette chère Tonks ses cheveux roses pour avoir osé la nommer de la sorte ! S'esclaffa-t-il en regardant son frère

-Et pas que ses cheveux roses ! Rajouta son frère en s'esclaffant à son tour. On ramène Damoiselle Lestrange maintenant ou en début d'après-midi ?

Ils regardèrent la petite boule d'énergie dans les bras de Régulus qui s'agitait en entendant qu'on parlait d'elle.

-Maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle. Cela fait trop longtemps que Tom nous a séparée maman et moi. Je vous aime comme papa –Ils comprirent Rodolphus- mais je veux voir ma maman….

-Soit. Je vais chercher les capes et direction le manoir Malfoy. Je suis certain que nous ferons d'excellentes rencontres là-bas également !

-Je t'attends dans le hall ! Lança Reg en partant. Dis au-revoir à tata Wally, Tara.

La fillette s'exécuta et posa un baiser sur la toile sous les yeux attendris des adultes autours d'elle. Elle fit de même pour Rémus et Tonks qui lui sourirent amicalement en l'enlaçant de leurs bras. Puis, quand Sirius arriva avec les capes, ils les enfilèrent et transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy….

* * *

Bellatrix était encore dans sa chambre au manoir Malfoy quand elle sentit un vent frais provenir de la fenêtre fermée. Elle se tourna lentement, les yeux vides et crût défaillir quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son défunt mari….

Rodolphus était transparent mais la sorcière pouvait le voir sans être gênée. Doucement, elle approcha ses doigts de lui…. Elle le traversa. Il lui releva le menton et planta son regard empli d'amour dans le sien. Il lui caressa le front en la regardant, lui murmurant de douces phrases qui emplirent ses yeux de larmes. Elle avait refoulé cette peine sourde mais maintenant qu'il se tenait devant elle, elle n'y arrivait plus. Il lui manquait trop. Son enfant lui manquait trop. Il la serra dans ses bras, lui besant le haut de la tête. Elle tentait de s'accrocher à lui, de se dire que son mari était revenu l'étreindre quelques instants, comme avant….

-Je prends soin de vous…. Protège là, je suis là-haut…. Murmura-t-il

Elle avait la gorge nouée et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles. Elle ne pouvait pas croiser son regard sinon elle se viderait de tout. Mais c'était trop fort. Elle leva sur lui ses paupières lourdes et fondit en larmes. Elle n'avait plus sa moitié, celui qu'on lui avait imposé et qui pourtant était devenu l'amour de sa vie.

Il allait partir après un dernier baiser mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur… Tara. La petite fille revit pour la première fois de cette nouvelle ère ses parents réunis. Elle courut vers sa mère qui l'attrapa au vol et la serra dans ses bras.

-Mon tout petit…..

Et Rodolphus caressa et embrassa la joue de sa fille en posant un regard protecteur sur les deux femmes de sa vie. Il vit l'enfant vouloir l'enlacer. Elle comprit vite que c'était impossible quand sa main traversa le corps transparent de son père. Tara le regarda, avec un regard empli d'amour et de tristesse.

-Reste avec nous papa….

-Je ne peux pas princesse, veille sur ta maman….

Et il l'embrassa une deuxième fois, fit de même avec sa femme et s'avança vers les cousins de Bellatrix. Ils avaient baissé la tête, laissant cette famille profiter de cet instant d'intimité.

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur ma fille. Dit-il simplement

-Je…. Rodolphus, c'était normal, Tara est comme notre fille on l'aime et on sera à jamais là pour elle…. Balbutia Régulus devant son ancien collègue

Le fantôme leur fit un sourire avant de disparaitre. Bellatrix sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et laissa sa fille caler sa petite tête dans son épaisse tignasse brune. Sirius et Regulus laissèrent leur cousine avec sa fille et se retirèrent des appartements, le cœur vaguant entre le bonheur et la tristesse.

* * *

Depuis la défaite de Voldemort par la main d'Harry Potter, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Draco semblait avoir retrouvé de l'énergie positive et passait bien moins de temps à ruminer ses pensées. Narcissa aussi allait bien, très bien même. La grossesse lui allait à ravir, elle n'était pas tant fatiguée que pour la première et passait beaucoup de temps avec ses amies à peindre, coudre, jouer du piano et chanter. Les nobles arts qu'exerçaient les dames, comme elle disait si souvent à son fils.

Le dit fils était assis à la grande table du salon, devant un parchemin recouvert d'une écriture peu commune. La plume grattait à une vitesse hallucinante et les yeux de Draco sautaient de chaque côté de la copie. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient une nouvelle fois étés tressés en trois fines tresses, deux sur les côtés et une à l'arrière de la tête. Il portait une tunique argentée, un pantalon noir et des bottes de cavaliers – si on pouvait appeler cela bottes tellement elles lui remontaient haut -.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Interrogea sa cousine en arrivant derrière lui

-Runes anciennes ma chère Arwen…. Marmonna Draco en replongeant sa plume dans l'encrier

Il leva un instant les yeux pour regarder la parfaite créature qui se profilait devant lui. Arwen était la beauté incarnée, elle était la fille du frère de Lucius, Erus. Blonde autant que lui, elle avait à la place des yeux deux saphirs brillants comme les étoiles. Sa chevelure était soyeuse et ondulée comme celles des sirènes. Elle avait un corps fin et gracieux et personne n'aurait pût soupçonner que derrière cette façade de princesse, Arwen était une sorcière aussi belle que dangereuse. Elle étudiait en effet les arts du combat dans une puissante école de magie en Suède. Elle avait fait le choix de suivre ses frères Emu et Clyde alors qu'elle aurait pût apprendre les arts des dames avec sa sœur Ilmarë. Mais c'était bien trop ennuyeux et elle avait refusé de devenir la parfaite lady que sa mère aurait voulu voir devenir.

-Je n'en ai jamais fait. Pourtant ce ne sont pas les textes rédigés avec ce genre de lettres qui manquent là où je suis…. Marmonna-t-elle en prenant place à côté de lui

-Mais je suis certain de ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'une langue de plus à apprendre ne te dérangerait pas tant que ça, n'est-ce pas chère cousine ?

-Absolument. Je ne les compte même plus. Je me rappelle juste que c'est l'apprentissage de la langue des sirènes qui a été le plus dur et fastidieux. Mon professeur a hésité à nous envoyer au fond de la mer d'Arctique afin de nous la faire apprendre plus vite….

Elle jura dans une langue approximative du russe. Draco comprit quelques mots et abandonna tout espoir de comprendre le reste.

-Tout cela pour te dire, ma douce Arwen, ce que sont les runes anciennes. Je regrette tellement le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'enseignement sur les arts du combat ou même les sports équestres à Poudlard …

-Pou-de-lard ? Dit-elle en articulant chaque syllabe. Est-ce-là le nom de ton école mon cher Draco ?

-C'est exact. Un jour peut-être viendras-tu enfin la visiter ?

-Un jour peut-être. Si Emu et Clyde décident de me laisser partir en raid avec ma section… dit-elle avec un air songeur

-Ne te laissent-ils pas ? Quel en ait la raison ? Mon oncle Erus n'est-il pas le seul responsable d'une telle décision ? Demanda Draco, concerté

-Si bien sûr mais tu connais mes frères, incapables de me laisser sans surveillances. Ils ont peur que quelqu'un m'attaque et que je ne puisse me défendre seule. Ils m'aiment et c'est pour cela qu'ils me gardent avec eux, en Suède. J'ai choisi d'aller avec eux parce que j'aime me battre et je ne le regrette pas.

-Et pour Ilmarë ? Leurs agissements sont-ils les mêmes ?

-Oui, surtout qu'Ilmarë est encore plus jeune que moi et qu'elle ne manie aucunes armes. C'est l'hécatombe si jamais quelqu'un s'approche d'elle trop en présence d'Emu ou Clyde…. Soupira Arwen en jetant derrière elle ses longs cheveux blonds

Draco regretta un court instant de n'avoir aucun grand frères ni grandes sœurs. Il allait certes avoir un petit frère ou petite sœur mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il allait certainement devenir comme ses cousins et c'est avec bonheur qu'il pensait à tout cela et en discutait avec sa jolie cousine.

-Et toi donc ? Lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait entendu son monologue intérieur. Qu'en advient-il de toi ? J'ai appris par père que tante Narcissa attendait son deuxième enfant ?

-C'est exacte, dans quelques mois nous aurons le plaisir d'avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille. Nous ne sont jamais aussi nombreux que vous mais peu importe, cette nouvelle m'emplie de joie.

Arwen regarda son cousin. Elle le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment, souriant et intéressant dans ses propos. Elle avait souvent eu écho de son mauvais caractère mais jamais elle n'avait douté, Draco était froid mais comme toute la famille. Elle aussi en public devait revêtir le masque de froideur et d'indifférence.

-J'imagines bien. Je me rappelle comme si cela était hier, quand nous attendions Ilmarë. C'était la période la plus longue que nous eûmes à vivre. Emu était presque insupportable et Clyde faisait tout pour passer le temps. Notre mère riait de nous voir tant impatient. Que le temps passe vite, nous étions encore si jeunes….

-Nous avions seulement passé notre quatrième lune, si mes souvenirs sont exactes… Marmonna Draco en posant enfin sa plume

-Exactement. Quelle bonne mémoire possèdes-tu mon cher cousin ! Souffla la blonde en se levant

-On dit que les Malfoy en sont dotés. Tu en as certainement une Arwen, encore faudrait-t-il l'utiliser ? Dit-il en riant, provocant l'indignation amusée chez sa cousine

-Toujours en train de faire des blagues sur ma capacité à utiliser ma mémoire, tu n'as pas changé ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant aussi. Je te propose une petite course à cheval dans la forêt pour voir qui a perdu la main en compétition, veux-tu ? Le défia-t-elle

-Et je ne te laisserais certainement pas gagner cette fois-ci Arwen ! S'exclama son cousin en se ruant sur la porte afin d'aller seller Elros.

Il fût rapidement suivi d'Arwen qui sella à son tour un hongre brun, à la limite du noir. Ils partirent au galop vers la forêt verte. Ils étaient prêts à faire leur course et prêts à prendre un bon moment de plaisir.

* * *

Harry ? Sauveur du monde, survivant x2, fils de deux ex-mangemorts et d'un long-garou. Harry Potter, fils de James Potter le sang-pur et Lily Evans l'humaine.

Harry se repassait ces deux phrases en boucle dans la tête. Depuis son retour du manoir Jédusor ou il avait mis fin à l'existence du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il avait dormi et refusé tout contacts avec ses tuteurs. Ceux-ci avaient campés derrière la porte de sa chambre presque toute la journée en attendant un signe de vie de sa part. Puis, un à un, ils étaient retournés à leurs occupations respectives. Ainsi était faite la vie. Narcissa aussi était venue, mais elle, avait eu le droit d'entrer. Elle avait donné à Harry des potions contre le mal de tête et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

-Grâce à toi nous pouvons vivre dans un monde de paix. La guerre est finie et nos enfants grandiront sans craintes. Que Merlin veille sur toi…. Lui avait-elle alors dit

-La paix n'existera jamais, malheureusement…. Mais Voldemort non plus et aujourd'hui commence la nouvelle vie de tous.

La blonde l'avait regardée, avec intensité avant de panser ses autres blessures. Harry avait un peu l'impression que Narcissa s'occupait encore de lui parce que son instinct de mère le lui disait, non pas parce que quelqu'un lui avait ordonné. Il la vit partir et eu le temps de souligner qu'elle restait encore très fine et que sa grossesse lui allait très bien. Elle ressemblait encore à la belle dame qui l'appelait quand il était dans le coma.

-Reviens vers la lumière, entends ma voix…. Lui disait-elle

Et alors que la porte se refermait, quelqu'un la rouvrit brusquement. Il vit deux masses brunes s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et il crût défaillir en voyant Regulus et Sirius, tous deux à côtés. Il faillit hurler de joie en revoyant son parrain, vivant, venu le voir.

-SIRIUS ! Cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui

-HAAAAAAAARRRRYYYYYYY ! Répondit l'homme en se jetant aussi sur son filleul préféré

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras un long moment, incapables de briser cette étreinte qui aurait pût n'avoir jamais lieu sans…. Bellatrix.

-Mon petit chiot, cela fait tellement de temps que Reg me promet de te voir ! Je commençais à ne plus tenir en place ! S'exclama Sirius en ébouriffant la tête d'Harry

-Et moi donc Siri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, je devenais fou ici ! J'ai crût commettre un meurtre à mes débuts dans ce manoir de fous ! Ils sont tous un peu fêlés en fait ! S'horrifia Harry en parlant à vitesse grand V tellement il était heureux de revoir son parrain

-Oui, les Black sont toujours un peu fêlés, Narcissa ou bien même moi devons être les seuls épargnés…. Songea Sirius

-JE suis encore là Siri ! Tonna la voix de Reg

-Ah oui c'est vrai, mon petit cadet est là, j'avais Oublié ! Rigola le dit Siri en se retournant

-Je te remercie de ton peu d'intérêt envers ma personne, je peux voir à quel point je suis important pour toi !

Devant ce ton mélodramatique, Sirius et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Régulus avait l'air si sérieux que la situation en était hilarante. Et ils restèrent ensemble tout le restant de la journée, tant de choses les avaient séparés…

-Soit donc un peu plus relax Reg ! Tu sais bien à quel point je vénère ta personne ! Lança Sirius en laissant échapper un jappement

Le dit Reg grogna dans sa barbe inexistante et sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux compères ensembles. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, choisit un ouvrage concernant les potions médicinales et se posa sur un des sofas confortables avec la ferme attention de ne plus en bouger.

* * *

De son côté, Narcissa se rendait vers le salon Est du manoir, là où elle avait l'habitude de pratiquer ses arts. La musique était de loin son activité favorite, le son des instruments la faisait rêver. Elle se sentait sur une planète différente, dans un endroit où seule elle avait accès. Et c'est depuis son plus jeune âge qu'elle jouait du piano, qu'elle laissait ses doigts l'entrainer dans une folle partition. En entrant dans la pièce elle respira un grand coup. Toutes les odeurs, de fleurs, du dehors, son propre parfum se mélangèrent en elle pour créer le parfait mixte.

Elle aurait très bien pût humer ce doux parfum encore un long moment si elle n'avait pas été dérangé par un elfe de maison.

-Dame Malfoy, monsieur le médicomage m'a tenu de vous annoncer sa présence dans le petit cabinet Ouest…

-Dis-lui que j'arrive, je ne serais pas longue. Fais également quérir Lucius, il serait préférable que cette séance ne soit pas bénéfique qu'à ma personne.

Le petit serviteur s'inclina et se retourna pour transplaner en direction de l'office de son maitre. Wen arriva quelques instants plus tard devant la lourde porte vernis du bureau de son maitre et s'y engouffra après avoir annoncé sa venue.

-Que veux-tu Wen ! Demanda, ou plutôt ordonna la voix froide de Lucius.

Il n'avait pas levé la tête et rédigeait soigneusement des copies pour la rentrée. Il trempait sa plume dans l'encrier environ toutes les deux minutes et les parchemins sentaient le neuf. La pièce en elle-même sentait la bougie et le parfum – chèvrefeuille - si agréable et particulier de Lucius.

-Eh bien ? S'impatienta le blond en levant enfin les yeux.

-Dame Malfoy fait transmettre à Monsieur Malfoy par Wen qu'il serait préférable que ce dernier assiste à la consultation que le médicomage va donner au petit cabinet Ouest. Elle pense qu'ainsi cette venue sera bénéfique à tous….

Lucius sembla penser un moment et avisa en rebouchant les fioles d'encres sur son bureau. Il se leva, attrapa sa canne-baguette et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

-Très bien, allons-y. Disposes maintenant, tu as les affaires d'équitation de Draco à nettoyer ! Ordonna le blond en s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

Et il se dirigea vers le fameux cabinet ou l'attendait sa femme et le médicomage. Sur le chemin qui l'y menait, il entendit des éclats de rire en provenance de la chambre de Potter. Et aussi des rires semblables à des jappements.

_« Black… » _

L'arien passa son chemin sans porter plus d'intérêt à ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Potter. Il descendit les escaliers sans se presser et admira les jardins du parc. Ils étaient si beaux, on voyait le vent faire bouger les feuilles des arbres, on entendait le cliquetis de l'eau qui coulait dans la fontaine centrale, on voyait parfois des oiseaux voleter pour picorer des miettes mises par les elfes sur la terrasse longeant le lac…

Il vit, de loin, son fils au galop sur Elros, apparemment lancé en course poursuite contre sa nièce Arwen. La belle demoiselle était également en vacances et Erus, le frère de Lucius s'était dit que l'Angleterre ferait du bien à sa première fille, histoire de décompresser du stresse des examens qu'elle passait en Suède. Emu et Clyde étaient allés chez leur grand-mère en France avec leur cadette Ilmarë, laissant ainsi un peu d'air à Arwen. Quant à Erus lui-même, il était allé se ressourcer auprès de la mer adriatique, là où sa femme, Meredile, l'avait quitté quelques années plutôt…

Lucius était plutôt ravi de voir que son fils s'entendait si bien avec sa nièce. Leur relation était forte et il était sûr que Draco avait quelqu'un à qui se confier si jamais l'envie le prenait. Après tout, il n'avait pas autant d'amis qu'il le prétendait. Pansy et Blaise, tous deux enfants de collègues étaient ses deux seuls meilleurs amis, les autres n'étaient que vagues connaissances du blondinet. Ils n'étaient pas – selon Draco – de bons amis et servaient juste de gardes du corps. Lucius pensa immédiatement aux deux gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle, même leurs pères étaient ainsi, ils ne servaient pas à grand-chose. C'était triste et humiliant pour eux mais là, la stricte vérité.

Puis, après de nombreuses contemplations, Lucius arriva enfin devant le cabinet Ouest. Il poussa la porte vitrée avec sa canne et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la pièce. Narcissa était déjà arrivée et semblait l'attendre de pied ferme.

-Lucius… Commença-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Te voilà enfin, je commençais à me demander si Wen t'avait bien transmis mon message…

-Il en va de soi ma douce, je ne pouvais répondre négativement. Cela dit, je serais curieux de connaitre le motif de ma venue, je me porte comme un charme et ma santé est parfaite. Lui répondit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle

Elle lui sourit avant de descendre sa main le long de sa cuisse. Il sentit qu'elle effleurait sa peau de façon assez sensuelle. Avant de s'arrêter sur une partie précise de sa jambe…

Il tressaillit en sentant la main de son épouse sur sa jambe meurtrie. Elle releva les yeux sur lui.

-Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais que Lin te voie aujourd'hui Lucius… Murmura-t-elle en se relevant. N'ai pas honte de cette cicatrice….

En effet, Lucius avait toujours pris l'habitude de cacher sa jambe meurtrie par un sortilège d'illusion qui la rendait invisible aux yeux de tous. Malheureusement, elle était toujours douloureuse et aucuns potions ou sortilèges ne changeait quelque chose. La blessure restait telle qu'elle était et Lucius la sentait chaque jour.

-Telle est la nature du mal, là, dehors, dans l'ignorance totale du monde elle se renforce et se propage…

-Ne dis pas cela Lucius ! Le gronda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils bien dessinés. Je suis certaine que le professeur Lin va trouver une solution à la douleur, elle a bien aidé Draco quand il souffrait le martyr rappelle en toi…

Il hocha la tête et caressa doucement le ventre arrondi de sa femme. Il la sentit tressaillir, comme lui quelques instants auparavant. Il fit glisser sa main sur la forme arrondie, très doucement pour éviter tout risque de lui faire du mal. Narcissa ferma les yeux quelques instants et laissa son mari communiquer avec leur second enfant.

-L'arrivée de notre fils m'emplit d'une joie sans borne ma douce… Comme disait Draco quand nous lui avons annoncé, cette arrivée fera du bien à notre famille…. Souffla-t-il doucement en rapprochant son visage de celui de sa femme

-Qui te dit mon cher Lucius que nous aurons un second fils ? Je suis persuadée du contraire….

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ma douce ? S'enquit-il en la fixant

-Je me sens différente. Ce n'est pas la même chose que quand j'attendais Draco. C'est pour cela que je suis sûre en tout point que notre second enfant sera une fille. Une mère sent ce genre de choses…..

Il allait répondre quelque chose mais la seconde porte s'ouvrit et le médicomage fit passer le couple. Narcissa passa la première et le professeur Lin l'examina sous tous les angles, vérifiant que sa patiente n'avait rien de grave et que sa grossesse se déroulait bien. Effectivement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucuns problèmes et que Narcissa prenait bien soin d'elle comme de son enfant à venir.

-Je ne vois là aucuns problèmes Dame Malfoy, vous êtes en parfaite santé comme votre enfant à venir. Dans quelques semaines nous pourrons prévoir avec certitude la date de votre enfantement. En attendant, continuez à bien vous alimentez, un peu plus si possible et à bien vous reposer.

-C'est entendu Professeur Lin. Lui répondit l'arienne en conservant son air froid

Puis ce fût au tour de Lucius. Ce dernier semblait un peu contrarié, sans doute à cause du fait que Narcissa l'ait obligé à venir. Lin lui ordonna – Lucius avait HORREUR qu'on lui ordonne quelque chose – de relever son pantalon afin de pouvoir examiner sa jambe blessée. Ce médicomage le suivait depuis le début et c'est lui qui avait sauvé sa jambe lors d'une opération compliquée à St Mangouste, juste après l'attaque de Voldemort.

-Dame Malfoy m'a prévenu que vous souffriez plus qu'avant ? Demanda Lin

-C'est exacte, la douleur ne s'atténue que très rarement et même la nuit elle est peu supportable…

Lin tapota la jambe mutilée de Lucius avec une infime précaution et enleva le sort d'illusion avec une simple incantation d'un dialecte ancien. Narcissa fût choquée - même si elle avait déjà vu plus d'une fois l'étendue des dégâts - de voir que la blessure semblait avoir empiré avec le temps. Une grande cicatrice barrait toute la jambe du patriarche Malfoy et s'étendait de partout.

-Vous avais-je déjà prescrit de l'essence de Morgul ?

-Des bandages avec cataplasmes –Méthode moldue que Lin n'avait pas présenté sous cet angle à Lucius – à l'essence de Morgul, oui, nous l'avons déjà essayé. Répondit le blond d'une voix froide

-Hum… Un autre traitement avec cette essence ? Des injections qui pourraient diminuer la douleur en l'attaquant de l'intérieur et non en traitant de l'extérieur…

Lin semblait songer et jouait avec ses lunettes en demi-lune, les mêmes que Dumbledore.

-Je vous prescris cela pour un mois et vous reviendrez me voir à la fin de la 31ème lune pour voir si le traitement à fonctionné. Sinon, nous testerons quelque chose d'autre.

Lin signa un parchemin et le tendit au blond en face de lui qui se demandait s'il avait réellement perdu l'esprit ou s'il était tout simplement fou. Ils se serrèrent la main – Lucius tordit le visage en une sorte de grimace – et partirent. Narcissa allait retourner dans son salon d'hiver vaguer à ses occupations favorites quand elle vit revenir son fils et sa nièce, couverts de boue. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et se plaqua la main sur la bouche afin de ne pas hurler.

Son mari la devança et prit l'initiative de demander ce qui s'était bien passé lors de cette sortie équitation. Les belles tenues hors de prix que portaient les deux jeunes héritiers étaient à présents clairsemées de tâches de boue, leurs cheveux soyeux étaient dans un sal état, bruns alors qu'ils étaient blonds comme les blés de base et leur peau si pâle était recouverte de saleté.

-Nous avons traversé le marais de Bilgo. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait plût à l'ouest et que les terres s'étaient transformées en marécages. C'est parce que nous voulions que nos chevaux se désaltèrent après notre poursuite dans les bois… Expliqua Draco

-L'idée n'était pas de prendre un bain de boue, loin de là, rassurez-vous ma tante, mon oncle… Ajouta Arwen en posant sa main sur le cœur

-Nous n'en doutons pas, vos intentions étaient bonnes de base. Vous devriez aller prendre un bon bain et mettre vos habits à laver, Wen et Talit s'en occuperont ce soir. Leur dit Narcissa en montant à l'étage

Les deux jeunes s'exécutaient en silence et Lucius prit la parole.

-N'oubliez pas le diner à 19heures 30 et vos devoirs communs d'astronomie. Arwen, ton père m'a fait parvenir les manuels dont tu auras besoin pour tes leçons non-communes à celles de Draco.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et baragouina quelques mots dans un dialecte apparemment suédois. Draco ne comprit que « Merlin » « Eru » et abandonna tout espoir de comprendre le reste. Arwen le faisant tant rire, dommage qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même école.

-Sans contestations jeune demoiselle Arwen Meredile Malfoy.

-Oui mon oncle, je m'abaisse devant vous et vous demande pardon pour tant de bêtises… Clama la dite Arwen en baissant humblement la tête

Draco ne pût s'empêcher devant la petite scène que faisait – encore - sa chère cousine. Son père devait être en train de s'arracher les cheveux mentalement et devait maudire Erus et toute sa lignée pour lui avoir confié la garde d'une pareille diablesse pour les vacances.

Lucius semblait se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Deux choix s'offraient à lui, le premier était de tuer sa nièce et de se mettre à dos toute sa famille. La deuxième était d'aller se cogner la tête contre un mur après avoir envoyé les deux monstres sous la douche. Il opta pour le second et congédia Arwen et Draco, leur rappelant de ne pas être en retard pour le diner.

Le diner…. Avec la présence des deux monstres blonds. Potter et le l'alpha. Le maitre des potions qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Le chien fou et son frère –cela pouvait aller encore….- . Sa femme et sa cinglée de belle-sœur dépressive. –Sadique et dérangée en même temps –Bellatrix hein ? ^^ - Et Tara, l'héritière du mage le plus noir de l'Angleterre – actuellement décédé -. Encore un bon diner en perspective.

_« Super ? » _

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je pense que je vais aller jusqu'à 15 chapitres pour conclure le grand I et j'enchaine après pour le grand II ? Ou alors – faire plein de parties dans mes fics est mon gros trip, chacun son truc ! – je crée une deuxième fiction de 20 chapitres pour le grand II ? Vous préférez comment ? Tout à la suite ou en plusieurs parties ? cf. Gabriel Malfoy, trilogie de 20 chapitres à peu près… **

**Des gros bisous les lecteurs ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous écrire la suite rapidement en suivant et en conservant mes plans ! Donnez vos idées, c'est toujours utile ! Ah oui aussi, vous pouvez laisser tous un tas de reviews ! :D Merci ! **

**Allez, la bise ! Bonne fin de semaine ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! **

**stormtrooper2**** : Au risque de te décevoir, je n'avais introduit Arwen que pour un chapitre… Mais il est vrai qu'en voyant ton commentaire je me suis demandée si je n'aurais pas pût consacrer un chapitre aux bêtises éventuelles d'Arwen et Draco. Pour Harry, c'est vrai, il est plus heureux à présent. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup à toi ! **

**N'ayant pas eu de réponses pour décider du comment je coupais cette histoire, j'ai pris une décision. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**

* * *

**Cahill**

_Quelques mois plus tard._

_Poudlard était un temps révolu, Draco et Harry avaient obtenus avec succès leur diplôme de septième année et étaient entrés dans la vie active sorcière. Harry avait opté pour des études d'Auror et avait quitté le manoir Malfoy, n'y revenant que pour les visites médicales effectuées par Narcissa…. Draco cherchait encore, encore et encore. Il avait émis pendant un temps le souhait de devenir médicomage mais s'était rétracté quelques jours après. Puis, il avait cherché des voies lui permettant d'allier divers sports…. _

Ce fût un cri strident qui éveilla le manoir en pleine nuit. La plupart des habitants dormaient ou veillaient encore dans leurs appartements – le manoir était tellement grand qu'il faisait actuellement office d'hôtel –. Au troisième étage Est, c'est ce même cri qui éveilla un jeune sorcier. Draco se redressa d'un bond dans son lit et en sortit en trombe avec la ferme attention de remonter les bretelles de celui ou celle qui avait osé le réveiller de la sorte.

Il était une heure du matin.

Draco était seulement vêtu d'un bas de pantalon en satin aux couleurs de son ancienne maison. Il attacha négligemment sa crinière blonde en catogan.

Ce qui l'avait réveillé était apparemment un cri féminin. Draco en entendit d'autres en provenance des appartements de ses parents, un étage plus bas. Il dévala les escaliers, toujours remonté. Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et réentendit un cri. De douleur apparemment, sa mère ? Il entra sans permission et arqua un sourcil quand il se rendit compte de la situation. Sa mère était allongée au milieu du lit conjugal et gémissait doucement. Son père faisait les 100 pas autour de sa femme, revenant brièvement vers elle pour poser sa main sur son front. Les mains de Narcissa étaient crispées aux draps blancs et son front était – apparemment - recouvert de sueur.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois les yeux.

Lucius n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de son fils dans la chambre conjugale.

Draco avança, oublia sa colère et s'agenouilla vers sa mère, inquiet et tentant de rien laisser paraitre. Son père le regarda avec un regard vide avant de vraiment s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Draco, vas chercher un médicomage de suite ! Wen est un incompétent, cela fait plus de vingt minutes qu'il s'en est allé quérir un !

Sa voix était glacée et il s'efforçait de rester calme.

Draco s'exécuta, manqua de se prendre la porte en pleine figure et se rua sur la cheminée. Il jeta de la poudre dans l'antre et clama « St Mangouste ». Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un médicomage – nouveau apparemment - qu'il ne connaissait pas mais peu importait. Il le conduisit au chevet de sa mère et Lucius expliqua brièvement la situation. Ils furent tous les deux mis dehors sans ménagement.

_1 heure passa…. Puis 2 heures…. Puis 3 heures…._

-Par Merlin pourquoi est-ce aussi long ? Et pourquoi ce médicomage ne donne-t-il rien à mère pour atténuer quelque peu la douleur ?

Draco piaffait et se rongeait littéralement les sangs, ne supportant plus d'entendre sa mère crier. Son père avait la main si crispée sur sa canne que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Il tenait apparemment de rester calme mais il n'y réussissait que très peu. Son visage était marqué et son fils pût y lire l'angoisse.

C'est à ce moment précis que Bellatrix arriva. Elle était habillée et maquillée, comme si elle allait aller quelque part.

Il était quatre heures du matin.

La nuit venait juste de se finir et le jour commençait à peine. Son neveu lui lança un regard interrogateur mais elle l'ignora en beauté.

-Combien de temps mère souffrira-t-elle encore ? Demanda Draco en se levant

-Personne, pas même Merlin ne peut savoir Dray. Un accouchement est long, fatiguant et douloureux. Mais ta mère est forte, elle l'a déjà fait une fois, elle réussira la deuxième fois, sois en sûr. Lui répondit calmement son père

-Mais justement, pourquoi s'infliger tout cela ? C'est complètement absurde ! Je suis heureux de bientôt devenir grand frère mais pas dans ces circonstances !

-En général, la douleur qu'une femme éprouve lors d'un accouchement disparait aussi vite qu'elle est venu quand l'enfant arrive…. Dis Bellatrix d'un ton philosophique

-Alors j'espère que l'enfant arrivera vite parce que….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les cris de Narcissa furent remplacés par les cris d'un nourrisson. Les deux blonds se figèrent et leurs regards fixèrent la porte avec insistance. Bellatrix se permit un sourire – non sadique pour une fois – et regarda elle aussi la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur le médicomage. Il semblait satisfait de lui et adressa un regard victorieux aux personnes présentes dans le couloir.

-Félicitations ! Votre enfant est une superbe petite fille en pleine santé, Dame Malfoy va bien et se repose, si vous voulez aller les voir…

-Naturellement. Merci de vos bons soins Maitre Rida. Dit Lucius

Personne ne se fit prier et Draco pénétra en trombe dans la chambre. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était lourd, les rideaux étaient encore tirés, il y avait des bassines avec des linges recouverts de sang. Les draps venaient d'être changés et Narcissa semblait reposer au milieu du lit avec une petite chose emmitouflée dans un drap blanc à côté d'elle. Elle avait les yeux clos, un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage fatigué.

Bellatrix fût la première à parler.

-Alors, peut-on voir ma petite nièce ? Caqueta-t-elle en s'approchant de sa sœur

Lucius contourna le lit et baisa le front de sa femme. Il regarda sa fille, sa peau était si pâle, ses yeux étaient bien bleus, elle possédait déjà le type Malfoyen… Draco se tenait dans un coin et attendait que son père lui amène sa sœur – selon le protocole, c'était au patriarche de présenter le second enfant à l'héritier -. Accoudé à la fenêtre, il observait toutes les personnes présentes. Il aurait même pût jurer avoir vu sa tante s'attendrir devant sa sœur.

Et Tara arriva. Elle semblait toute timide et son cousin lui fit signe d'approcher. Draco la souleva du sol pour l'embrasser. Et Lucius arriva avec la petite nouvelle dans les bras. Les yeux de Tara s'illuminèrent quand elle vit le bébé. Elle posa un petit baiser sur le front de sa cousine et laissa Draco.

-Bienvenue ma chère petite sœur. Lui dit-il en la prenant dans les bras. Comment va-t-elle se nommer ?

Lucius regarda Narcissa quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Khaleesi Cahill Malfoy. Déclara le patriarche

Tous se figèrent dans la pièce.

_Cahill…_

Ce nom résonna dans la tête de tous.

_Cahill…_

La sœur que Draco n'avait jamais eue. La fille que Narcissa et Lucius n'avaient pas vue grandir.

_Cahill…_

-Il s'agit là d'un beau nom, digne d'une petite héritière… Souffla finalement Draco en fixant avec admiration le petit être dans ses bras

Allongée sur les avant-bras de son frère ainé, Khaleesi dormait paisiblement. Bellatrix caressait distraitement les cheveux bouclés de sa fille en observant comme son neveu les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux…

-Cissy ? Appela Lucius en s'approchant de sa femme, immobile

Bellatrix tendit une oreille et arqua un sourcil. Elle s'approcha de sa sœur cadette.

-Cissy ? Appela-t-elle à son tour

Ils n'eurent aucunes réponses. Bellatrix secoua l'épaule de sa cadette mais rien n'y fit. Sa tête roula sur le côté et ses yeux restèrent clos.

-Par Eru…. Cissy, réveille-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en la secouant plus fort, sans résultats

Lucius pâlissait à vue d'œil et regardait d'un air inquiet ses deux enfants. Draco n'avait pas encore vu la situation et contemplait toujours sa petite sœur avec admiration. Tara était allée les rejoindre et s'extasiait elle aussi devant Khaleesi.

-Elle est si petite… Moi aussi j'étais comme elle avant ?

Draco regarda sa petite cousine et sa petite sœur.

-Oh que oui par Merlin. Même plus petite qu'elle, imagine donc ! Répondit-il en souriant légèrement

Tara répondit par un sourire et fixa intensément Khaleesi. Et près du lit, Bellatrix et Lucius s'affairaient toujours à réveiller Narcissa. L'ainée des sœurs Black attrapa le poignet de sa cadette. Elle n'y trouva aucuns pouls. Son visage déjà marqué prit un teint fantomatique alors qu'elle levait ses paupières brunes sur son beau-frère.

-Rien.

Lucius se décomposa alors. Bellatrix ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Lui, si sûr de tout, arrogant, calculateur, froid n'avait jamais paru aussi inquiet aux yeux de sa belle-sœur.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Draco

Le jeune homme vit sa tante et son père, tous deux affichant des mines sombres et sa mère, inconsciente, allongée sur le lit. Son visage était de côté et ses longues mèches blondes pendant lamentablement sur son visage.

-Qu'a-t-elle ? Répondez-moi par Eru ! Qu'a donc ma mère ? S'impatienta le jeune arien

Draco posa sa sœur dans le berceau et regarda son parent d'un air inquiet. Sa tante lui dit alors d'une voix blanche qu'il ne lui connaissait pas…

-Draco, retourne chercher le médicomage. Dis-lui qu'il s'agit d'une urgence, va grand train, ne te retourne pas.

-Mais…

\- Maintenant ! Ordonna son père d'un ton qui ne supporterait pas d'être contredit

Ne comprenant pas, Draco courut pour la seconde fois à la cheminée afin d'y quérir un guérisseur de toute urgence. Il revint quelques instants avec le professeur Rida. Ce même médecin qui avait assuré que l'état de sa mère était parfait. Ce même médicomage qui avait fait naitre la petite Khaleesi.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Qu'a-t-elle donc ? Explosa Lucius en voyant le professeur rentrer dans la chambre

Rida sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur le corps immobile de Narcissa. Son corps s'illumina en noir…. Lucius fit sortir Draco et Tara sans ménagement et sans écouter les protestations de son fils. Quand il retourna au chevet de sa femme, Bellatrix commençait à s'énerver…

-Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? La couleur noire ne trompe personne, que lui avez-vous fait ? Est-elle ? …

Ses paroles s'étranglèrent et Lucius vit la sorcière serrer ses doigts sur sa baguette, cachée dans les plis de sa longue robe sombre.

Rida se tourna vers l'époux de Narcissa, la mine sombre.

-Je suis désolé Lord Malfoy, il semblerait qu'une complication se soit produite après l'accouchement… Une hémorragie interne post-naissance, Dame Malfoy allait pourtant bien quand je l'ai laissée…

-Ne pouvez-vous pas la transférer à St Mangouste ? S'enquit Lucius, sentant sa patience s'envoler

Rida ne répondit pas de suite. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

-Je… Il est trop tard. On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pourrais vous dire si Dame Malfoy se réveillera un jour….

-Non…. Balbutia Bellatrix

-Toutes mes condoléances…. S'excusa le médicomage en baissant la tête

-Vous n'êtes qu'un déchet de la nature ! Hurla Bellatrix en se jetant sur le médicomage, la baguette dans la main. Elle allait user de son sortilège favori mais la puissante main de Lucius immobilisa son poignet.

-Bella…. Lui dit-il d'une voix glacée qui étouffait son chagrin. Il n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Ma sœur…. Ta femme est morte parce qu'il n'a pas bien exercé son travail ! Hurla la sorcière brune en se débattant comme une diablesse. Il doit payer !

-Je suis désolé…. Balbutiait le médicomage

-Soyez sûr que plus jamais vous n'exercerez. Vous venez de gâcher votre carrière en tuant ma femme, cette noble dame appartenant à une des plus dignes familles de sang-pur. Je vous ferais regretter le jour de votre naissance.

La voix de Lucius était calme mais aussi froide qu'un vent d'hiver. Cette douce colère était en fait un simple reflet de la rage et la peine qui habitaient Lucius tout entier. Jamais il n'avait haït quelqu'un autant que cet homme en face de lui. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé voir sa belle-sœur le torturer jusqu'à la mort à coup de doloris, bien sûr qu'il aurait voulût le voir agoniser à même le tapis comme un chien…. Mais qu'en adviendrait-il de ses enfants après ? Etais-ce une bonne idée d'avoir conçu un second enfant ? Son enfant qui avait involontairement provoqué la mort de sa mère ? Un enfant qui avait privé son père, son frère, sa tante, sa cousine et toute sa famille d'un membre important ?

-Partez.

Cet ordre sonna comme une libération pour le professeur Rida. Il partit sans demander son reste, conscient d'avoir commis une grave erreur qui lui couterait plus que son poste et sa réputation. Il ne regarda même pas le jeune homme dans le couloir, le jeune homme qui ignorait encore tout.

* * *

_** Draco** _

_Cher journal, _

_Même si je n'approuve pas cette idée stupide - selon moi - je vais quand même le faire. De un parce que si je ne le fais pas mon père me punira de la pire manière qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre et de deux je ne peux MEME pas y échapper. Fichu sort de contrôle. _

_Et maudit soit le psycomage qui ait conseillé à mon père de me faire écrire mes ressentiments dans un cahier. Ce n'est même pas humain ni sorcier un cahier. En plus c'est une pratique moldu, tout cela me répugne, j'en vomirais de dégout sur cet abruti fini. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois écrire au moins deux pages chaque jour, journal, rend toi compte du calvaire que je vais vivre….et cela à cause de TOI ! _

_Ma mère est décédée il y a deux mois._

_Et ma sœur est née. Mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que je déteste ma petite Khaleesi. Je l'aime encore plus, elle est la seule personne qui puisse me rappeler ma douce mère. Parce qu'elle commence à avoir des cheveux, aussi blonds que père, mère et moi. Elle est belle, on dirait vraiment ma mère. Et ne pas t'imaginer que je voie en Khaleesi ma mère, journal. Elles sont différentes, je le vois bien. _

_Je te déteste. Et cette stupide pratique moldue qui oblige des personnes censées à écrire leur vie. _

_J'ignore si mon père s'en remettra un jour. Tu vas avoir du mal à me croire journal – d'ailleurs je m'en fiche – mais je n'ai jamais vu mon père ainsi. Il est encore pire qu'avant, plus froid et arrogant que jamais. Oh moi j'ai été élevé comme cela et qu'il fasse souffrir des gens au ministère m'importe peu. Mais c'est plus pour ma sœur. Elle est si petite et je ne veux pas qu'elle voit notre père – étrange de dire notre…. – se détruire de la sorte. _

_D'abord comment un stupide recueil de parchemins pourrait m'aider à vider mes pensées ? C'EST TERRIBLEMENT STUPIDE ! _

_Oui, je l'admets, quand j'ai appris cette terrible nouvelle j'en ai terriblement voulu à Khaleesi et à l'ancien médicomage Rida. Mon père l'a envoyé en procès et s'est déchainé contre lui, mieux vaut que je m'abstienne de te raconter tout ce qui a été dit… J'ai reporté ma rage sur les moldus de la forêt. C'est pendant ma 17__ème__ année que j'ai perdu ma mère, la belle Narcissa. Tu sais, journal, c'est dur. Et il est vrai que la société m'impose de manière aberrante une attitude à adopter et ce dans n'importe quelle situation. Quand mon père est venu me voir pour me dire que désormais je devrais vivre sans un de mes parents j'ai eu du mal à rester de marbre. J'ai explosé – pas au sens propre du terme – mais assez pour te dire que tout le manoir s'en souviendra. _

_Sinon, que pourrais-je bien te raconter journal ? Je ne vais pas te parler des obsèques ni même de quelque chose ayant un rapport avec ma mère car je sais très bien que tu es là pour cela. Tu as décidé de m'ennuyer, je vais t'ennuyer. Voilà là, la philosophie de vie d'un très jeune bambin, je l'admets mais que veux-tu ? _

_Ah oui, je sais que tu ne peux pas visualiser ce que je vais te raconter mais il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui. Bien mais bien banal. J'étais en train de faire un peu de cheval dans la forêt quand quelque chose a attiré mon attention. Il ne s'agissait pas de chasseurs moldus loin de là, il s'agissait en réalité d'une jeune fille. Elle était également à cheval et un long capuchon tombait sur son visage. Pas de monte en amazone. Etrange me suis-je dis. Une jeune fille qui monte comme un jeune homme ? Qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise quand elle tourna la tête et que je reconnus Fleur Delacour, mon amie d'enfance. _

_Il se trouve qu'elle était en vacances près du Wiltshire avec sa sœur Gabrielle et sa mère Apolline. Elle m'avait envoyé une missive au matin mais j'étais sorti si tôt que je ne l'avais pas encore reçu. Très heureux de la voir, j'engageais la conversation avec elle. Elle me présenta ses condoléances les plus sincères et apposa sa main contre son cœur. _

_Journal, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je me sentis mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il s'agissait de Fleur. Et puis… Suis-je sot, tu n'es qu'un simple recueil de parchemins. Oh et je crois que je vais te laisser journal. Parce que Tara m'attend et que j'ai autre chose à faire que de raconter ma vie dans un journal. Même parler avec Crabbe et Goyle est plus distrayant. Et même les cours de cet imbécile d'Hagrid étaient moins fastidieux ! _

_A bientôt, comprend là: à demain, punition oblige. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, digne héritier._

* * *

Dans le salon d'hiver, endroit favori de la belle Narcissa, sa famille était réunie. Ils étaient tous richement habillés, plus qu'en temps normal. Leurs robes faites en un couteux tissu étaient décorées de fils argentés, de broderies dorées brillantes. Les longs cheveux de Draco – qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos – avait étés soigneusement peignés tandis qu'une tiare brillante comme les étoiles ornait son front. Son père avait choisi de porter le catogan, ses cheveux tirant plus sur le blanc que le blond étaient attachés par un ruban noir, simple et conforme. Dans les bras de l'héritier, la petite Khaleesi. Elle portait une robe blanche longue, assortie à celles que portaient son père et son frère.

Et devant eux, un peintre. Il s'appliquait pour rendre le portrait parfait, réel. Personne ne bougeait, ils étaient de marbre. Seul l'air encore innocent de Khaleesi donnait encore de la vie au portrait de famille. Air hautain, à la limite de la condescendance, regards vides et ports royaux. Des statues de glace. Et même si la peinture bougerait, les trois Malfoy restaient et resteraient immobiles…

Il manquait une personne.

Sur le tableau comme dans leurs cœurs.

Et si ?

**FIN **

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette fiction et de l'avoir commentée. Je comptais la faire plus longue mais j'ai un peu décalé certains chapitres, ce qui conduit malheureusement à une fin précoce. **

**A bientôt sur une prochaine fiction !**

**Bonnes vacances ! xx**


End file.
